Ouran High School: Kuroshitsuji Host Club
by Owa Kuromaru
Summary: L'histoire est un mélange de Kuroshitsuji et de Ouran High School Host club .Ciel vient d'arriver dans son lycée Ouran. Que se passera-t-il lorqu'il va pousser la porte du club d'hôtes? Mélange d'amour, d'humour et d'actions; êtes-vous prêts? Yaoi Sebastian X Ciel
1. Chapter 1

prologue** :**

Bienvenue dans le lycée Ouran. C'est un grand lycée réputé, pour ses élèves extrêmement riches. Les étudiants et étudiantes de cette école sont oisifs et ne savent probablement pas ce qu'est le manque, il suffit simplement de regarder l'uniforme qui est à la modique somme de 40000 yens. Une broutille pour certains, un sacré investissement pour d 'autres, notamment pour Ciel Phantomhive, étudiant de son état et qui, comparé aux autres élèves était un véritable prolétaire. La famille de Ciel était fortuné mais ceux-ci étaient morts dans un incendie et l'héritage ne lui serait accessible qu'à partir de sa majorité. En attendant, il s'était émancipé, réussissant même à entrer dans la prestigieuse école d'Ouran sans l'aide de personne. Il aurait très bien vécu si ce n'est qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se payer l'uniforme de son lycée et que, regardé de tous comme une bête curieuse, il ne pouvait se faire aucun ami. Ce dernier désagrément ne le dérangeait pas, il avait toujours été misanthrope. Certains élèves ne parvenaient même pas à déterminer le sexe de Ciel. Combien de fois avait-il entendu les chuchotements des élèves se croyant discrets ? « eh, c'est lui Ciel Phantomhive ? Le pauvre ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ? ». Franchement, il suffisait qu'un garçon est une frange devant les yeux pour qu'il soit confondu avec une fille. C'est ce que Ciel pensait pendant qu'il recherchait désespérément une salle où il pouvait travailler. Pour les élèves de Ouran, toutes les salles étaient pour bavarder. Ciel soupira et par dépits, poussa la porte de la troisième salle de musique.

Ce fut sa première erreur et le commencement pour lui de nombreuses aventures.

**Chapitre 1 : Host Club, ou : faire partie d'un club peut se révéler dangereux**

Lorqu'il entra Ciel entendit un BIENVENUE ! retentissant. A sa grande surprise, il vit de jeunes et magnifiques il devait bien l'avouer, adolescents.

Ciel : vous êtes ?

Tous : nous sommes le club d'hôtes !

Aloïs : je m'appelle Aloïs, je suis la Grandeur de ce club ! Enchanté prolétaire !

C'était un jeune homme blond, un peu plus grand que Ciel. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur et son sourire un tantinet espiègle.

Soma : moi c'est prince Soma !

Soma était tout mignon avec ses grands yeux noisettes et ses cheveux violets. Il tenait une figurine de kali dans ses mains comme si c'était un doudou. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et la peau mate.

Soma : et voici Aghni mon kansama !

L'homme que désignait Soma était grand et avait l'air très sérieux. Il était grand bronzé comme son maître, ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux étaient gris très clairs.

Willliam : je suis William , ne perdons pas de temps avec ses futilités.

William avait les yeux d'une double couleur verte très attirante. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement plaqués et aucune mèches ne dépassaient. Il notait avec application tous ce qu'il voyait.

Sebastian & Claude : Le meilleur pour la fin ! Bienvenue, nous sommes les faux jumeaux Sebastian et Claude !

Ceux qui avaient parlé étaient des garçons vraiment magnifiques. Mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de « garçons » ? Ils semblaient avoir au moins 19-20 ans. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir énormément de charme. Ils étaient tous les deux grands et avaient une parfaite synchronisation. Les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Tandis que l'un avait les yeux écarlate et était souriant, l'autre avait un visage sérieux et des yeux dorés. Sebastian- celui avec les yeux rouges- avait un visage bien plus fin et des cheveux bien plus noirs que son jumeau qui les avait presque violets très foncés et des traits plus forts. Cependant, si Ciel devait choisir entre les deux, se serait Sebastian. Il lui semblait bien plus beau et puis se sourire si espiègle l'attirait... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Il n'était pas question qu'il reste là ! Il devait repartir au plus vite pour trouver une salle de travail. Cependant Aloïs l'arrêta.

Aloïs : où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Il est dans ta classe Claude ?

Claude & Sebastian : Il est dans notre classe, mais on le voit jamais en dehors des cours. Il est tout seul et ne fait que travailler !

Aloïs : après tout, c'est un pauvre, j'ai connu ça... Mais moi je ne travaillais pas hahahaha !

Ciel : lâche moi ! Je suis pas venu ici pour bailler aux corneilles, mais pour avoir un bon dossier scolaire ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe !

Aloïs : oui mais un peu de détente ne peux pas faire de mal, non ? Qui choisiras-tu ? L'hôte le plus aimé ?

Soma : le plus mignon ?

Aghni : le plus dévoué ?

William : le plus ordonné ?

Sebastian & Claude : les plus mystérieux ou alors...

Claude: le plus sérieux ?

Sebastian : le plus espiègle ?

Ciel : Je ne veux personne ! Lâche moi ! J'ai pas envi de fréquenter un club de gigolos !

Tous : GIGOLOS ?

Soma : bouhouhou ! Ciel est trop méchant !

Aloïs : tu veux vraiment connaître la différence entre un gigolo et un hôte ? Comme tu voudras « my Lord »

Le ton dans sa voix était menaçant. Ciel paniquant légèrement, bouscula Aloïs mais dans sa hâte de fuir, il trébucha sur un très joli pilier qui tomba à la renverse entraînant avec lui le vase qui était dessus et Ciel. Ciel et Aloïs étaient en train de tomber mais avec des réflexes surhumains, Claude prit Aloïs dans ses bras pour le rattraper et Sebastian attrapa Ciel au vol.

Aloïs : ouch ! Merci mon Claude !

Claude : toujours là pour votre Grandeur .

Aloïs : mais comme il est galant !

Sebastian : tu n'es pas bless...

La phrase de Sebastian resta coincée dans sa gorge. La frange de Ciel ne tombant plus sur ses yeux , il pouvait maintenant voir à quel point le jeune homme était beau. Ses yeux étaient grands, expressifs et surtout vairons. L'un était bleu roi et l'autre violet clair.

Ciel : a-aie... Ne me regarde pas ! J'aime pas quand on me regarde...

Mais Sebastian planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ciel, les détaillant. Il n'y avait que de la curiosité et de la fascination dans son regard, aucune animosité. Ciel savait que ses yeux étaient spéciaux alors il les avait cachés. Cependant malgré ce qu'il disait, il aimait bien le regard de Sebastian. Ses yeux si rouges étaient eux aussi hors du commun. Une sensation étrange fit surface en Ciel. Mais il revint brutalement sur terre lorsque que William vint constater les dégâts.

Will : c'est le vase qui a appartenu à la reine Victoria, il vaut deux millions de yens.

Ciel se releva brutalement, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage au passage.

C: combien ! Je n'ai pas l'argent pour rembourser ça ! Et je ne peux pas prendre sur l'argent de mes parents !

Aloïs : Alors tu vas devoir travailler pour nous !

Ciel : quel genre de travail ?

Aloïs : si nos triplés ont besoin d'aide pour le thé, tu les aideras. Will pourra te faire faire de la compta' et puis tu pourras accueillir les jeunes filles si nous avons d'autres clientes à ce moment.

Ciel : génial... moi qui était venu pour étudier...

Sebastian : J'ai une meilleure idée, pourquoi ne pas en faire un hôte ?

Claude : rêves. C'est impossible. Et puis il aurait les fesses trop étroites.

Soma : comme toi Claude alors !

Claude : sûrement pas.

Ciel : il parle toujours comme ça... ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de fesses ?

Will : nous ne sommes pas du genre à mâcher nos mots, et je pense comme lui, qui voudrais de toi comme hôte ?

Ciel : cela tombe bien, je ne voulais pas faire hôte...

Seb : Je suis certains qu'il serait parfait ! Votre Grandeur, regardez bien...

Aloïs soupira. Il releva la frange de Ciel et eut un choc . Quoi, ce gamin nous cachait des yeux pareil ? Pensa-t-il. Il se mit alors à recoiffer Ciel. Il lui passait le peigne pendant que les autres s'affairait à lui trouver un uniforme à sa taille et à lui chercher toutes sortes de produits pour la peau et pour les cheveux. Ciel ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais se laissait faire, il avait un uniforme gratuit pourquoi s'en priver ? Mais... Il fallait qu'il se déshabille devant eux ? Non ça n'allait pas être possible ! Il n'eut pas le choix car Claude et Sebastian se jettèrent sur lui, Claude enlevant son haut, Sebastian son jean, manquant de lui arracher son boxer au passage.

Ciel: eh ! Mais fais attention ! Tu as failli tout emporter !

Seb : c'était mon attention au départ.

Ciel : quoi ? M-mais... ?

Seb : pourquoi me priver d'une vue pareil ?

La phrase de Sebastian était accompagnée d'un sourire charmeur et ses yeux brillait de cet éclat si particulier. Ciel rougit fortement et mit ses vêtements, surtout pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de Sebastian. S'il croisait de nouveaux ses pupilles de rubis, cette espèce de sensation bizarre reprendrait le dessus. Une fois qu'il fût habillé, les hôtes ne privèrent pas pour le reluquer de la tête au pieds.

Aghni: beau.

Soma : Si Aghni le dit c'est que c'est vrai !

Claude : délicieux.

William : Claude tu es vraiment une bête sauvage ! Mais je conçois qu'il soit assez crédible pour un hôte .

Sebastian : il est bien plus que cela, il est...

Aoïs : c'est bon les jumeaux, on a compris que vous l'adorez ! Pff... ouai ok, Ciel à partir de maintenant, tu es un hôte !

Ciel : quoi ? Mais je..

Aloïs : pas de contestation ! Et puis tu as une dette non ?

Ciel : … je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

Soma : allons Ciel-chan ! Le club est la pour divertir des filles oisives, il faut que tu les accueilles, que tu sois souriant et que tu flattes leur ego !

Claude : c'est cela, être un hôte d'Ouran .

Aloïs : comme pour l'instant, tu n'as pas encore de clientes attitrées, tu aideras les triplés Thompson à servir le thé ! Will, t'expliquera le fonctionnement du club demain. En attendant... BIENVENUE AU NOUVEL HOTE !

C: … « dois-je comprendre que c'est le début des ennuis? »

Et en effet, Ciel n'avait pas finit avec ce club.

Eh bien, pauvre Ciel, il est tombé dans un clob de tarés... mais si beaux! xD Qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 2ème chapitre de ma première fanfic ^^ L'ambiance va devenir un peu plus sombre j'espère que ça vous plaira, mais si vous avez aimé le côté « noir » de Black Butler ça ne devrait pas vous gêner. ^^ Bref je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre;)

Ps : je ne l'ai pas précisé mais bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire (même inspirée de l'univers de Ouran High School Host Club) m'appartient, prière de ne pas copier, merci !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Un hôte, ou comment apprendre à charmer les jeunes filles pour mieux les assassiner.**

Ciel revint donc le lendemain et il crut halluciner : des dizaines de filles étaient en admiration devant les hôtes qui jouaient à la perfection leur rôle. Will s'approcha de Ciel et lui expliqua le fonctionnement.

Will : Ces filles sont des clientes, et toute lycéenne est une cliente potentielle pour nous . Le principe est simple : plus tu es demandé, plus tu gagnes de l'argent, et vu la fortune qu'ont ces jolies demoiselles, notre club se porte bien.

Ciel : Ok, et concrètement je dois juste leur parler ?

Will : Oui pour les clientes du jour du moins, tu n'es pas vraiment près pour t'occuper de celles du soir. Tu dois leur parler et les divertir.

Ciel : Comment ?

Will : Déjà, tu dois appeler toutes tes clientes « Princesse », ensuite, ton plus grand atout, c'est ta simplicité. Raconte leur la vie de prolétaire, sois le plus naturel possible.

Ciel : Si c'est ça mon atout... alors quel est celui des autres?

Will: Regarde Soma et Agni là-bas.

Soma : Tu es veux Princesse ? Les pains au curry d'Aghni sont les meilleurs !

Cliente : Je ne dois pas grossir prince Soma, même si vous êtes adorable avec ce sourire.

Cliente 2 : C'est vrai et Aghni est si dévoué.

Aghni : Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon prince.

Soma : Merci mon Aghni ! Donne moi la becquée, aaaaah !

Et tandis qu'Aghni nourrissait son prince, les clientes criaient de joie. William sourit légèrement et Ciel ne perdait pas une miette de la scène.

Ciel: Leurs atouts c'est... la dévotion ?

Will : Pour Aghni oui en partie. Pour Soma c'est son côté enfantin qui remporte du succès.

Ciel : Et pour les autres ?

Will : Juges-en par toi même, tu vas vite comprendre.

Ciel observa alors le club. Il remarqua que le côté sérieux de William et ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes plaisaient aux filles. Puis son attention se reporta sur Aloïs

Cliente 1 : Vous avez un nouvel hôte ? Sera-t-il aussi sympathique que vous ?

Aloïs : Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, car vous satisfaire est pour moi la plus grande joie en ce monde.

Cliente1 : Oh ! Arrêtez vous me faites rougir !

Aloïs : Ne me cachez point votre visage, cette beauté est faite pour être pour être contemplée.

Cliente 2 : Personne ne sera jamais égal à Votre Grandeur.

Aloïs : Cependant je ferais tout pour que Ciel se sente chez lui, comme dans une vraie famille.

Ciel était outré. Comment Aloïs pouvait-il débiter autant d'inepties ! Eux sa famille ? Jamais ! Et puis il n'avait aucune envie de devenir un parfait hôte ! Il allait cracher au visage d'Aloïs lorsque des rires attirèrent son attention. A l'autre bout de la salle de musique Sebastian et Claude se donnaient en spectacle. Sebastian était en train de tirer les joues de Claude pour que celui-ci sourit et Claude faisait son énervé.

Claude : Sebastian, ça suffit maintenant !

Sebastian: … Mais ton visage souriant est tellement beau.. Est-ce mal de vouloir l'admirer?

Sebastian affichait un air faussement triste et Claude le prit doucement dans ses bras, son visage se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement de celui de Sebastian .

Claude : Tu es le seul à qui j'autorise de me voir sourire.

Sebastian : Claude...

Claude : Sebastian...

Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètres de distance et toutes les filles étaient pendues à leurs si belles lèvres. Embrassera, embrassera pas . Embrassera, embrassera pas. Embrassera, embrassera pas.

Ciel déglutit difficilement. Comment deux hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi attirants ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard ? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi souhaitait-il si ardemment être à la place de Claude ?

Embrassera, embrassera pas.

Les yeux des jumeaux se fermèrent. Sebastian passa sa main dans les cheveux de Claude qui le tenait fermement par la taille.

Embrassera, embrassera pas.

Ciel respirait plus fort et sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester calme. Il voulait qu'ils s'embrassent, non , il voulait qu'ils l'embrassent lui. Choqué par sa propre pensée, il rougit mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant.

Finalement, Claude finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian. Leur baiser était certes chaste mais beau à voir. Les clientes explosèrent de joie dans un « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! » retentissant. Ciel n'en revenait pas. Il détourna le regard gêné lorsqu'une lycéenne l'accosta.

Cliente1 : Oh, tu es le nouvel hôte ?

Ciel se força à sourire. Il se dit que plus il se montrait serviable, plus il aurait de chance de payer sa dette rapidement. Il sera donc le plus mielleux possible.

Ciel : Oui je suis le nouvel hôte, je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, enchanté Princesse.

La jeune fille rougit et fût bientôt rejointe par d'autres jeunes filles.

Cliente 1 : Je peux parler avec toi ?

Ciel : Bien sur, si les Princesses veulent bien prendre la peine de s'asseoir.

Cliente 1 : Comme tu es galant.

Ciel : Je ne fais que mon devoir.

Cliente 2 : Il paraît que tu a été accepté dans ce lycée grâce à tes notes et non grâce à ta fortune ? C'est vrai ?

Ciel : Oui, bien que mes parents soient riches, je n'ai pas encore hérité de leur argent. Alors je me débrouille comme je peux en faisant des petits boulots.

Cliente 2 : Comme tu es courageux !

Cliente 3 : Mais où sont tes parents maintenant ?

Ciel : Ils... sont morts... Mon manoir a été incendié, moi j'ai été enlevé et torturer... Mais même maintenant, je ne sais absolument pas qui a fait ça, ni pourquoi il l'a fait...

Ciel baissa la tête, il détestait parler de ça. Les clientes se sentirent tristes pour Ciel, elles voyaient bien que ce garçon n'avait pas mérité ses malheurs.

Cliente1 : Nous sommes désolées Ciel...

Cliente2 : J'espère que maintenant ta vie sera meilleure. Sache qu'ici à Ouran, nous t'accueillerons toujours quel que soit tes problèmes !

Cliente3 : Ciel-kun, est-ce que... nous pourrons venir te voir demain ?

Ciel : Bien sur ! Je serais heureux de vous parler à nouveau !

Les trois clientes, satisfaites, s'en allèrent et le club ferma ses portes quelques temps après. Une fois toutes les clientes parties, les hôtes s'assirent pour se reposer un peu.

Aloïs : Pfiou ! Dure journée aujourd'hui ! En plus les Thompson qui n'étaient pas là...

Will : Bonne journée , le nouveau a attirer des clientes .

Soma : C'est vrai Ciel-chan ? Bravo ! Tu as eu tes premières clientes !

Ciel : Hn.

Aghni : Tu n'as pas l'air heureux.

Ciel : Si très.

Sebastian : Ciel veut dire que ce qui lui a le plus plut, c'est le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Claude. N'est ce pas Ciel ?

Tous les membres du club se retournèrent vers Ciel, un sourire espiègle au lèvres. Le nouvel hôte se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

Ciel : QUOI ! M-mais pas du tout ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs toi ! Je.. J'ai juste été surpris... et ça choque quand même non ? Oh et puis laisser tomber !

Sur ces mots Ciel prit son sac et couru hors de la salle.

Soma : Attends ! Ciel-chan ! Tu as oublié ton manteau !

Trop tard, Ciel était déjà parti.

Aghni : Il ne reviendra pas ?

Claude : Non, je ne pense pas.

Aloïs : Alors il faut qu'on aille tous prendre une douche et se rhabiller convenablement, le vrai travail va commencer.

Ciel courait à perdre haleine . Tant pis pour le froid mordant, tant pis pour son asthme, il voulait courir. Évacuer cette sensation étrange qu'il avait toujours en regardant Sebastian, oublier que ce dernier savait sûrement que... que quoi ? Il s'arrêta, essayant de calmer son cœur et ses pensées. Que quoi ? Pourquoi il avait aimé regarder Claude et Sebastian, il n'était pas... Il ne pouvait pas... Ciel frissonna et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son manteau. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de retourner au lycée, il se fit une raison, il n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver le club bien longtemps. Il retourna sur ses pas lentement, très lentement essayant de retarder l'inévitable. Il fut bientôt devant la porte de la troisième salle de musique. Il allait frapper lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement plaintif. Il se figea un instant puis finit par regarder dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux s 'agrandirent alors de stupeur. Les hôtes étaient tous là mais complètement différents des adolescents qu'il avait connu. William portait un costume trois pièces entièrement noir exceptés sa chemise qui était blanche. Il tenait dans la main un drôle d'outil, un espèce de sécateur qui semblait mortellement coupant. A côté de lui Soma, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres était torse nu tatoué de signes indiens, portant seulement un pantalon bouffant. Aghni portait lui aussi un pantalon bouffant et était torse nu aussi mais à la différence de son prince, il n'avait pas de tatouages, on voyait seulement son bras recouvert de bandages jusqu'au coude. Les jumeaux portaient quand à eux, des rangers qui montaient jusqu'à leurs genoux, un pantalon rouge, une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir leur torse et par dessus, un long manteau noir sans manches. Mais la personne qui choqua le plus Ciel était de loin Aloïs. Il portait un kimono rouge à peine fermé par un nœud noir . Sur son kimono des toiles d'araignées étaient dessinées. Tous les hôtes regardaient une jeune fille devant eux. C'était elle qui avait gémi à l'instant, elle était assise ou plutôt attachée à sa chaise .

Alois : Alors Angelina, tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu ne peux plus rien nous cacher, nous avons nos sources directement infiltrés dans ton château.

Soma : C'est toi qui t'es rapproché d'Evan pour lui voler la formule chimique qui rendait son entreprise si performante.

Aghni : Malheureusement pour toi, il a découvert que tu ne sortais avec que lui pour sa formule.

Will : Et tu l'as tué . Tu as volé la formule de sa famille pour te l'approprier et Evan mort, personne ne saurait jamais que tu la lui avait volée.

Aloïs : Seulement voilà, revenir couverte de sang chez soi ne passe pas inaperçu, surtout pour les femmes de chambres.

Angelina : N-non... c'est impossible ! Ma femme de chambre ne m'aurait jamais trahit, jamais !

Les hôtes regardèrent alors Sebastian et Claude qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

Claude : Il suffit de deviner dans les gestes quotidiens quels domestiques semblent embarrassé, l'isoler, lui poser des questions... Et si elle ne veut pas répondre...

Sebastian : ...ébranler sa loyauté, lui faire comprendre que sa maîtresse a fait quelque chose de mal puis...

Claude: ...lui dire que se sera elle la seule personne accusée de meurtre, bien sur elle n'est pas de sang noble, qui croirait une simple femme de chambre ? Et si ça ne suffit pas...

Sebastian : ...la satisfaire par tous les moyens. Lui donner du plaisir, la mener là où le mensonge n'existe plus , là ou seules les sensations comptent. Le 7ème Ciel est pour moi, le seul vrai lieu où toutes les vérités sont dévoilées.

Angelina : Ça veut dire que...

Aloïs : Oui Sebastian a couché avec elle. Il l'a prise bien profondément, la pauvre ne s'est toujours pas remise.

Aloïs explosa de rire alors que Soma, Claude et Sebastian souriaient légèrement. Aghni et Will fusillèrent Aloïs du regard.

Will : Ça t'arrive de bien parler ?

Aloïs : Non. Que veux-tu, je suis un gueux moi.

Claude : Tu es mon maître Aloïs et rien d'autre.

Aloïs : Certes. Occupons-nous de ton cas Angelina, puisque tu as dépossédé sa famille d'un fils, tu vas finir comme Evan.

Angelina : Non, non ! Je parlerai à mes parents, je les persuaderai de rendre la formule !

Aloïs : La plus persuasive des méthodes seraient encore de te tuer pour les empêcher de recommencer.

Angelina : Vous ne pouvez pas faire sa !Vous allez être arrêtés par la police Vous serez mis en prison !

Les hôtes éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais, et Aloïs avait prit un flingue. Qu'il pointait déjà sur sa victime.

Aloïs : Sache que la police, c'est nous.

Sur ces mots il tira sans aucun remords sur la jeune fille. Touchée en pleine tête, elle s'effondra sur sa chaise morte.

Ciel était horrifié. Il s'était empêché de crier lorsqu'Aloïs avait tirer. Maintenant, il craignait d'être vu et tremblant, il regardait les hôtes avec horreur. Ceux-ci , pas émus le moins du monde regardaient leur victime.

Will : Ah... il va falloir tout nettoyer, dire que les Thompson ne sont pas là pour sa...

Aloïs : Il faudra que tu t'occupes de trouver de nouveaux larbins, j'en ai marre de leurs absences répétées.

Will : Les nouveaux arriveront bientôt, d'ici là soyons patients. Même si cela signifie faire des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées.

Claude : Toujours aussi à cheval sur les horaires... Sebastian, je te le laisse , il a l'air de te plaire.

Sebastian : Beaucoup oui.

Les hôtes se regardèrent et d'un air entendu firent un signe à Sebastian. Ciel ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il constata avec horreur que Sebastian allait chercher son manteau qu'il avait oublié. Le jeune homme tremblait de tout ses membres. Qu'est ce que Sebastian allait faire ? Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsque dans un sourire, il se tourna vers la porte.

Sebastian : Tu as oublié ton manteau Ciel.

Oula, j'en connais un qui est dans de beaux draps... Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça pousse à écrire ^^

Et merci à Etoile-Lead-Sama d'avoir commenté dès le premier chapitre !

Bon week-end à tous ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fic ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Chapitre entièrement dédié à Seb et Ciel ! Quelques révélations se font dans ce chapitre donc vous aurez des réponses à vos questions...

Merci à Nayu-shii et Lovely Keiko-chan pour leurs reviews ! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir :D

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre3 : Une histoire tragique, ou comment profiter des faiblesses d'une personne pour mieux s'inviter dans son lit.**

Aloïs : Tu croyais vraiment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ?

Ciel ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se mit à courir. Mon dieu, ces mecs allaient le tuer ! Il se retourna et vit Sebastian qui le poursuivait. Il pris peur et courut encore plus vite. Cependant, alors qu'il était sorti du lycée, il l'entendit rire. Tout cela n'était-il qu'un jeu pour lui ? Une simple traque ? Son souffle s'accéléra et Ciel fût contraint de ralentir en sentant la crise d'asthme s'insinuer en lui.

Il appuya ses mains contre sa poitrine, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il vit Sebastian arriver près de lui, l'air inquiet, mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Sebastian prit Ciel délicatement par la taille et le serra dans une étreinte chaude.

Sebastian : C'est de l'asthme n'est-ce pas ? Calme toi, je ne te ferrais aucun mal. Tu es bien trop intéressant Lord Phantomhive.

Ciel ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ? Comment savait-il que c' était un Lord ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et il avait du mal à se calmer. Alors tout doucement comme si c'était une poupée de porcelaine, Sebastian prit son visage entre ses doigts et l'embrassa, lui insufflant l'air qui lui manquait. Ciel se détendit en sentant les lèvres de Sebastian et l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. Les joues en feu, il s'accrocha à la chemise de Sebastian. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci rompit l'étreinte.

Sebastian : Ça va mieux ?

Ciel : Pourquoi... tu ne m'as pas tué... Je vous ai vus...

Sebastian : Je te l'ai dis, tu es bien trop important pour mourir. De plus, tu ne diras rien à personne n'est-ce pas ? Qui te croiras ? Et puis... Maintenant, tu fais partie de notre groupe.

Ciel : Je ne veux... tuer personne...

Sebastian : Pas même les assassins de tes parents ?

Ciel : Comment ? Comment tu sais ?

Sebastian : J'ai mes sources. Indique moi le chemin jusqu'à chez toi, on va parler.

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras et le porta comme une princesse. Le jeune Lord trop fatigué pour protester, lui montra le chemin .

Ciel avait un petit studio près du lycée. Ce n'était pas le luxueux manoir Phantomhive mais c'était néanmoins confortable. Sebastian ne parut pas choquer le moins du monde. Il déposa Ciel sur son canapé. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air suspicieux et le détailla. Sebastian se laissa admirer, il savait bien que Ciel n' était pas habitué à le voir ainsi. Le jeune Lord remarqua qu'outre le fait que Sebastian soit encore plus beau dans ses habits « du soir », il avait du vernis noir sur les ongles des ses longs doigts.

Ciel : Joli verni.

Sebastian : Merci.

Ciel : C'est pour ce « travail » ou...

Sebastian : Non c'est par goût.

Ciel : Ça fait gay.

Sebastian : Je suis gay.

Ciel : … Ah.

Sebastian : Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué aux vues de mes rapports avec Claude.

Ciel : Je pensais que tu préférait les femmes de chambres.

Sebastian : Serais-tu jaloux ?

Ciel : quoi ? Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Comment sais-tu que je suis un Lord ? Pourquoi vous avez tué cette fille ? Vous êtes qui !

Sebastian : Nous nous renseignons sur tout les nouveaux élèves quand à ce que nous sommes... Disons que dans les milieux riches, existent des magouilles à plusieurs millions de dollars. Des meurtres sont commis, des drogues sont vendues. Cependant, personne n'ira soupçonner des gens riches et même si c'était le cas, il ne se ferait jamais punir. Il n'existe pas de jugement pour ce genre de personnes. La seule loi existante est celle de l'argent. De très bons avocats et des pots de vin, c'est tellement simple pour eux.

C: Alors... Il faut que quelqu'un rende la justice. Des gens qu'on ne soupçonnerait absolument pas... Des lycéens par exemple ?

S: Tu es perspicace. Nous sommes employés par l'État pour rendre justice, enquêter, démasquer et punir les coupables, c'est notre métier. Nous pouvons tuer, torturer, violer, pendant nos enquêtes car si nos ennemis sont au dessus des lois, nous sommes forcés de l'être aussi.

C: je trouve cela affreux...

S: peut-être, mais c'est le seul moyen pour que ceux qui ont été capturés, torturés et humiliés aient enfin justice .

Ciel regarda Sebastian droit dans les yeux. Il savait ça aussi. Après avoir tué ses parents et brûlés son manoir, ces assassins l'avait enlevé et torturé. Il n'en parlait à personne, ces hôtes devaient donc être très renseignés. Il devait cependant reconnaître que Sebastian avait raison, les meurtriers étaient des professionnels et pour pouvoir anéantir une famille de la haute ils devaient vraiment avoir le bras long. Très long. Et Ouran était là où toutes les familles les plus puissantes mettaient leur rejetons. C'était donc au lycée que Ciel trouverai des réponses. Sebastian finit par détourner son regard.

Sebastian: Je suis .. désolé de ce que tu as vécu, ça a vraiment du être horrible. Tu as bien failli y passer...

Ciel: Je suis bien vivant maintenant, et j'en ai réchappé.

Sebastian: Mais comment ? Ils devaient te tuer, non ?

Ciel: Tu veux que je te fournisse des informations sur mon compte ? Pourquoi ?

Sebastian: Tu es décidément très perspicace. Disons que j'aimerais que tu travailles avec nous dans l'ombre, en contrepartie, tu recevras toute l'aide nécessaire pour démasquer les coupables du meurtre de tes parents . Pour tout te dire, cela nous serait profitable à nous aussi car c'est ce genre de personnes que nous cherchons à arrêter.

Ciel: Comment je peux être sur que tu ne me mens pas ?

Sebastian : Je te donnerai le numéros de notre employeur demain . Alors ?

Ciel : … J'accepte. Je veux trouver le coupable.

Sebastian : Alors, tu acceptes de me dire ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit ? Il faut que j'ai le plus d'informations possibles si je veux avoir des indices .

Ciel : Ils étaient tous masqués. Il m'ont mis sur un autel avant de me poignarder. Je suppose que c'était une cérémonie religieuse.

Sebastian : Ils t'ont poignarder et tu es toujours en vie ?

Ciel : C'est là que ça coince. J'étais à demi conscient, et j'ai vu quelqu'un. Je discernais à peine mes agresseurs mais je sais que cette personne les a tués jusqu'au dernier. Elle a bien fait. La suite, je ne la connais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital. Apparemment, après s'être occupés des assassins, mon sauveur m'a emmené me faire soigner. Je lui dois la vie, pourtant je ne connais rien de lui, ni son visage, ni son nom.

Sebastian : …

Ciel : Sebastian ?

Sebastian : Pas d'autres indices sur ces meurtriers ?

Ciel hésita un moment puis finalement, tourna le dos à Sebastian et souleva sa chemise. Dans le bas du dos, une marque était imprimée. Elle avait été faite au fer rouge et représentaient deux lignes entrelacées. Sebastian s'approcha, détaillant la marque. Il n'imaginait même pas la douleur que Ciel avait dû ressentir. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, et Ciel tressaillit.

C: Je.. J'aime pas qu'on la touche...

Sebastian : Désolé..

Ciel : Et puis cet œil violet que vous semblez tant apprécier vous les hôtes, c'est aussi un de leur « cadeau ». Ma tête a frappé contre la cage où ils m'avaient mis et mon œil c'est comme... voilé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé mais il a changé de couleur et je ne vois pratiquement plus rien de cet œil là.

Sebastian : On te fera des lentilles sur mesure. C'est paradoxal qu'un œil aussi beau ne puisse pas voir.

Ciel rougit légèrement et remit sa chemise en place, beau prétexte pour ne pas regarder Sebastian dans les yeux.

Ciel : Comment vous vous y prenez pour résoudre les enquêtes ?

Sebastian : Nous disposons des dossiers de la police, et nous enquêtons sur le reste, nos jeunes clientes sont très bavardent.

Ciel : et personne ne sait pour vos... activités nocturnes ?

Sebastian : A part quelques aides du lycée non. Tout le monde croît que la nuit est réservée aux activités peu catholiques...

Ciel : Parce que tuer des gens c'est catholique ?

Sebastian : Nous ne tuons pas des gens tout les soirs. Si il y a une enquête en cours on met en commun nos indices, et on établit un plan d'action, sinon, on s'entraîne dans les sous-sols.

Ciel : Les sous-sols ?

Sebastian: Sous la 3ème salle de musique, il y a des sous-sols reconvertis en salle d'entraînement.

Ciel : Eh bien, vous êtes bien équipés...

Sebastian : Le gouvernement ne plaisante pas avec les criminels.

Ciel: Je vois... Encore faut-il qu'ils se fassent attraper.

Sebastian : Tu te sens seul ?

Ciel : Pardon ?

Sebastian : Est-ce que depuis l'incendie tu te sens seul ?

Ciel : Non. Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

Sebastian : Je n'ai pas envi de te laisser dans ta solitude.

Ciel : Mais tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Je vais bien, et je n'ai besoin de personne !

Sebastian : Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu restes fermé à tout le monde ?

Ciel : L'enfer c'est les autres ! Oh et puis pourquoi je discute, rentre chez toi ! Merci de m'avoir raccom-

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, écrasé par Sebastian dont le visage était beaucoup trop proche. L'homme en noir lui caressa doucement le visage et Ciel était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher.

Sebastian : Quand on est seul durant toute sa vie , on ne se rend pas compte à quel point les autres sont vitaux et on se complaît dans sa solitude. Mais toi Ciel, tu es différent. Tu as vécu avec des gens qui t'aimaient profondément. Et tu les a perdu.

Ciel : Ne parle pas d'eux ! Arrête !

Sebastian : C'est difficile à entendre n'est-ce pas, cependant je dis la vérité.

Ciel : Stop !

Sebastian : Tu as perdu ceux auxquels tu tenais le plus, alors, pour ne pas revivre une telle douleur, tu t'es fermé au monde, devenant froid et distant.

Ciel : La ferme !

Sebastian : Le monde entier est devenu ton ennemi... Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un venait à t'aimer ?

Sebastian prit le visage de Ciel à deux mains et colla son front au sien. Ciel, surpris de nouveau, ne dit plus rien. Ils restèrent tous deux ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis Sebastian déplaça ses mains qui se retrouvèrent dans le dos du plus jeune. Il le serra contre lui, fermement mais tendrement.

Sebastian : L'enfer ce n'est pas tous les autres, moi, je peux te guider jusqu'au paradis.

La voix de Sebastian était atrocement enivrante. Ciel en avait marre de résister, il finit par passer ses mains dans le dos du plus âgé, au grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Ciel : Le 7ème ciel n'est-ce pas ? « là où les mensonges n'existent plus » ?

Sebastian : Tu te souviens toujours de tout ce que je dis ?

Ciel : Non mais cette phrase m'a marqué.

Sebastian : Parce que tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

Ciel : C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

Sebastian sourit à Ciel. Comme ce garçon l'amusait ! Il s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres. Ciel sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues rosirent. Cet homme allait le rendre fou avant la fin de la semaine. Il ferma les yeux, c'est ce moment la que choisit Sebastian pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel. Ce dernier garda ses yeux fermés, il voulait juste sentir ses lèvres au parfum si doux et si dangereux. Il eut vaguement conscience que Sebastian c'était servit de son histoire personnelle pour se retrouver sur lui mais là tout de suite, il n'en avait que faire. Les représailles viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant... Sebastian lui léchait les lèvres, lui intimant d'ouvrir sa bouche. Il s'exécuta, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer . Le plus âgé approfondit le baiser, mettant la langue. Ciel, d'abord malhabile, car peu habitué, se recula. Puis, Sebastian lui expliquant le mouvement implicitement, il finit par s 'abandonner à l'étreinte de son aîné. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent arrêter. Sebastian caressa le dos de Ciel, le faisant frissonner, il allait passer ses mains sous le pantalon du plus jeune, mais Ciel se détacha de lui.

Ciel : Stop Sebastian. Pour ce soir tu te contentera de mes lèvres et estime toi heureux,c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne suis pas homo mon cher.

Sebastian : Rectification : tu n'es pas _encore_ homo. ça viendra, j'arrangerai ça.

Ciel : On verra.

Sur ces mots, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Ah comme ils sont mignons... Alors ça vous a plût ? Et éclairci ? Les hôtes ne sont pas si méchants que ça... Ou pas xD N'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis , il compte beaucoup !

A samedi prochain ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oui je poste très tard aujourd'hui, je sais, ne me taper pas Mon emploi du temps a sérieusement chamboulé vu que j'étais à Paris manga toute la journée , impossible de mettre la la fic ! Mais, chose promise, chose due, je publie quand même malgré l'heure tardive.

Et un grand merci à Nayu-Shii, Lovely-Keiko-Chan, Twilight-and-BlackButler et Etoile-Lead-Sama pour leur reviews ! Ça m'a beaucoup aidé merci :D

ps : Le personnage qui apparaît dans ce chapitre appartient à Square Enix

Ps2 : Ayu-chan, j'ai été super heureuse de te voir aujourd'hui ^^

Bref, Bonne lecture :

**Chapitre 4: L'employeur, ses envoyés et Grell-chan ou : il n'y a pas à dire, dans le monde, il y a vraiment des gens pas nets.**

Combien de temps restèrent-ils à s'embrasser ainsi ? Eux-même ne le savaient pas. Et lorsque Ciel se réveilla le lendemain, il eut la bonne surprise de se retrouver sur Sebastian, à deux centimètres de celui-ci. Il sursauta, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le beau ténébreux. Ciel se leva et recula vivement.

Ciel : Que... co... que... mais...

Sebastian : Oui bien sur, et dans notre langue qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Ciel : Sale... SALE PERVERS PROFITEUR !

Sebastian : Wow...

Ciel : Ça t'amuse de faire ça ! D'utiliser mon histoire pour pouvoir profiter de moi ?

Sebastian : Oula, doucement ! Primo, tu étais tout à fait consentant, je ne t'ai forcé à rien ! Tu m'as embrassé toi aussi !

Ciel : Tch... Et segundo ?

Sebastian : Je trouve ça très amusant en effet.

Sebastian sourit, provocateur et Ciel rougit de colère et de honte.

Ciel : Tu n'es qu'un connard.

Sebastian : Oui et j'assume, moi je suis honnête au moins.

Ciel : ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Sebastian : Que, oui je t'ai manipulé, mais toi, tu ne t'ai pas du tout défendu, tu t'es même endormi dans mes bras. Si tu ne voulais pas de moi tu n'avais qu'une phrase à dire.

Ciel : … j'étais fatigué.

Sebastian : Ton principal défaut c'est ta mauvaise foie mon cher.

Ciel : Tu veux qu'on parle de tes défauts ? Tu es un pervers, homo et insatiable, tu les accumule.

Sebastian fit une révérence ironique pour toute réponse. Cela déstabilisa légèrement Ciel. Il a donc tellement l'habitude des critiques que ça ne lui fait plus rien ? Il rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête, ça pourrait lui servir d'en savoir plus sur le beau ténébreux.

Ciel : je vais faire à manger, prend une douche si tu veux, la salle de bain est là . Il est tôt mais il ne vaux mieux pas traîner.

Sebastian : Yes my Lord (NDA : depuis le temps que je voulais la mettre celle-là ^o^)

Après s'être préparé, ils allèrent en cours ensemble . Sebastian avait remis son uniforme habituel. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être terriblement beau et ça ne laissait pas Ciel indifférent. Cependant ce dernier essaya d'écarter ses pensées qui commençaient à dériver lentement mais sûrement vers les baisers de la veille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée et contrairement à ce que Ciel pensait, les hôtes ne firent aucun commentaires et la journée se déroula sans incident. Les cours finis, Ciel alla rejoindre les hôtes . Ceux-ci vaquaient à leurs activités jusqu'au moment où Aloïs décida d'embêter Ciel, tout en jouant son rôle d'hôte.

Aloïs : Ciel ! Il paraît que tu as passé une bonne nuit avec Sebastian.

Ciel se sentit rougir et Aloïs se colla à lui, l'enlaçant. Le petit Lord essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Sa Grandeur sans grand succès, et le visage du blond se rapprochait du sien.

Ciel : Aloïs va-t-en !

Cliente : Mais qu'ils sont mignons !

Will : Ciel, satisfais nos clientes veux-tu ? Elles t'adorent déjà, se serait dommage de gâcher un instant pareil.

Ciel : Quoi ? Mais... Oh, mais éloigne ta tête toi ! Bouge !

Cliente : Allez Ciel-kun, c'est une preuve d'amitié qu'il te donne !

Aloïs : C'est vrai, Ciel ! Et puis je sais que depuis hier tu es lié à l'un des jumeaux tout comme moi. Puisque nos destins sont liés, pourquoi ne pas devenir aussi fusionnels que les Sebastian et Claude ?

Ciel : non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est pas jumeaux et je ne suis pas...

Aloïs s'approcha de Ciel presque à l'embrasser mais Ciel se recula d'un coup le repoussant.

Ciel : J'en ai marre qu'on me force ! Moi je ne veux embrasser que celui que j'aime !

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Tout le monde clientes comme hosts étaient choqués par sa déclaration. Ciel Phantomhive avoir une âme pure de pucelle ? Pour Sebastian c'était risible, surtout vu les baisers de la veilles. Devant ces réactions le jeune Lord rougit et baissa la tête. Tout à coup, des moteurs surpuissants se firent entendre et une estrade apparue par le sous-sol. Sur cette estrade un homme en uniforme de fille se tenait dans une pose triomphale. Ses longs cheveux roux voletaient élégamment et il avait les mêmes yeux que William. Il souriait de toutes ces dents pointues.

?: c'est magnifique ! Un hôte, le plus novice d'entre tous en quête du prince charmant ! Son âme est pure et pourtant terriblement esseulée. Qui pourra soigner ce jeune cœur ?

Les clientes hurlèrent toutes un « mooooooiiiiiiii ! » strident. Les hôtes regardaient quant à eux le nouveau venu d'un air plus ou moins lassé ou amusé pour Aloïs et Soma.

Ciel : Mais c'est qui ce type ?

William : Le phénomène de notre lycée, Grell Sutcliff dit Grell-chan. Les clientes aiment son côté drag-queen, et il est l'un des seuls qui soit au courant pour nos activités nocturnes.

Aloïs : C'est aussi ton copain.

Will : Ce n'est pas mon copain !

Aloïs : Assume un peu ! Tout le monde sait qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent !

Will : N'importe quoi !

Claude : Laisse Aloïs, il est bien trop fier pour avouer son amour à quelqu'un. Un peu comme toi Ciel.

Ciel : Hmph. Tu m'as l'air froid aussi.

Claude : et pourtant j'aime Aloïs.

Ciel : …

Claude : j'aime Sebastian aussi.

Ciel : « quoi ! Mais ils sont frères ! … Et si Claude était vraiment son style... ? Tant pis, je n'aime pas les hommes... Enfin je crois... » Tant mieux pour toi.

Grell : Alors tu es le nouveau ? Enchanté je suis Grell-chan ! J'adoooore les hôtes, ils sont tellement beaux ! Enfin toi tu n'es pas vraiment mon style .

Ciel : Tant mieux , je préférerais me faire dépuceler par un taureau que par toi. Au moins, il serait viril.

Grell : QUOI ? Sale gamin !

Grell allait frapper Ciel mais Sebastian s'interposa. Les autres hôtes retournèrent auprès de leurs clientes, laissant les trois phénomènes régler leurs problèmes par eux même.

Grell : Lâche-moi Sebas-chan ! Il l'a mérité !

Seb : Pour commencer, je m'appelle Sebastian, et ensuite, c'était très bien envoyé, je ne pouvais que le défendre après une réplique pareil.

Ciel : « Sebas...chan ? Alors là je vais la lui ressortir toute sa scolarité... »

Grell : Toi et ton art de la rhétorique. Tu sais rendre tes répliques aussi acérées qu'une lame de rasoir ou aussi douces que du velours. Cela doit te plaire n'est-ce pas ? De t'être enfin trouver quelqu'un qui sait manipuler les mots aussi bien que tu le fais ?

Seb : C'en est presque... jouissif.

Grell : Tu t'intéresses vraiment à n'importe quoi ! Alors que moi je suis toute prête à aller dans ton lit mon Sebas-chan ~ 3

Seb : Dans tes rêves, mon cher Grell.

Ciel : Bon puisque je viens d'éviter une correction magistrale, je mérite une pose non ? Je peux vous laisser à vos conversations louches et aller travailler ?

Grell : Tu es vraiment un sale gamin... mais soit. Moi je dois régler des affaires personnelles. Bye bye.

Seb : Toujours aussi... toujours aussi Grell...

Ciel : Il à l'air de beaucoup t'aimer Sebas-chan. Quel beau couple.

Seb : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et de toutes façons, il préfère Will.

Ciel : Je croyais que tu couchais avec n'importe qui.

Seb : Contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas une pute. Surtout lorsqu'un ami est amoureux de celui qui veut coucher avec moi.

Ciel : Je ne vous comprendrais jamais...

Seb : De quoi ?

Ciel : Tu dis que tu ne veux pas blesser un ami, Claude a des sentiments sincères pour Aloïs, Aghni est tellement dévoué que ça fait peur . Et pourtant la nuit...

Sebastian : Tu ne comprends pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais respecter ton ami et tuer tes ceux qui t'ont humiliés en même temps.

Ciel : Oui je suppose.

Sebastian : Eh bien c'est la même chose.

Ciel et Sebastian restèrent longtemps à discuter. Assez pour que les hôtes les remarquent.

Aghni : Il va le protéger ? Il va tomber amoureux ?

Claude : Si Sbastian fait ça... il connaît les risques.

Soma : Mais qu'en est-il de Ciel ? Il sait pour la particularité de Sebastian ?

Will : Objectivement , je ne pense pas.

Claude : comme si tu étais autre chose qu'objectif Will.

Aloïs : Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, des masques ont dû tomber.

Aghni : mais pas ceux de Sebastian. Il ne révèle pratiquement jamais son passé, tout comme son jumeau.

Will : Dans tout les cas ils nous ont fait perdre de l'argent aujourd'hui. A bavarder ainsi, ils ne travaillent pas. Il feront des heures sup'.

Aloïs : je les rappellerai à l'ordre ne t'inquiète pas. De toutes façons nos clientes sont parties tôt, apparemment l'atelier peinture fait une exposition. Tant mieux, nous pourrons montrer à Ciel notre employeur.

Aloïs appela Ciel et Sebastian et ceux-ci vinrent rejoindre les autres. Cependant Ciel avait l'air perturbés.

Aghni : Seigneur Ciel... est-ce que tout va bien ?

Soma : tu es pâle, mange du pain au curry !

Ciel : Ses mots...

Soma : Hein ?

Ciel : Ce sont ses mots. A-t-il raison ? A-t-il tort ? Je crois qu'en fait je m'en fiche parce que je sais...

Soma : Tu sais quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Ciel : Ils resteront gravés dans ma mémoire, non, ils le sont déjà... Mais pourquoi ?

Soma regarda Aghni, un peu incrédule. Celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Il semblait que c'était à Ciel de réfléchir pour l'instant.

Will amena un ordinateur dernière génération et démarra la conversation Skype. Aloïs donna un coup de coude à Ciel .

Aloïs : Réveille toi ! Tu vas parler au boss là ! Alors tiens-toi bien et surtout ne panique pas.

Ciel : Paniquer ?

Claude : Ça y est on le voit.

Tous sauf Ciel : Bonjour patron !

?: Ah mes petits hôtes que je violerais bien contre un mur ! Vous baisez-bien ?

Ciel : HEIN ?

Aloïs : Je t'avais prévenu. Dans le langage de Kefka ça veut dire : « est-ce que vous allez bien ? » .

Kefka, aujourd'hui, on voulait te présenter notre nouvel hôte, Ciel Phantomhive.

Kefka : Mouahahahaha ! Vous avez réussi à le recruter ! Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous y seriez arrivés si vite. Vous lui avez fait quoi pour qu'il accepte ? Une pipe, ou la totale ?

Claude & Sebastian : Ça ne se demande pas patron ! Allez Ciel, présente toi à Kefka !

Ciel : B-bonjour monsieur, enchanté...

kefka : Mais qu'il est violable ! Tu ne t'es encore jamais fait agressé avec une tête pareille ? Pire qu'Aloïs.

Ciel se sentit rougir et ne savait que répondre, alors que les autres cachaient tant bien que mal leur rire. Kefka ressemblait à un Clown : il avait une très grande bouche étirée continuellement dans un sourire , des cheveux blonds retenue en queue de cheval et des yeux pétillants de malice. Ciel comprit enfin qui était son patron et en fût plus qu'étonné.

Ciel : Mais vous êtes... ?

Kefka : Ah ça y est il percute le uke !

Ciel : désolé monsieur le ministre, vu votre... comportement je ne m'attendais à ce que cela soit vous.

Kefka : et pourtant c'est bien moi : Kefka Palazzo, ministre de l'intérieur. C'est moi qui m'occupe de la vermine aux costumes Chanel. Mes méthodes plaisent plutôt bien à la justice de ce pays. Bienvenue dans notre club, je propose que pour fêter ton entrée ici , on fasse tous une orgie ! Oh en plus je rime ! Je m'aime, je suis génial !

Ciel : « il est taré ! » non merci.

Kefka : Toi tu dois être puceau, si tu veux je peux te trouver un bon coup.

Ciel : Non merci.

Aloïs : Hahahaha ! Tu beug Ciel ?

Claude & Sebastian : Non Kefka, il ne veut coucher qu'avec celui qu'il aime.,

Kefka : Celui ? il est déjà gay ? Quelle drôle d'idée de ne coucher qu'avec une personne quand on peut avoir tout le monde ! Enfin tu fais comme tu le sens hein, au pire tu te fais violer, au mieux tu te fais l'un des hôtes ! Plutôt pas mal, non ?

Ciel : … Nous avons une vision différente la dessus.

Kefka : J'ai bien compris ! Bon alors, Ciel tu es officiellement un hôte de l'ombre à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Claude & Sebastian : Surtout pour le pire.

Kefka : bon allez mes chéris, je vous laisse, pour les triplés ne vous inquiétez pas ils seront vite remplacés, d'ailleurs Undy-chéri doit discuter avec eux en ce moment. A plus et surtout baisez-bien !

Tous : A bientôt Kefka !

La conversation s'arrêta là. Ciel n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir, le ministre un tel dépravé ? Le pays était dans de beaux draps. Dehors, un rire sortit d'outre tombe retentit.

Aloïs : Tiens, Undertaker est là.

Claude : Les triplés aussi .

Undertaker : Vous avez deviné juste me voilà !

Will : Entrez Undertaker, on peut vous offrir quelque chose ?

Aloïs : Slurpslurpslurp, ne serait-ce pas un suceur ?

Will : La ferme Votre Grandeur.

Undertaker : Hihihi, non merci. Hihihi, quel joli nouveau hihihi...

Ciel : Enchanté, je suis Ciel Phantomhive.

Unertaker : Hihihi, tu arrives a point pour une affaire intéressante hihihihi...

Claude & Sebastian : Undertaker nous donne les affaires que le ministre veut que l'on résolve, alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

Undertaker : Tenez prenez ce document tout est écrit à l'intérieur. Je vous laisse les Thompson pour ce soir hihihi. Et j'allais oublier : montrer d'abord la salle d'entraînement à Ciel avant de commencer cette affaires, il faut qu'il soit mis au parfum des risques hihihihi...

Et sur cette dernière phrase Undertaker partit, laissant le document et les triplés rentrèrent. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques, la seule différence était que l'un avait une mèche plus longue à gauche, l'autre à droite et le dernier des deux côtés. Ils étaient roux et très beaux.

Aloïs : Putain, mais c'est pas trop tôt !

Will : Pour une fois j'approuve, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ?

Claude & Sebastian : Vous savez pourtant à quel point ce que l'on fait est important, non ?

Thompson : …

…

…

Aloïs : Von laissez tomber, nettoyez tout et préparer nos affaires du soir. Nous, on va montrer à Ciel les sous-sols. Viens Ciel.

Les hôtes descendirent les escaliers de la 3ème salle de musique et Aghni alluma la lumière. Et pour au moins la troisième fois de la journée, Ciel resta sans voix devant ce qu'il vit.

Alors, alors ? Comment vous trouvez tous les persos qui entrent en scène ? J'ai adoré écrire les répliques de Kefka XD A votre avis, quelle est la fameuse « particularité » de Sebastian ? Laissez moi des com' ça m'aide énormément !

Merci d'avoir lu, à samedi prochain ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour mes yaoistes ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Aujourd'hui c'est Saturgay ! (== jeu de mot minable) alors je poste ^^ Merci beaucoup de me lire, et merci particulièrement à Lovely Keiko-chan, Etoile-Lead-Sama, Twilight-and-BlackButler, Nayu-shii et Miss-Alissak pour leur reviews ! Ca m'aide vraiment !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : l'entraînement de Ciel ou : parce qu'un hôte doit savoir plaire, viser avec tout type d'armes, sourire et tenir en équilibre sur une corde.**

Ciel : … mais... ce... que...

Aloïs : Tu ne sais plus parler ?

Sebastian : Je peux comprendre, une salle d'entraînement pareille, ça ne se trouve pas sous toutes les salles de musique.

Ciel : Mais WHAT THE FUCK ! C'est pas une salle d'entraînement c'est carrément un parcours digne de l'armée de terre !

La salle était en effet impressionnante. Elle était immense, il y avait de tout : un stand de tir aux armes à feux avec cibles mouvantes à gauche , un grand parcours commando au centre, un tatami avec tous les équipements de sport de combat et d'escrime à droite. Les hôtes emmenèrent Ciel dans la deuxième salle composée uniquement d'une piscine olympique et de plongeoirs plus ou moins hauts . Dans la troisième salle il y avait des tapis de gymnastique avec les agrès (poutre, anneaux, barres parallèles...) et un mur d'escalade imposant. Ciel était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y avait autant de sports représentés ici. Une dernière porte était présente dans le fond de la troisième salle.

Ciel : Et la dernière salle, elle sert à quoi ?

Aloïs : Tu n'es pas encore près pour cela.

Will : Oui autant ne pas le briser tout de suite. On pourrait en avoir besoin.

Ciel : Me briser ? Pfff... Je ne suis pas à une fillette.

Aloïs : Vu ton physique, j'aurais dit le contraire.

Ciel : Tu peux parler blondasse !

Aloïs : Un peu de respect ! Et pour toi se sera Votre Grandeur.

Ciel : Tu rêves !

Aloïs : Je vais t'en coller une...

Ciel : J'attends de voir.

Aghni : Arrêtez ! Votre grandeur, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de nous enquérir des capacités de Ciel ?

Aloïs : hein ? Qu'es'tu dis ? Parle bien parce que là, je capte que dalle.

Claude : Agnhi dit qu'il vaut mieux demander en quoi Ciel est fort.

Aloïs : Ah c'est ça ! Mais c'est quoi cette formulation bizarre ?

Aghni : Je parle normalement.

Ciel : C'était trop difficile pour Sa Grandeur apparemment.

Ciel fit un sourire compatissant à Aghni et celui-ci le lui rendit.

Ciel : « il a de la chance Soma... d'avoir quelqu'un de bien qui le protège. Cette homme a de la valeur, et vu sa carrure, de la force aussi. »

Aloïs : Pfff... Au lieu de dire des conneries, dis-nous plutôt en quoi tu es fort.

Ciel : Euh... Je déteste le sport, je ne sais pas nager, je n'ai jamais tiré de ma vie, je ne suis pas endurant et je ne cours pas vite.

Aloïs : Putain mais tu sers à rien.

Ciel : Cependant, je fais de l'escrime et je suis perspicace. Tenez, je sais par exemple qu'Aghni malgré le fait qu'il porte un bandage et ne bouge presque pas sa main va très bien. Je dirais même qu'elle n'a jamais été blessée cette main. J'en déduis que cela doit être une arme importante pour lui.

Sebastian : Il est très doué.

Aloïs : N'importe quoi , c'était simple ! Puisque tu es si doué Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu as à dire sur moi ?

Ciel : Toi ? Tu n'es pas né noble, et vu la façon dont tu te comportes, je dirais que tu ne l'es que depuis deux ans. Le contraste entre ton comportement avec nous et avec les filles est frappant, tu as donc du recevoir des cours de bonnes manières versions vieille école, ton professeur, Nicolas Hopkins, a dû désespéré avec toi d'ailleurs !

Aloïs resta sans voix. Ciel avait vu juste sur tous les fronts et il n'y avait rien à redire. Le jeune Lord tourna autours d'Aloïs et continua.

Ciel : Ce n'est pas tout, ton kimono rouge avec une toile d'araignée noire prouve que appartient une vieille famille anglaise, les Trancy. Mais je connais les familles anglaises et je sais que cette lignée s'est éteinte il y plus de deux siècles . Tu as donc fabriqué une fausse identité noble en te basant sur ce qui a existé il y a très très longtemps... Mais nous savons tous ici que tu es un misérable gamin voulant se donner de l'importance avec son club.

Les hôtes regardèrent Ciel mi-choqués mi-admiratifs. Les yeux d'Aloïs s'étaient agrandi d'effroi. Il murmura.

Aloïs : Tu as raison. Je n'ai rien d'un noble... Ne suis-je pourtant pas le leader ici ? La valeur des hommes est une notion différente selon les personnes.

Sebastian : Pour une fois il parle plutôt bien.

Aloïs : Peu importe... Si Ciel est fort dans l'investigation, on va tout simplement lui donner tout de casse-têtes à résoudre. Mais, petit Lord, tu devras apprendre à nager, à sprinter, à tirer et à baiser !

Ciel : Très drôle.

Aloïs : J'étais sérieux.

Sebastian : Il faudra aussi lui commander des lentilles pour son œil violet.

Will : Bref ! Ciel change toi, tu commences l'entraînement tout de suite.

Ciel qui détestait le sport, grogna. Il alla se changer et fit tout un tas d'exercices plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Le parcourt en particulier l'acheva. Les hôtes ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Soma : Bah alors Ciel, tu ne sais pas courir ?

Aloïs : Il tient à peine debout c'est pitoyable.

Will : Jamais aucun de nous n'a fait un score aussi mauvais.

Aghni : Mange plus de pain au curry.

Claude : Et grandit un peu.

Sebastian : A part ton langage tu n'as donc aucun talent.

La réplique de Sebastian en particulier l'énerva. Elle était accompagnée d'un regard de défis et Ciel ne voulais pas se montrer faible devant le beau ténébreux. Ciel aimait les défis mais par dessus tout, il détestait perdre.

Ciel : Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je t'aurais à l'escrime.

Sebastian : Moi ? A l'escrime ?

Les autres pouffèrent de rire. Personne n'avait jamais battu Sebastian à l'escrime, Claude et Aghni l'égalait presque mais toujours l'homme aux yeux rouge l'emportait. Sebastian, conscient de son avantage sur Ciel lui proposa un défis.

Sebastian : Faisons comme ça : si tu tiens plus de 3 minutes contre moi, je suis à ton service jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Si tu perds, tu passes la nuit avec moi ce soir.

Claude : Sebastian !

Aloïs : …

Soma : N'accepte pas Ciel, n'accepte surtout pas.

Aghni : Est-ce qu'il sait.. ?

Sebastian : Non.

Aghni : Alors ne lui propose pas ça, il court à sa perte !

Will : Tu es vraiment un sale connard .

Sebastian : Alors Ciel ?

Ciel : Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé savoir ou je ne sais quoi, mais je ne refuse jamais un défis, et je n'ai pas peur. J'accepte.

Soma : NON !

Ciel : Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Sebastian : Alors c'est parfait. Prépare-toi.

Ciel allait passer sur le tatami mais Aloïs l'arrêta et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

Aloïs : Si Sebastian est à ton service, tu mourras... Tu es bien sur de le vouloir ?

Ciel : Tout être humain meurt. Je ne vois pas vraiment pas de quoi tu parles mais je suis prêt. Si je dois mourir, autant que sa soit avec tout les honneurs.

Aloïs sourit et lâcha Ciel. Il ne comprenait que trop les sentiments du petit Lord. Il le laissa se préparer. Tous les hôtes retenaient leur souffle.

Les deux adversaires se firent face. Lorsque le combat commença, Ciel attaqua le premier. Sebastian para son coup avec une facilité déconcertante. Ciel enchaînaient les coups mais comprit très vite que Sebastian les parerai à chaque fois.

Une minute.

Enfin, Sebastian attaqua. Le coup était fulgurant mais Ciel le para de justesse. Sebastian multiplia les attaques, forçant Ciel à reculer. Ses coups n'étaient plus aussi rapides que les premiers, ils avaient juste pour but de fatiguer Ciel.

Deux minutes.

Ciel était épuisé. Les coups étaient de plus en plus forts, et ils étaient si rapides que Ciel ne pouvait pas en placer une. De son côté, Sebastian était étonné. Il avait grandement sous-estimé les capacités de Ciel, il était vif et avait de très bons réflexes. Bien sur, cela ne durerai pas toujours et il était loin de l'égaler, mais il avait indéniablement du talent.

Trois minutes.

Sebastian arriva enfin à toucher Ciel. Le combat avait duré 3, 04 minutes. Ciel avait gagné son pari. Il était essoufflé mais heureux.

Ciel : Alors... haa... J'ai... gagné... fiou !

Aghni : tu as gagné là, mais ce que tu viens de perdre là est bien plus précieux qu'un combat... Cependant je dois reconnaître que c'était beau.

Soma : Oui, bravo Ciel !

Aloïs : Ouai, c'était pas trop mal.

Claude : Sebastian ne fait pas ça.

Sebastian : Je sais ce que je fais et je mesure l'étendue de mes actes.

Sebastian se mit à genoux devant Ciel. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air triomphant.

Ciel : Tu m'as donné ta parole Sebastian.

Sebastian : Et je la respecterai my Lord . Je promets de servir Ciel Phantomhive jusqu'à la fin de son lycée. En conséquence je le suivrai et je ferrai tout ce qu'il m'ordonnera si ses vœux sont formulés de manière sincère.

Ciel : Bien. Alors je t'ordonne de me protéger de tout les dangers qui m'entourent, compris larbin ?

Sebastian : Yes My Lord.

Aloïs : Pfff regarde moi ces rigolos qui se sont pris pour des acteurs d'une série japonaise. Bon maintenant que tout est clair entre vous, on peut aller s'entraîner ?

Ciel : Allons-y Sebastian.

Sebastian : Entendu.

Les hôtes s'entraînèrent des heures durant. Aloïs était habile au tir et à la nage, Sebastian et Claude... en tout, ils marchaient même sur les mains... Sur des barres fixes. Ciel se demandais si c'était humainement possible . Soma était une pile électrique, battant des records de vitesse sur le parcours ou en sprint. Aghni était fort en arts martiaux de tout types. Will était fort en manipulation d'une arme non identifiée.

Ciel : C'est quoi ça ? Tu nous fait le remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse ?

Will : un peu de respect le bleu ! Tu as là une des armes blanche les plus puissantes au monde.

Ciel : Un sécateur rétractable ?

Will : Tu veux que je test son efficacité sur toi ?

Sebastian : NON ! Laisse-le tranquille.

Will : Tu aurais été bien plus crédible si tu ne te tenais pas en équilibre sur les mains sur une barre parallèle.

Sebastian : Je peux même faire des pompes dessus !

Ciel : « impressionnant » Mouais... En attendant je ne suis pas sur que ça te servira lors d'une mission.

Grell arriva en trombe à ce moment là en criant.

Grell : Oh mon dieu ! Lisez l'ordre de mission que l'autre timbré vous a laissé, il est croustillant ! Et... Oh mais Will, tu es plutôt sexy quand tu fais du sport... laisse moi tâter ton beau corps musclé...

Comme à chaque fois que Grell lui faisait des avances, Will rougit et détourna son regard . Les autres hôtes s'éloignèrent légèrement à l'exception de Ciel à côté de l'hôte à lunettes et de Sebastian, toujours sur sa barre parallèle.

Will : Grell Sutcliff, veuillez ne pas me faire de telles avances, je ne le supporte pas.

Grell : rooh mais tout le monde sait que tu aimes ça ! Graou ! Tu es beau...

Grell-chan voulut sauter sur Will, mais celui-ci lui asséna un coup de lance qui fit tomber le roux sur Sebastian. Le beau ténébreux légèrement énervé que Grell-chan lui ait fait rater son record de tenue-sur-les-bras-sur-une-barre allait le frapper mais de nouveau William déploya son sécateur pour les séparer sous les yeux de Ciel que plus rien ne semblait étonner.

Will : Au lieu de vous chamailler comme des gamins, peut-être qu'on pourrait travailler ?

Ciel : Grell est au courant de... ce qu'on fait ?

Grell : Bien sur ! Je suis l'un des informateurs de ce lycée, voir le seul véritable.

Sebastian : Mais n'importe quoi... Tout simplement, Grell-chan a harcelé Will pendant presque un an pour savoir ce qu'il faisait le soir. Will a finit par craquer.

Will : Et je le regrette encore...

Grell : Arrêtez un peu, je vous ai servi non ?

Sebastian : Une fois ou deux... la plupart du temps tu es juste encombrant.

Grell : Tu es méchant Sebas-chan ! Tout le monde sait que ma présence illumine ton cœur... aïe !

Oh tu veux que je te bute ou quoi !

Soma venait de donner un coup à Grell-chan avec son doudou à l'effigie de Kali. Entre temps tous les autres hôtes étaient revenus. Aloïs qui se fichait royalement des disputes que la présence de Grell-chan engendrait, prit la lettre des mains de du roux et la lut à haute voix.

Aloïs : 'Salut bande de pédés ! J'espère que vous baisez bien. Je dois de nouveau faire appel à votre noir pouvoir pour résoudre une affaire des plus étranges. Quelqu'un s'amuse à enlever des enfants. J'en aurait rien eut à branler si c'était que des pauvres ou des gens sans aucun intérêt. Le problème c'est que le criminel ne se contente pas des pauvres, n'importe quel enfant ou adolescent, riche ou pauvre peut être sa cible potentielle. Trois lycéens de Ouran ont disparus. Bien sur la police ne trouve aucune pistes. Pour que les victimes disparaissent ainsi sans laisser de traces, il doit être forcément très riche ou influent, il n'y a donc que vous à qui je puisse confier cette affaire. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des personnes disparues, peut-être en connaissez vous certaines ? Sur ceux je vous laisse vous démerdez et surtout baisez bien.

Ps : Cette affaire devrait intéresser notre nouvelle recrue, ces enlèvements devraient lui rappeler quelque chose.'

Les hôtes se tournèrent vers Ciel qui avait légèrement blêmi . Ces enlèvements tellement parfais ne lui rappelaient pas de bons souvenirs. Du tout. Aloïs haussa les épaules devant le mutisme du nouvel hôte.

Aloïs : Préparons-nous, il y a du pain sur la planche.

Grell : Pous allez avoir besoin de moi ! Surtout toi Sebas-chan, j'ai les équipements que tu m'avais demandé !

Sebastian sourit et les hôtes soupirèrent.

Grell : tu vois que je serres à quelque chose !

Sebastian : oui mon Grell-chan, tu sers de magasin mais pendant les missions tu es inutiles. Bref, donne moi le matos.

Grell-chan préfèra ignorer la pique de Sebastian et avec un sourire diabolique sortit deux mallettes et les posa devant lui. Le beau brun ouvrit la première qui contenait une belle, une magnifique arme à feu. Ciel contempla son nouveau serviteur avec de grands yeux.

Ciel : C'est …

Sebastian : le M-16 que j'avais commandé ! Enfin ! Cette arme est parfaite !

Ciel : … no comment.

Soma : Ouah ! Elle à l'air trop bien !

Aghni : Prince ne vous approchez pas d'une telle arme, c'est trop dangereux.

Aloïs : Cool !

Claude : Tu m'avais caché ça.

Will : Il faut que j'envoie un e-mail comme quoi elle est bien arrivée.

Sebastian ouvrit la deuxième mallette qui était entièrement remplie de... préservatifs.

Ciel : Hein ! Non mais tu rigoles là !

Sebastian : Du calme ! Je fournit à tout le host club. Bon même si j'en consomme une partie je ne suis pas insatiable à ce point. Tu veux que je m'en serve avec toi Ciel ?

Ciel : Non merci...

Sebastian : Eh bien on fera sans.

Ciel : mais... !

Claude : il t'aura un jour.

Grell : Mais tu peux t'en servir avec moi !

Sebastian : Non merci.

Grell : Quoi ? Tu es donc vraiment plus intéressé par Ciel que par moi ?

Grell se rapprocha de Ciel et le toisa.

Grell : c'est vrai qu'il est à croquer avec ses jolis yeux vairons.

Ciel : Euh...

Grell : (chantant) I eat boys up, you better run ! (NDA : C'est la chanson de Ke$ha : Cannibal)

Et Ciel, comme dit dans la chanson, courut. Grell et Sebastian le suivirent pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Grell reporte son attention sur son Sebas-chan et court dans le sens opposé à Ciel pour le rattraper. Le nouvel hôte s 'arrêta dans une salle mal éclairée. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune. Soudain une voix sortit de nulle part fit se figer Ciel.

?:_ Tu cours toujours mais après quoi ?_

Ciel : Hein ? Qui est là ?

Ciel regarda autours de lui mais la pénombre l'empêchait de voir qui s'adressait à lui avec cette voix doucereuse.

?:_ Après quoi cours-tu Ciel ? Essayerais-tu d'échapper à ton passé ? C'est impossible et tu le sais bien. Le seul moyen de retrouver tes parents, c'est de finir comme eux._

Ciel : Vous connaissez mes parents ? Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin !

?: _Je les connais. Puisque c'est moi qui les ait tués. A ton tour Ciel Phantomhive._

Des mains s'agrippèrent brutalement au cou de Ciel. Le jeune homme essaya de se débattre, mais son agresseur était trop fort. Son visage était caché et Ciel sentit petit à petit ses forces l'abandonner.

Aie, aie, aie ! Ciel est de nouveau dans le pétrin ! Alors va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et surtout, ça vous a plu ? Laissez vos avis, ils sont importants ! A samedi prochain ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à toutes ! Après ce suspense insoutenable (ou pas) voilà la suite de la fic !

Merci beaucoup à Lovely Keiko-Chan, Nayu-Shii et Twilight-and-BlackButler pour leur reviews ! Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé ! :)

Ps : Je serais absente cette semaine donc pas de fic samedi prochain, désolée ! _ Me taper pas !

Ps2 : Attention LEMON dans ce chapitre ! Pour celles qui n'aiment pas ça, ne lisez plus à partir de la réplique :

« Sebastian : Je te l'ai promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. » jusqu'à « Puis ayant repris son souffle... »

Sur ce bonne lecture et encore désolée !

**Chapitre 6 :Aveux ou, quand les masques tombent, il faut bien faire attention de ne pas les prendre sur le pied.**

Ciel : « Quelle mort insignifiante... Je n'ai pas vécu longtemps et pourtant ma vie est pleine de vide. Je n'arrives même pas à distinguer mon propre assassin. Je suis pitoyable. »

Mais le mystérieux tueur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa besogne car il reçut un violent coup de pieds à la tête. Désarçonné, il tomba à la renverse, lâchant Ciel qui s'effondra. Le jeune comte toussa, et essaya de se relever. Son sauveur le prit gentiment dans ses bras pour le mettre assis. Ciel reconnu l' Sebastian malgré l'obscurité. Ce parfum, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Ciel : Sebastian...

Sebastian : Tu m'as reconnu ? Ne bouge pas j'arrive.

Sebastian se releva pour faire face à l'agresseur de son ami. L'homme c'était relevé et Sebastian allait lui donner un coup de poing mais il était habile et l'esquiva sans aucun mal. L'hôte grogna.

Sebastian : Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si tu as minimum d'honneur, vient te battre !

?: _Seule la victoire compte, l'honneur passe au second plan dans notre monde. J'ai échoué aujourd'hui mais je reviendrai... Et je finirai le travail commencé..._

Et avant que Sebastian n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme mystérieux s'était échappé. L'hôte jura puis retourna auprès de Ciel. Le garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ému par cette vision, Sebastian le prit dans ses bras tendrement et le câlina. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ciel arrêta de trembler et se blottit dans les bras protecteur de Sebastian. Son odeur si enivrante lui faisait tout oublier. Le jeune comte se demandais pourquoi il se sentait si bien? Pourquoi avec lui ? Sebastian caressa les cheveux de Ciel et ce dernier s'abandonna à cette caresse. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre pour le moment, seulement ses bras. Au bout d'un moment Sebastian finit par rompre le silence.

Sebastian : Tu m'as fais peur tu sais. Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer ?

Ciel : … Parce qu'il a déjà tué mes parents. D'après lui, c' était mon tour.

Sebastian regarda Ciel dans les yeux. On lisait toute la haine que le comte avait pour son agresseur. Il réfléchit avant de lui répondre.

Sebastian : Il a menti.

Ciel : Pardon ?

Sebastian : Tu crois vraiment que le véritable assassin se serait mis en danger aussi bêtement ? Il doit savoir que n'es pas seul dans les couloirs. Et puisqu'il semble faire parti du lycée , il sait aussi que tu es au club le soir. Ce n'est pas logique qu'il se soit montré à découvert sans aide et sans armes. Et puis il a dit : « je finirais le _travail _commencé » ça veut dire qu'il est employé par quelqu'un.

Ciel : Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi me tourmente-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi il se fait passer pour un assassin ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et Pourquoi, POURQUOI MOI ?

Ciel avait les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Sa fureur était presque tangible. Cependant Sebastian remarqua qu'il ne pleurait pas.

Sebastian : Tu devrais pleurer un bon coup Ciel.

Ciel : Je ne peux pas.

Sebastian : Pourquoi ? Ça te soulagerait.

Ciel : Je ne peux pas pleurer depuis la mort de mes parents, plus rien ne me fais pleurer, je n'y arrive plus. Et je ne veux pas y arriver. Pourquoi passer mon temps à me lamenter ? Ça ne sert à rien.

Sebastian : Tu es fort mais...

Ciel : Ça va ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

Sebastian : Et si j'avais envi de m'occuper de toi ?

Ciel ne répondit pas mais il scruta Sebastian mais se heurta à un regard impassible. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir mais comment en être sur ? Ce que Ciel savait, c'était que les hôtes étaient très bon menteur. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette Sebastian reprit la parole.

Sebastian : Tu as été franc avec moi. A mon tour d'être franc avec toi. Tu te rappelles de notre marché lors de notre combat d'escrime ?

Ciel : Oui. On a essayé de me dissuader de le faire. Alors explique-toi.

Sebastian : J'allais le faire. Mais il faudra que tu m'écoutes attentivement sans m'interrompre. D'accords ?

Ciel hocha la tête. Enfin, il allait plus en savoir sur cet homme mystérieux.

Sebastian : Je vais devoir tout t'expliquer depuis le début. En vérité, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je suis né. J'ignore tout de moi-même jusqu'à mon propre nom. On m'a dit : « Tu t'appelleras Sebastian Michaelis » Et cela fut ainsi. Toute ma vie une espèce d'agence pour orphelin à problèmes c'est occupée de moi et m'a envoyé dans des familles nobles ou riches pour les servir. Claude est dans le même cas que moi. Mais à chaque fois que je devenait vraiment dévoué a l'un de mes maîtres, il mourrait. J'avais souvent des maîtres gentils qui m'accordait de l'attention, qui m'aimait même. Et ils ont tous fini par mourir assassiné. Pour Claude c'est la même chose, mais Aloïs qui est le maître et l'amour actuel de Claude n'a pas peur de la mort.

Une seule petite fois, je me suis échappé de l'agence. Ils disaient que j'étais maudit, que j'étais un démon alors je me suis enfui. C'est vrai, ma force était exceptionnelle. Oui j'étais hyperactif à tel point qu'on devait me faire plusieurs piqûres par jours. Mais non, je refusais d'être maudit. J'ai erré longtemps dans les rues. Et dans ce quartier chic mais vêtements déchirés faisaient taches. Tout le monde me regardait dédaigneusement. Tout le monde sauf elle. Elle s'est penchée sur moi alors que j'étais assis dans la rue, seul. Elle m'a recueilli et aimé alors qu'elle était noble. C'est ma dernière maîtresse avant toi. Elle s'appelait Moemia. Les mois qu'on a passé ensemble furent les plus beaux de ma vie. On s'aimait profondément... Et un jour lorsqu'on se promenait nous sommes passé par cette ruelle mal éclairée que fréquentait les voyous. Elle avait peur et pas moi. Je l'ai laissé à peine dix minutes pour aller récupérer son chapeau qu'elle avait oublié dans un café. Et quand je suis revenu... Elle était étendue sur le sol... Méconnaissable. Morte.

Jamais je n'ai autant pleuré. Tous mes maître que j'adorais étaient morts, tous ! Même elle que j'avais pourtant préserver. Bien entendu, la police est venue et l'agence m'a retrouvé. La suite c'est enchaîné rapidement. Ils se sont occupés de moi et le ministre m'a engagé pour être hôte. Voilà c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment. Et ça implique que si tout le monde est mort, tu y passeras aussi. Alors que veux-tu faire ?

Ciel réfléchit longtemps à ce que venait de lui dire Sebastian. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir, les hôtes étaient bien trop bavards, il aurait vite fait de connaître la vérité. Alors Sebastian était maudit... ? Le petit comte éclata de rire.

Ciel : Hahahahahahahaha !

Sebastian : Ciel ?

Ciel : Franchement... Avoir peur de mourir à cause d'une hypothétique malédiction... C'est tellement pitoyable que j'en rit ! Hahahaha !

Sebastian regarda Ciel rire. C'était la première qu'il voyait le nouvel hôte rire, et même si c'était moqueur, le voir s'esclaffer ainsi le choquait. Quand Ciel eut fini de rire, il regarda Sebastian, provocateur .

Ciel : Personne n'en a réchapper hein ? Pas même celle pour qui tu as fuis ? Eh bien tu sais quoi mon cher ? Je serais le premier. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, et si je dois être tué bientôt, tant pis. Je ne me voyais pas vivre longtemps de toute manière et puis j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es sûrement l'être le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu et cette force me servira. Je veux juste retrouver celui a tué mes parents. C'est tout. Et tu vas m'y aider, puisque tu me l'as promis. Tu seras mon Arme.

Sebastian : C'est vrai, je te l'ai promis, et je le ferais, je serais ton Arme. Mais ça risque de ne pas être facile.

Ciel : Ce ne serait pas drôle si c'était facile, non ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Ciel. Sebastian, plus que satisfait par ce qu'il venait d 'entendre lui rendit son sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Le comte ne protesta pas. Il devait bien avoué qu'il aimait l'étreinte de sa nouvel Arme. Sebastian prit le menton de Ciel entre ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement. Ciel se retint de gémir. Comment des baisers pouvait-ils avoir un tel effet sur lui ? Il n'arrivait jamais à repousser l'homme aux yeux carmins, c'était trop bon. Sebastian émit un petit rire qui fit rougir Ciel.

Ciel : Quoi ?

Sebastian : C'est juste que tu disais que tu n'embrasserai que celui dont tu serais amoureux...

Ciel déjà rouge devint carrément pivoine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de ces paroles à ce moment précis ? Et lui-même était perdu : il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit, mais pour Sebastian... C'est vrai qu'il avait été attiré par lui dès le début et qu'il aimait bien l'embrasser, et en plus Sebastian était beau , attentionné, drôle et c'était le seul qui rivalisait avec lui en matière de joutes verbales. Est-ce qu'il était spécial ? Ou bien c'était juste histoire de connaître de nouvelles expériences ? Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, mais Sebastian interrompit le cours de ses pensées en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Sebastian : Tu m'aimes Ciel ?

Ciel : … Ne … dis pas... de bêtises...

Sebastian : Tu ne crois même pas en tes propres paroles !

Ciel : Je ne sais pas... C'est confus...

Sebastian : Alors laisse moi t'aider à te décider.

Sebastian fit un sourire en coin qui en disait long. Ciel lui appréhendais la suite des événements, et ce regard affreusement sexy n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Sebastian : Je ne te ferais que du bien cette fois-ci, promis.

Ciel : Parce que tu compte me faire mal plus tard ?

Sebastian : Certaines choses mises à certains endroits peuvent faire mal... Du moins au début. Bref, je peux... ?

Ciel : … Fais ce que tu veux mais...

Ciel n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il demandait. Ça allait devenir dangereux, il le savait mais d'un côté, ça le séduisait . Il devint rouge pivoine et murmura :

Ciel : … Ne me fais pas de mal...

Sebastian : Je te l'ai promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Avant que le nouvel hôte puissent répliquer Sebastian colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses baisers langoureux devinrent vite passionnés et Ciel sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il passa ses petites mains dans les cheveux ébène de son hôte préféré et le serra contre lui. Sebastian n'était pas en reste caressant son protégé sous sa chemise. Ciel gémit légèrement mais le ténébreux n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter cette fois. Tandis qu'il caressait le dos du nouvel hôte d'une main, il faisait sauter les boutons de la chemise de Ciel en à un en le fixant, les yeux brillants de désir. Son protégé soutint son regard mais frissonna. Était-ce de plaisir, de peur ou de froid maintenant qu'il était torse nu ? Ciel n'aurait su le dire, mais lorsque le beau ténébreux caressa son torse imberbe du bout des doigts, il n'y eut plus de doutes possibles, le nouvel hôte frissonna de nouveau et respira plus fort tandis qu'il commençait à être excité, ce que Sebastian ne manquât pas de sentir. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, puis descendit ses baisers sur son torse. Ciel se laissait complètement aller dans l'étreinte experte de son hôte préféré. Ce dernier adorait sentir Ciel totalement frémissant dans ses bras. C'est exactement ce que Sebastian voulait : un abandon total. Mais il fallait mettre en confiance son protégé alors, ce soir , il n'irait pas trop loin. Mais demain est un autre jour . Pour l'instant il devait attendre pour assouvir son propre plaisir et penser au bonheur de Ciel avant tout. Bonheur qui passait par les caresses ciblées sur l'entrejambe de son protégé. Ciel gémissait d'une petite voix aiguë ne demandant qu'à être satisfait.

Ciel : Sebas-... Dépêche-toi... Je... aah...

Sebastian : Tu es bien pressé. Bon puisque c'est ta première fois et que tu es très sensible, je ne te ferais pas languir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sebastian enleva d'un coup le pantalon et le boxer de Ciel qui instinctivement ferma ses deux jambes dans un geste de pudeur. Sebastian trouva ça adorable et l'embrassa tendrement. Sans s'en rendre compte, sous l'effet du baiser et pour laisser Sebastian se coller à lui il réécarta ses jambes faisant frotter son érection contre celle de son vis-à-vis. Ciel gémit plus fort et Sebastian, voulant entendre ce son à tous prix, descendit sensuellement sa main vers l'endroit voulu et le prit en main fermement alors que le garçon s'agrippait à sa chemise. La main clairement experte du bel hôte faisait des va et viens tantôt rapide, tantôt lents, mettant Ciel dans tous ses états. Finalement ce dernier finit par jouir dans la main de Sebastian. C'est haletant qu'il regardait son Arme se lécher les doigts de manière gourmande. Nos deux hôtes se disaient exactement la même chose : « délicieux ». Et ce mot résonna dans leur esprit.

Puis ayant reprit son souffle, Ciel s'habilla sans un regard pour Sebastian. Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

Sebastian : Ciel regarde moi.

Ciel : …

Sebastian le força à se retourner et prit son visage entre ses doigts.

Sebastian : Je n'aime pas les gens qui n'assument pas leurs actes. Alors tu vas être honnête avec moi et avec toi-même. Tu as aimé, je pourrai te faire plaisir quand tu veux. C'est tout. Les questions de vertus et de ce qui est bien ou mal, ce n'est pas pour les gens comme nous. Nos définitions de ces mots sont parfaitement différentes de celles communément admises mais au nom de quoi contester notre point de vue ? Alors maintenant, je veux que tu n'aie plus peur de la vérité. Du moins pas de celle-là.

Sur ces mots qu'il avait prononcé durement, il se décolla de Ciel. Et lui le regardait abasourdi.

Ciel : Deux grandes vérités en une seule journée c'est trop pour moi.

Sebastian : Il y en a une troisième, mais tu n'es pas encore près.

Ciel : … Sebastian... ? Ce que tu m'as dis cet après-midi... Avant qu'Aloïs nous appelle pour l'entrevue avec Kefka... Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Sebastian : Chaque mots n'étaient et ne sont toujours que vérité.

Ciel le regarda. Il vit que Sebastian était sérieux. Il allait dire quelque chose n'importe quoi pour prouvé à quel point il lui était reconnaissant mais un bruit les figea tout les deux. Heureusement ce n'était qu'Aloïs accompagné de Grell et de Claude.

Aloïs : Ah bah enfin ! Mais vous étiez où ? Il c'est passé quoi ici ? … Non en fait je ne veux pas savoir les détails.

Grell : Quels détails ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est Sebas-chan qui n'est même pas en tenue du soir !

Claude : Sebastian n'a pas perdu de temps on dirait...

Sebastian : La ferme, je ne veux aucun commentaires.

Ciel : « ne me dis pas qu'ils ont deviné pour... ce qu'on a fait » je me suis fait attaqué.

Aloïs : Attaqué ? Comment ça ?

Ciel : Un homme est arrivé et a voulu me tuer.

Grell : Hein ? Comment tu peux dire ça d'un air aussi stoïque ?

Aloïs : Ciel n'a pas peur de la mort.

Ciel regarda Aloïs et pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec lui, il eut l'impression qu'il le comprenait. Comme si quelque part Aloïs vivait dans le même état que lui. Sebastian avait raison : sa Grandeur n'avait pas peur de la mort.

Claude : Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit fabriquer des vêtement du soir à Ciel.

Grell : Nya ~ C'est vrai !

Aloïs : Oui mais partons d'ici, on retourne au QG des hôtes.

Tout en retournant dans la 3ème salle de musique, nos cinq compères essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur la tenue à fabriquer pour Ciel.

Claude : Quelque chose de sobre et de classe.

Sebastian : Ça n'irait pas du tout à Ciel qui est petit et mignon de nature !

Aloïs : Alors en tutu rose comme une petite fille ? Hahahahahahaha !

Ciel : Euh... Mais... ?

Grell : Mais ça ne lui irait pas du tout ! Ce qui irait le mieux au gamin, ce serait des porte jarretelles, un fouet...

Ciel : Eh ?

Sebastian : Un habit en latex avec des oreilles de chat.

Claude : Des fois je me demande si tu n'a pas des tendances zoophiles...

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de musique en continuant de se chamailler, Soma se jeta sur Ciel en criant son nom.

Ciel : Soma ! Aïe ! Lâche moi ! Soma est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi les habits des hôtes sont si importants ?

Soma : Bah d'une part parce que Owa adore changer nos tenues (NDA : bah quoi? xD) et aussi parce que nos habits nous aident et nous représentent.

Ciel : Vous aident et vous représentent ?

Aghni : Elle sont pleines d'armes cachées là où on ne les attend pas, dans les doublures par exemple. Ou dans nos chaussures.

Soma : Elles peuvent représenter notre caractère, notre famille, ou tout simplement nos goûts particuliers.

Ciel : Je vois... Bon maintenant tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

Soma se décolla de Ciel pour rejoindre les autres. Ceux-ci continuaient de se battre pour la tenue de Ciel. Au bout d'un moment il finirent par faire un dessin de la tenue qui irait le mieux à Ciel sous le regard indifférent de ce dernier. Bien sur les tenues étaient toutes différentes et les disputes repartirent de plus belles. Finalement après s'être lassés de ces disputes Ciel prit toutes les tenues dessinées et les déchira.

Grosse erreur. Les hôtes furieux qu'on ait détruit leur chef-d'œuvre coururent après Ciel qui prit de panique traversa toute la salle en hurlant.

Ciel : Maaiiiiiiiis !

Aloïs : C'est pour toi qu'on a fait ça abrutit !

Sebastian : Viens prendre ta raclée !

Claude : Aloïs revient !

Grell : Je vais le découper !

Will : D'accord mais faite attention à la -

Will n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ciel dans sa hâte de fuir ne vit pas qu'il se trouvait pile sur la trajectoire d'une peau de banane arrivée on ne sait comment sur le sol. Il trébucha sur Grell-chan qui fit tomber Aloïs, qui fit tomber Will, qui fit tomber Claude qui fit tomber Sebastian qui fit tomber Soma, qui fit tomber Aghni. Ainsi le bel effet domino créé par Ciel subit une fin tragique et violente, à savoir aplati face contre terre.

Ils se relevèrent tous péniblement et en maugréant. Ciel pensa qu'au moins l'avantage de cette chute monumentale était qu'ils avaient oublié leur envie meurtrières à son égard.

Will : ... Peau de banane. Ouch ! Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, si on parlait de ce qui c'est passé lorsque Ciel essayait d 'échapper à ce taré de Grell ?

Ciel et Sebastian leur racontèrent ce qu'il c'était passé et les hôtes les écoutaient en lançant des regards plus ou moins intéressés ou horrifiés. Bien entendu, ils omirent de préciser ce qu'il c'était passé après cette fameuse confrontations. Un long silence suivis leur discours. Mais Aloïs prit la parole.

Aloïs : Cet événement signifie deux choses. D'une : il est évident que le celui qui s'en est pris à ta famille n'est pas celui qui t'as attaqué Ciel.

Ciel : Je sais. Autre chose ?

Aloïs : Et de deux : Le véritable coupable a bien un lien avec le lycée... Même bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Pour Ciel cela signifiait que les journées à venir risquaient d'être aussi longues que celles qu'il venait de passer.

Alors là, j'attends vos reviews mes chères lectrices ! Surtout pour le lemon qui est pas super je trouve... Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis, je ne répondrais pas tout de suite mais n'hésitez pas !

A dans deux semaines ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Alors voilà, après deux longues semaines d'absence, voici enfin le chapitre7 ! Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été là, je le poste tôt. Et oui je me suis levée exprès alors que je suis en vacances, pour publier ce chapitre ! Il ne sert d'ailleurs pas à grand chose mais il prépare la suite qui sera bien plus intéressante...

Merci à Lovely Keiko-Chan, Twilight-and-BlackButler, Etoile-Lead-Sama, BlueTsuki Bezarius et Natitou pour leurs reviews ! Ça m'a beaucoup encouragée ;) Je vous adore les filles 3

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Deux semaines à Ouran, ou : comment en venir à regretter l'ennui que procurent habituellement les cours.**

Ciel rentra chez lui la tête bourdonnante. C'était vraiment trop pour une seule journée. Il s'endormit en à peine une minute. Mais même dans ses rêves, les révélations faites durant la journée le poursuivaient. Il, se voyait à 10 ans entouré de ces gens qui l'avaient torturé. Puis un le prenait au cou et l'étranglait. Mais au bord du gouffre, quelqu'un l'enlaçait. Sebastian. Alors tous ceux qui l'avaient torturé disparaissaient. Que son sourire était beau sourire, comme sa peau était douce. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas pu le toucher, il voulait remédier à ça. Il murmurait son prénom, son Arme l'embrassait, Ciel se sentait si bien. Il aurait voulu rester sur lui pour toujours, juste pour profiter de ses caresses. Il tenait tellement à lui, il l'ai...

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut. Non mais c'était quoi ce rêve ! D'abord il cauchemardait, puis après il... se jetait dans les bras de Sebastian ? Il couchait avec ? Oh non... Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce « détail » de côté au moins dans ses rêves ? Ciel soupira et se rendit compte que son fantasme l'avait marqué particulièrement entre les cuisses. Après deux ou trois jurons bien sentis, Ciel admit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il se rappela alors des caresses de Sebastian de la veille. Ça n'aida pas son érection qui grandit encore. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte sa main dériva vers son sexe et tout en pensant aux soins de Sebastian il se masturba jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ciel encore haletant eut un mouvement de panique en voyant qu'il était déjà 8h10. Il se lava et s'habilla rapidement puis parti, pour être à 8h30 au lycée.

Ciel courut et arriva à temps. Soma l'accueillit en lui sautant dessus.

Soma : Eh bah alors Ciel on a eut du mal à se lever aujourd'hui ?

Ciel : Soma, lâche moi je suis fatigué. Des matins comme ça, je m'en passerais bien.

Soma : Ciel s'est levé du mauvais pieds !

Soma lâcha Ciel pour aller rejoindre Aghni et sa classe. Ciel se dirigea vers sa salle de classe le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas attirer « leur » attention. Il s'assit au fond de la classe, à sa place habituelle . Soudain deux mains se plaquèrent brutalement sur sa table, le faisant sursauter. Il soupira et releva la tête vers ses enquiquineurs de jumeaux qui s'assirent sur sa table d'un même mouvement.

Ciel : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Sebastian & Claude : Tu ne nous dit même pas bonjour ?

Ciel : Non, je ne voulais pas vous donnez l'occasion de ma parler.

Sebastian & Claude : Ce que tu peut être antipathique ! Tu es notre ami, n'est-ce pas normal qu'on te demande des nouvelles ?

Ciel : Des... amis ?

Sebastian & Claude : Bah oui des amis ! Une notion que tu ne semble pas connaître vu ta tête !

Ciel : fermez-la un peu.

Sebastian & Claude : Tu es encore plus désagréable que d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Ciel : Vous me saoulez ! J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit fin de l'histoire !

Sebastian & Claude : Tu as fait des mauvais rêves ?

Ciel rougit. Ce n' était pas les mauvais rêves qui lui étaient restés en tête. Il baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de Sebastian. En le voyant ainsi, les jumeaux explosèrent de rire.

Sebastian & Claude : Apparemment C'étaient plutôt des beaux rêves... Trop beaux peut-être ?

Claude : Tu as rêvé de ce que tu as fait hier soir avec mon cher frère ?

Sebastian : Tu as du te sentir bien à l'étroit dans ton boxer ce matin...

Ciel garda la tête baissée, mais il savait que son silence était un aveu. Il sentit le regard insistant des jumeaux.

Sebastian: Et dans ce rêve, je te faisais quoi exactement ?

Avant que Ciel n'ouvre la bouche, le professeur arriva, obligeant tous les élèves à aller à leur place. Ciel soupira, heureux de se sortir de cette situation plus que délicate. Il craignait l'heure du déjeuner où l'interrogatoire reprendrait. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le cours mais un certain hôtes aux yeux rouges lui lançait des coups d'œils qui signifiaient clairement qu'il voulait ses explications et qu'il les aurait.

A l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'il allait dans la cour, Aloïs le prit par le cou et le traîna de force à la table des hôtes.

Aloïs : Mon Ciel adoré, si tu ne mange pas avec nous on ne se voit pas assez souvent !

Ciel : Dois-je te rappeler que je fais ce club uniquement pour rembourser ma dette ?

Aloïs : Et l'amitié dans tout ça ?

Ciel : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec l'amitié ce matin ? Je ne veux pas d'amis c'est tout !

Aloïs : Mais bien sur !

Il le fit asseoir à la table des hôtes. Bien entendu Ciel était entre Claude et Sebastian qui ne se privèrent pas de le reluquer avec à peu près le même air qu'un lion qui aurait piégé sa proie. Autant dire que le jeune comte ne se sentait pas très rassuré.

Sebastian : Alors Ciel tu n'aurais pas des choses à nous raconter ?

Ciel : …

Claude : Si tu ne dis rien, nous on le dira tout fort.

Ciel regarda Claude menaçant, mais l'hôte aux yeux jaunes, nullement impressionné enchaîna .

Claude : Vous savez que Ciel a fait des rêves érotiques hier soir ? Mais il veut même pas nous dire ce que c'était !

Ciel : Enfoiré ! Je t'en pose des questions ? Tais-toi !

Sebastian : Qu'il est mignon avec ce visage tout rouge... A croquer...

Soma : C 'est vrai Ciel ? Il y avait qui dans le rêve ?

Aghni : Il y avait Sebastian, sûrement.

Aloïs : Eh ! Raconte Ciel ! Je suis sure que tu sais même pas comment on fait l'amour ! Hahahaha !

Ciel : Je sais très bien comment on fait ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Aloïs : Hahaha ! Le grand garçon ! Enfin passons, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Le premier bal arrive dans 2 semaines, donc les hôtes se doivent d'être les plus beaux et de danser avec toutes ces demoiselles en mal d 'amour ou de cavalier.

Aloïs ajouta plus bas.

Aloïs : Et en ce qui concerne, nos affaires, une bonne occasion d'enlèvements pour le criminel. Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire n'est ce pas ?

Claude & Sebastian : Voulez vous dansez pour éviter de vous faire tuer Princesse ?

Aloïs : Exactement. Il faudra être sur tout les fronts pour éviter que quelqu'un soit enlevés. De plus il faudra surveiller tout comportement suspects de la part de l'un ou l'une des étudiantes.

Ciel : Je suis une catastrophe ambulante en danse mais pour trouver le loup qui se cache parmi les agneaux laissez-moi faire. J'ai l'habitude de ça.

Aloïs : Très bien... Attends une minute... Tu ne sais pas danser ?

Ciel : Oui je suis vraiment nul et en plus je déteste ça.

Les hôtes explosèrent de rire en voyant la tête énervée de Ciel. Le b-a ba pour un noble était de savoir danser la valse au moins. Vue la tête de Ciel, la danse devait être une corvée pour lui.

Sebastian : Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Ciel : Non ! Pas avec un homme !

Sebastian : Je ferais la fille si tu veux.

Aloïs : Oula ! Sebastian qui fait la fille avec Ciel ? Ça ne lui irait pas du tout, pas vrai Claude ?

Claude : Pas vraiment en effet.

Will : on s'en fiche. La pause déjeuner est finie, retournons en cours.

Soma : Ah... Will, la seule phrase que tu dis de tout le repas est la moins réjouissante...

Aghni : Mon Dieu a raison.

Will : Peut-être mais il est vraiment l'heure.

Aloïs : Ouai bon, dans deux semaines T.C.E ok ?

Tous sauf Ciel : Compris !

Ciel retourna donc en cours accompagné des jumeaux. Avant de rentrer en classe Ciel prit Sebastian à part.

Ciel : Bon ne te moque pas larbin et répond juste à ma question. Ça veut dire quoi T.C.E ?

S: Ça veut dire tenue correcte exigée. Il ne serait pas convenable que dans un bal, un gentleman de Ouran ne porte pas de costume trois pièces sur mesure et de la meilleure qualité qui soit.

Ciel c' était décomposé petit à petit lors de l'explication de Sebastian. Maintenant , il le regardait avec de grands yeux éperdus. Le jeune comte n'avait bien entendu pas de tenue de soirée et celle que demandait Ouran était financièrement inaccessible pour lui. Sebastian le comprit et soupira. Il prit Ciel brusquement par la main et courut hors du lycée. Le petit comte avait beau protester, le beau ténébreux l'emportait à travers les rues.

Ciel : Lâche moi ! Tu es censé m'obéir non ? Les cours vont reprendre !

Sebastian : Eh bien pour une fois dans ta scolarité, tu sécheras les cours.

Ciel : Quoi ? Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Sebastian : Trouver des vêtements.

Ciel : Hein ?

Sebastian : Je connais un magasin à côté du lycée, fais moi confiance.

Ciel : …

Ciel se laissa traîner par Sebastian. Il le fit entrer dans un magasin de luxe pour des tenues de soirées sur mesure. Ciel ne comprit pas tellement ce qui lui arrivait. Les couturiers lui parlaient une langue inconnue. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait si il préférerait une coupe droite ou évasée ? Sentant bien que Ciel était perdu, Sebastian répondit aux questions d'habillement à sa place. Il lui demandait son avis de temps en temps mais la plupart du temps, Ciel lui répondait de choisir pour lui. Au bout d'une demi heure, les mesures furent prises, les couturiers et vendeurs partis choisir les tissus. Ciel était épuisé par leur bavardage. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la grnade pièce où ils étaient en soupirant, sous le regard moqueur de son Arme.

Ciel : Quoi ?

Sebastian : Être fatigué pour si peu, tu n'es vraiment pas endurant.

Ciel : et je suppose que tu voudrais me rendre plus endurant ? Avec ces méthodes que tu aiment tant utiliser... Sur les femmes de chambre ou sur les hommes.

Sebastian : Je me trouve plutôt doux avec toi. La plupart du temps, quand je veux quelqu'un je conclue le soir même.

Ciel : Doux ? Après hier soir ? Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais ?

Sebastian : Non mais qu'importe, toi tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Ciel : Tu es en train de me dire que tu as privilégié mon plaisir ? Te fous pas de moi !

C'était la phrase de trop pour Sebastian. Ah ? Il le pensait si égoïste ? Eh bien il allait lui prouver le contraire et maintenant.

Le beau ténébreux se jeta d'un coup sur Ciel, le plaquant contre le mur. Le jeune comte se débattait mais Sebastian était bien trop fort. Il maintint les deux poignets de Ciel à l'aide d'une seule main et décolla légèrement son petit comte du mur pour parcourir son dos de son autre main. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de cet éclat si particulier. Était-ce le désir ? Ciel s'obligea à fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir ce regard qui le terrifiait et l'excitait à la fois. Mauvais calcul. Profitant de ses yeux clos, Sebastian l'embrassa brutalement, mordant les lèvres puis la langue de Ciel, lui imposant un rythme soutenu. Ciel était désemparé : d'un côté il avait peur de Sebastian, d'un autre côté il le faisait se sentir bien. Le beau ténébreux lui parla alors d'une voix enivrante et pleine d'envies trop longtemps contenues.

Sebastian : Ce n'est pas gentil de me dire que je ne me préoccupais que de mon plaisir... Tu vas être puni pour ça tu sais.

Ses mots résonnaient à l'oreille de Ciel qui ne pouvant plus se débattre, rougissait et était haletant, il essayait de retrouver son calme mais il se sentait glisser dans le plaisir.

Sebastian : Tu vois mon cher Ciel... si j'avais voulu être égoïste et me faire plaisir, j'aurais agis ainsi... Ton odeur est tellement douce. Tout ton être respire l'innocence qui ne demande qu'à être ôtée.

Le beau ténébreux porta Ciel de façon à ce qu'il ait ses jambes autours de sa taille. De nouveaux

le petit comte eut peur de la suite des événements ce qui fit rire Sebastian. Il approcha son visage de celui de Ciel et lui murmura

Sebastian : Tu vois... Si j'avais été égoïste... Je t'aurais pris maintenant... et hier. J'aurais fait ça assez bien pour que tu en redemandes. Et j'aurais profité indécemment de tes petites fesses, sans me soucier de savoir si tu étais prêt. Là, j'aurais été un connard pervers égoïste, cherchant seulement à tirer son coup.

D'un coup Sebastian lâcha Ciel qui surpris tomba à terre. L'Arme du comte le regarda intensément.

Sebastian : Cependant j'ai une morale, aussi petite soit-elle... A cause de la troisième vérité je ne te ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Je te tenterai bien entendu, mais tu choisiras jusqu'où tu veux aller.

Ciel : Une troisième vérité? Elle doit être très puissante pour pouvoir freiner ainsi tes ardeurs . Alors qu'elle est-elle ?

Sebastian : Elle est puissante en effet. Je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment. Après tout, tu connais déjà deux vérités.

Ciel allait protester mais le vendeur arriva, coupant court à leur discussions.

L'achat d'une tenue de soirée mit pratiquement 2 heures. Ciel était affligé, comment rattraper les cours ? Sebastian dans un acte de générosité bien calculée, lui proposa de rattraper les cours sur lui, vu que Claude lui passait ses notes. Ciel fut contraint d'accepter et c'est ainsi que pendant les deux semaines précédents le bal, Sebastian s'invita chez Ciel pour lui donner les cours. Des cours d 'éducation sentimentale. Il s'arrêtait toujours aux caresses mais il sentait les défenses de Ciel faiblir petit à petit. En effet, Ciel avait de plus en plus de mal à calmer ses ardeurs. Décidément, cet homme devait être un démon.

Heureusement, il avait maintenant beaucoup de clientes régulières qui se pâmait à ses côtés au club d'hôtes. Au départ, lui qui n'était là que pour payer sa dette n'en était pas si heureux. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que certaines d'entre elles n 'étaient pas des cruches riches et idiotes comme il le pensait. L'une d'elle se proposa même de lui apprendre à danser, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Cela ne plaisaient pas du tout à Sebastian et Aloïs pour des raisons différentes. Sebastian jalousait cette cliente dont la main de Ciel était sur la hanche et Aloïs lui perdait quelques unes de ces Princesses qui le délaissaient pour aller voir Ciel. De surcroît, il trouvait que Claude regardait beaucoup trop le nouvel hôte...Comment SON Claude osait-il regarder le comte ainsi ? Et comment Ciel osait-il le laisser faire ? Son humeur se dégradait mais il n'en laisssait rien paraître. Il aurait une conversation avec son amant après la mission.

Bref, entre les cours suivis ou séchés pour cause de « Sebastianisme » comme le disait Ciel, le club, les devoirs, l'entraînement des hôtes et la préparation du bal, les journées du jeune comte furent bien remplies.

Enfin le jour J arriva. Avant d'enfiler leurs tenues de soirées les hôtes se concertèrent.

Aloïs : Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler les enjeux de cette soirée. Soyez vigilants et vifs. Et bien sur discrets, personne ne doit savoir.

Will : J'ai équipé vos tenues de soirée de micros et je vous donnent à tous des oreillettes. Libres à vous d'allumer ou d'éteindre votre micro, mais l'oreillette sera constamment allumée. Si l'un de nous est en danger ou trouve quoi que ce soi, il prévient les autres.

Soma : Compris ! Ça va être amusant.

Aghni : Je veillerai sur vous.

Aloïs : Oh oui ! Que de réjouissances nous attendent, à commencer par nos tenues de soirées !

Claude & Sebastian : Alors c'est parti !

Tous les hôtes prirent leurs tenues de soirée. Ils se réjouissaient tous de porter autre chose que leur uniforme d'hôtes ou de lycéens.

Tous sauf...

Ciel : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur !

Tous les hôtes regardèrent la tenue de Ciel et ouvrirent alors de grands yeux surpris. Cependant une fois la surprise passée, ils explosèrent de rire.

Ciel avait en effet dans les mains, une belle, une magnifique... Robe.

Pauvre Ciel ! Encore une fois, il est dans de beaux draps... xD Alors ce chapitre sans intérets, vous le trouvez comment ? N'oubliez pas les commentaires, j'adore ça ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à toutes ! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews qui m'ont été envoyées ! J'étais malade toute la semaine donc j'ai lutter pour écrire ! Mais je vous offre quand même ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Le Bal ou : parce que la valse n'a jamais été aussi Rock'N'Roll**

Les hôtes étaient morts de rire et le comte mort de honte. Il se retourna vivement vers Sebastian, qui était censé être celui qui devait s'occuper de sa tenue de soirée. Le beau ténébreux eut un mouvement de recul.

Sebastian : Non, non c'est pas moi, je te le dis tout de suite, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

Ciel : Tu m'as fait prendre les mesures pour cette tenue de soirée...

Sebastian : Oui mais c'est loin d'être ce que je t'ai commandé ! Tu a entendu parler les couturiers non ?

Ciel : Oui mais j'ai rien compris !

Aloïs était hilare, il se tenait le ventre en hurlant de rire, les autres avaient se contentaient de sourire. C'est ainsi qu'apparu le véritable coupable aux yeux de Ciel qui contenait difficilement sa colère.

Ciel : Aloïs... Qu'est-ce que toi et ton Claude ont fait ?

Aloïs : Mais hahahaha ! Tu aurais du voir ta tête, c'était trop drôle !

Ciel : Abruti ! Tu as remplacé ma tenue de soirée !

Claude : Qui était très belle soit dit en passant, bien qu'un peu moulante au niveau des fesses. Ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de doutes sur qui te l'avait commandée.

Sebastian : Je rêve là ! Tu as remplacé ma tenue de soirée par cette robe ?

Claude : Oui, dès que tu as eut le dos tourner.

Sebastian : … Merci mon frère. Et celle que j'avais commandée elle est où ?

Claude : Chez nous. Dans le deuxième tiroir de...

Ciel : Je m'en fiche ! Çà vous plaît tout les deux de m'humilier ainsi ?

Will : Pour une fois il n'a pas tort. C'est certes très drôle mais ça nous fait dépenser plus.

Aghni : Un homme ne peut pas s'abaisser à porter ce genre de vêtements sans une bonne raison.

Soma: C'est vrai ! Alors c'est pourquoi ?

Aloïs : Eh ben en fait, on trouvait que ce club manquait de filles et comme Ciel a déjà été agressé, on allait pas lui faire courir le risque que le mec le retrouve. Au départ c'était par mesure de sécurité mais en même temps ça m'a fait mourir de rire ! Hahahahaha !

Ciel donna un coup dans la tête d'Aloïs qui ne sentit rien trop occupé à rire. Il regarda la robe. Toute rose et très mignonne, elle aurait sûrement plut à une fille mais Ciel, lui, était dégoûté. Cependant il reconnut qu'Aloïs avait raison. Son seul moyen de passer inaperçu était d 'être complètement différent de ce qu'il était réellement. A contre cœur, il alla enfiler sa tenue de soirée et les autres en firent de même. Quand Ciel revint les voir, il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques. Surtout Sebastian avec son costume noir et argenté. Ciel se maudit, une fois de plus, il avait cette sensation prenante qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Sebastian qui devait se sentir observer se tourna vers Ciel et lui sourit, amusé. Le nouvel hôte qui se rappela de sa robe rougit et détourna le regard. Sebastian vint à sa rencontre et lui mit une perruque sur sa tête.

Sebastian : Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de dire que ça te va bien mais c'est vrai que vu comme ça, tu me ferais devenir hétéro.

Ciel : … J'avoue que c'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire.

Ciel rougit adorablement, et avec la perruque, cela faisait vraiment féminin. Sebastian lui fit un grand sourire heureux et Ciel ne put que le lui rendre. Le beau ténébreux profita de se sourire, c'était tellement rare sur les lèvres de Ciel. Aloïs vint les interrompre car ils devaient tester les micros et les oreillettes.

Aloïs : Un, deux, un, deux tout le monde m'entend ?

Tous : Oui.

Aloïs : Bien, vous savez où se trouvent vos micros, vous pouvez les éteindre. Par contre, comme je vous ai expliqué, défense d'éteindre les oreillettes. Si l'un de nous a un problème, tout le monde peut intervenir. Bien entendu, nos tenues sont aptes à cacher des armes blanches ou à feu. Il faudra jouer à la perfection vos rôle d'hôtes mais en même temps chercher des indices sur l'affaire qui nous intéresse. Ça va être plutôt difficile mais j'ai confiance en vous ! Prêt ?

Tous : Oui !

Aloïs : Alors c'est parti !

Tous partirent dans les jardins aménagés pour danser. Il faisait encore chaud, c'était agréable pour tous ces étudiants de rester dehors. Les hôtes se mêlèrent très facilement à eux sauf Ciel qui était plus que mal à l'aise dans sa robe. Sebastian le secourut adroitement en l'invitant à danser pour paraître naturel.

Ciel : Comment veux-tu que je paraisse naturel? En plus si je suis la fille, les mouvements sont inversés...

Sebastian : Détend toi, il faut simplement faire comme si tout était normal. Allez viens danser. Et profites-en pour regarder autour de toi. Le coupable peut-être parmi eux.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Sebastian tira Ciel sur la piste de danse et se mit à valser. Le comte fut agréablement surpris. Le beau ténébreux dansait divinement bien, réussissant même à cacher ses faux pas. C'était un véritable plaisir de danser avec lui, pourtant Ciel avait horreur de ça en général. Il y avait-il une chose que cet homme ne sache faire ? Sebastian le regardait avec amusement. Il avait bien vu la surprise du comte lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à danser puis son sourire signifiant que finalement ce n'était pas si mal. Soudain Will leur parla à travers l'oreillette.

Will : Sebastian, à 10 heures, il y a l'une des principales suspectes.

Aghni : Celle qui a un lien avec toutes les victimes ?

Will : Oui... Tous ont été vus dans sa salle de jeu avant de disparaître. Renseignements difficiles à trouver, mais je crois que ça en vaut la peine.

Sebastian : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je croyais que c'était Aloïs son hôte préféré ?

Aloïs : Pff, elle me trouve juste mignon, quand j'ai essayé d'aller plus loin, elle s'est foutue de ma gueule, si je lui avait montré mes 'talents', elle se serait doutée de quelque chose. Donc, même si ça a foutu un coup énorme dans mon ego, je n'ai pas bougé.

Ciel : … Je compatis.

Sebastian : Ciel compatissant ?

Claude : C'est pas Noël pourtant...

Aloïs : La ferme vous trois ! Bon j'éteins le micro, j'ai des clientes à satisfaire. A plus.

Ciel : Il à l'air énervé en ce moment.

Claude : Ça lui passera.

A la fin de la danse, Sebastian laissa Ciel à un autre étudiant et alla rejoindre la suspectée.

Aloïs : Je me suis éloignée un peu des clientes pour commenter Sebastian à l'œuvre.

Claude : Ciel ne pourra rien dire il... elle est très prisée par les danseurs.

Soma : C'est lâche de dire ça alors qu'il peut pas se défendre !

Aghni : Sebastian , n'éteint pas ton micro, il y a des intéressés.

Will : Tu es aussi intéressé non ?

Aghni : Et toi ?

Soma : Vas-y Seb ! On est avec toi !

Sebastian soupira et s'approcha de la fameuse demoiselle. Elle aimait les hommes « mignons », il ne fallait donc pas qu'il joue le rôle du beau ténébreux. Dommage, c'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux, au moins ça lui ferait un challenge. Il accosta donc la lycéenne en la regardant avec de grands yeux innocents.

Sebastian : Mademoiselle...

Aloïs : Non mais c'est quoi ce ton mal assuré ? Et c'est quoi cette voix ?

Claude : Il joue au uke.

Ciel qui était en train de danser n'en pensait pas moins et écouta attentivement. Comme c'était énervant de jouer à la fille ! Et tous ces adolescents qui le reluquaient de la tête au pieds... Beurk ! Il allait exploser de rage avant la fin de la soirée.

Misagi : Je m'appelle Misagi. Toi tu dois être l'un des faux jumeaux, hum... Sebastian c'est ça ?

Sebastian : Je ne pensais pas être aussi connu.

Aloïs : Et cet air faussement étonné hahaha ! Il est trop bon...

Claude : Il à l'air gêné aussi.

Misagi : Détrompe-toi! Tout le monde te connaît ! Ah mais ne rougis pas, pas besoin d'être gêné ! Même si c'est adorable... Ah tu rougis encore plus !

Soma : Aghni, comment peut-il contrôler les réactions de son corps ? Normalement, tu ne fais pas exprès de rougir !

Aghni : La pratique je suppose.

Aloïs : Tu as entendu ça Ciel ? Prends-en de la graine !

Claude : Il ne peut pas répondre.

Aloïs : Je le sais mais je le dis quand même, un problème avec ça ?

Sebastian : A-ah... J'espère ne pas avoir mauvaise réputation...

Misagi : Non, tu as même trop bonne réputation, je me méfie de ça.

Sebastian : Puis-je vous prouvez que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous méfier ?

Misagi : Et comment ?

Sebastian : Accordez-moi la prochaine danse ! Quel honneur se serait d'être vu à votre bras !

Claude : On le croirait presque.

Aghni : Presque.

Soma : Mais elle, elle va le croire à tous les coups !

Misagi : Eh bien... Oui pourquoi pas.

Aloïs : Dans la langue qu'utilise les filles ça vaut dire 'non mais comment je pourrais te dire non ? T'es tellement beau ! '

Claude : Il a déjà gagné.

Lorsque cette danse commença, Ciel avait enfin été laissé tranquille par ses partenaires. Il prit une boisson pour faire « naturel » et regarda Sebastian et Misagi danser. Le bel hôte avait un sourire mignon et innocent aux lèvres. Et l'autre essayait de cacher son attirance pour lui. Ciel était écœuré. Sebastian mignon ? Sebastian innocent ? N'importes quoi ! Le comte serrait les poings, énervé sans savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt en ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi. Les compliments que Sebastian disait l'énervait. Les réflexions des hôtes achevèrent de le rendre fou de rage.

Soma : Eh bien Ciel-kun, tu as de la concurrence !

Aloïs : Toutes les filles sont de la concurrence pour Ciel...

Ciel : Je ne vois de quoi vous parler alors fermez-là ! Je pense que Sebastian serait d'accord avec moi.

Claude : Elle est jolie cette fille. A mon avis même si elle lui dit ce qu'on veut savoir avant d'arriver à la chambre, il couchera avec elle. Juste pour le plaisir.

Aghni : C'est Sebastian après tout.

Will : C'est une bête sauvage.

Soma : On entend plus Seb, il a dû éteindre son micro. Pour dire des choses... plus intimes à cette filles.

Ciel voulut protester, mais aucun ne sortit de sa bouche. Son cœur se serrait en entendant ces mots mais il voulait faire l'insensible comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas cette fois ? Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par une voix. Une voix doucereuse.

?: Très belles en effet ! Je n'en avais jamais vues de pareilles...

Ciel se retourna discrètement, il aurait juré que...

L'homme qui avait parlé était grand, roux et il avait une trace sur la joue qu'il avait vainement essayé de dissimuler. Une marque de coup de pied. Deux semaines plus tôt un homme grand avec une voix doucereuse avait tenté de le tuer. Sebastian avait sauvé Ciel en donnant un puissant coup de pieds à la tête. Tout correspondait la voix, la taille et la blessure.

Ciel : A tous les hôtes, celui qui m'a agressé il y a deux semaines est juste derrière moi . Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Aloïs : Je te vois, mais tu en es sur ?

Ciel se retourna de nouveau et croisa le regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Il parut d'abord surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils. Quand Ciel s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, l'agresseur prit de panique courut à travers le lycée.

Ciel : Hé toi là ! Il s'enfuit !

Tous les hôtes inoccupés coururent vers Ciel qui lui , courrait après son agresseur. Le lycée était un vrai labyrinthe, il ne fallait pas qu'il le perde de vue. Ils étaient dans les escaliers, l'agresseur semblait vouloir monter vers le toit. Arrivé au dernier étage, il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Will, Aloïs et Claude. Il voulut se retourner mais Ciel était arrivé, son flingue braqué sur le jeune agresseur.

Aloïs : Aller, rends-toi, tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

Will : Tu es Dorothell Kains, mais rien dans ton dossier ne montre une quelconque activité criminelle, alors dis-nous tout.

Dorothell : Je ne dirais rien.

Ciel : Dans ce cas tu mourras. Je n'hésiterai pas, crois-moi.

Dorothell : Comme il est mignon... Tu étais mignon aussi, lorsque tu étais couvert de sang et enfermé dans une cage.

Ciel : La ferme ! Tu n'y étais même pas !

Dorothell : C'est vrai.

Aloïs : Alors comment le sais-tu ?

Dorothell : Toi aussi Aloïs, tu étais mignon... Lorsque tu portais le cadavre de ton frère.

Aloïs blêmit et hurla de rage. Avant que les hôtes puissent réagir, il se jeta férocement sur Dorothell le projetant sur la barrière qui surplombait les escaliers.

Aloïs : Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Sale con !

Dorothell sourit ce qui énerva Aloïs encore plus. Le petit blond cria de rage et jeta Dorothell par dessus la rambarde. Dorothell hurla et s'écrasa cinq étages plus bas dans un craquement sinistre. Les hôtes s'entre-regardèrent légèrement paniqués et descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à trouver le corps complètement démantibulé de l'agresseur.

Will : Il faut l'éloigner d'ici. Nous ne pouvons laisser personne découvrir ça.

Aloïs : ... Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Ciel, j'aurais dû te le laisser... Il t'avait agressé et...

Ciel chargea d'un coup son arme et tira trois coups dans le corps de Dorothell. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Sûrement parce qu'il voulait se défouler. La poursuite de cet agresseur plus la robe, ça l'avait énervé. Maintenant, il se sentait mieux même si les trois hôtes le regardait bizarrement.

Ciel : Voilà, tu es pardonné.

Aloïs : Ha ! Il l'aura pas volé ce connard ! J'ai bien aimé ta réaction, en conséquence, je te charge d'aller retrouver Sebastian, qui a dû enlever son oreillette et son micro. Nous nous ferrons le sale boulot.

Ciel : Merci. Au fait, où sont Soma et Aghni ?

Aloïs : Ils étaient avec des clientes, ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer.

Ciel : D'accords. Bon, j'y vais.

Aloïs : A plus Ciel !

Ciel, ne supportant plus d'être en robe traversa le lycée pour aller se changer. En entrant dans la 3ème salle de musique, il entendit des rires. Étonné, il s'approcha de la source du son, et remarqua qu'il venait d'une porte à côté sur l'un des murs de la salle. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre à quoi elle servait. Ciel regarda par la serrure et se retint de pousser un hoquet de surprise. La pièce était petite, rouge du sol au plafond et contenait seulement une chaise, un meuble et un grand lit. Sur le lit se trouvait, Misagi, nue, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Debout près d'elle, se tenait Sebastian qui lui finissait de remettre sa veste. Ciel avait peur de comprendre.

Misagi : Tu ne manques pas d'arrogance Sebastian ! Mais je dois avouer que tu as raison, c'était plutôt pas mal...

Sebastian : Seulement 'plutôt pas mal' ? Il faut que je m'y remette sérieusement alors !

Misagi pouffa de rire dans son oreiller. Sebastian quant à lui avait perdu son sourire. Jamais Ciel ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression. Ses yeux d'habitude rieurs étaient brillants de tristesse, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte lui donnait un air si mélancolique que le jeune comte se serait bien jeté sur lui pour lui faire un câlin réconfortant. On était bien loin du sourire espiègle qu'il avait constamment au visage.

Ciel se décolla de la serrure et alla remettre son uniforme. La tristesse de Sebastian l'avait ému, mais le sentiment qui persistait était la jalousie. Il avait couché avec cette femme, il l'avait touché, lui avait fait plaisir. Et elle avait dû profiter de son beau corps. Ciel serra les poings pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Enfin il entendit les deux amants d'un soir sortir. Sebastian, qui avait retrouvé son sourire, raccompagnait Misagi. Après qu'elle fût partie, il aperçu Ciel qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Sebastian : Ciel ? Tu étais là ?

Ciel : Non, ce n'était pas moi, c'était mon ombre...

Sebastian : Toujours aussi agréable.

Ciel : Si tu veux quelqu'un d'agréable, va retrouver ta Misagi. Moi je ne suis pas comme ça.

Sebastian : Tu me sembles bien froid.

Ciel Peut-être.

Sebastian : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ciel : Rien.

Sebastian : Dis moi ! Je déteste quand tu n'es pas honnête !

C'en était trop pour Ciel. Toute la soirée n'avait été que désastre et Sebastian, qui l'énervait avec son honnêteté ! Il explosa.

Ciel : Il y a que j'en ai marre ! Tu veux que je sois honnête ? Parfait ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! Si je suis jaloux ? Oui ! Et à raison ! Tu es à moi ! Personne ne peut dire le contraire ! Tu m'appartiens, puisque tu me l'as promis ! J'ai détesté te voir draguer cette fille !J'ai détesté savoir que tu avais couché avec elle ! Et j'ai détesté voir ton visage triste après ! Je ne veux pas le revoir ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas...

Ciel sentant venir la crise d'asthme, se calma et respira calmement. Il baissa sa tête honteux de ce qu'il avait dit. Sebastian, lui, était heureux tellement heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, qu'il devait se contrôler pour ne pas sauter de joie à travers la pièce. Il enlaça Ciel tendrement.

Sebastian : Tu es adorable, Ciel. Tu es tellement mignon lorsque tu es à la fois honnête et jaloux. Je suis à toi, c'est d'accord mais il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien. Tu devras me satisfaire, puisqu'il n'y aura que toi. Comme dans ton rêve.

Ciel : Tient, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le ressortir...

Sebastian : Tu me racontera tous les détails sur le chemin de ta maison.

Les hôtes arrivèrent à ce moment, brisant le petit nuage sur lequel flottait nos deux héros. Ciel se décolla rapidement de Sebastian. Aloïs s'affala sur un fauteuil.

Aloïs : Pfiou ! Il pèse son poids l'autre. Bon, je suis crevé donc on fera le rapport de la soirée lundi. Bon week-end mes chéris !

Et sur ces paroles, la plupart des hôtes prirent une douche dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement. D'autres rentrèrent chez eux.

Ciel rentra chez lui et soupira de fatigue.

Ciel : La soirée a été drôlement longue.

La porte d'entrée se ferma d'un coup et des bras l'entourèrent possessivement.

Sebastian : Tu trouves ? Car si la soirée a été longue, la nuit, elle, ne fait que commencer...

Tadam ! :se reçoit des tomates de la part des yaoistes (surtout de Lovely) : Oui je sais, je coupe au mauvais moment... Mais bon... La semaine prochaine LEMON et bien gros cette fois !

Laissez-moi des com' cette fois-ci j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir ! A plus ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ! Bonjour mes yaoistes préférées ! ^^ Voici le chapitre tant attendu du lemon ! Enfin ! Ce chapitre prouve à lui tout seul que je suis une perverse à l'esprit tordu mouahahahaha !

Bref, merci beaucoup à Nayu-shii, Lovely, BisShenshi, Etoile-Lead-Sama et Twilight-and-BlackButler pour leur review :D Mille mercis !

Et sinon... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Citronnade pour les yaoïstes, ou : parce que les fangirls aiment les lemons et les histoires d'amour compliquées.<strong>

Ciel se sentit rougir. Son cœur battait déjà plus fort. Il ne rompit pourtant pas l'étreinte, bien au contraire, il se blottit contre Sebastian. Celui-ci, ravit que Ciel ne se défile pas, mordilla son lobe d'oreille envieusement. Le petit comte se retint de gémir et se retourna pour avoir Sebastian en face de lui. Il lui offrit ses lèvres et le beau ténébreux les dévora. Un baiser brûlant de désir et de passion pour son hôte préféré. Un baiser qu'il dominait totalement. Il passa sa main sous la veste et la chemise de Ciel, caressant son dos du bout des ses ongles noirs. Il le sentit frissonner et gémir doucement. Sebastian fit reculer son futur amant jusqu'à sa chambre, mais les jambes du comte tremblaient tellement que le beau ténébreux finit par le porter par les hanches. Ciel mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Sebastian, se sentant bien plus à l'aise lorsqu'il était collé à son corps. Le beau ténébreux finit par entrer dans la chambre, donner un coup de pieds pour fermer la porte et se laisser tomber sur le lit, Ciel sous lui. Lentement mais sûrement le jeune comte commençait à glisser vers le plaisir. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fût qu'il comprenait pourquoi les jeunes filles livraient facilement tous leurs secrets à Sebastian. Ce dernier avait entreprit de déshabiller Ciel. La veste fut rapidement enlevée et tout en continuant de l'embrasser il desserra la cravate du jeune comte. Il enleva ensuite les boutons de sa chemise un à un, lentement caressant son torse à la peau si douce. Il allait faire subir au pantalon le même sort, mais le jeune comte l'arrêta et se redressa.

Ciel : Sebastian attends !

Sebastian leva des yeux surpris vers Ciel... et se retint de lui sauter dessus. Le comte, rouge de gêne et d'excitation, la chemise à moitié défaite était vraiment beau. Et ces yeux brillants qui en demandaient plus ! C'était tellement érotique qu'il déglutit difficilement.

Sebastian : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ciel ?

Ciel : Je veux te déshabiller... La dernière fois je ne t'ai pas vu... C'est pas juste ! En plus dans mon rê... euh... non rien.

Ciel enleva les boutons de la veste de Sebastian pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Le beau ténébreux quant à lui ne pût qu'exploiter l'information que Ciel avait malencontreusement laissé filtrer.

Sebastian : Dans ton rêve, tu me déshabillais ?

Ciel : ... Oui .

Sebastian : Et qu'est-ce que tu me faisais d'autre ?

Ciel : Pas grand chose... Je te touchais juste un peu.

Sebastian : Juste un peu ? Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir me toucher, et pas qu'un peu.

Ciel rougit de plus belle et termina d'enlever la veste de Sebastian. Celui-ci se sentit soudainement tiré par la cravate, regarda le visage rouge de Ciel et l'embrassa tendrement. Il aida le comte à enlever sa chemise et sa cravate qui finirent toutes deux au sol. Sebastian fit subirent le même sort aux vêtements qui couvraient encore le torse de Ciel.

Alors les jeux amoureux commencèrent. Chacun voulant procurer le plus de plaisir à l'autre, ils se caressaient le torse sensuellement, se murmuraient des mots doux à l'oreille, s'embrassaient dans le cou et haletaient. Chaque soupirs, chaque gémissements de l'autre étaient une victoire. Ciel qui découvrait le corps de Sebastian, ne se lassait pas de le toucher. Son Arme avait vraiment un corps parfait : fin mais musclé. Il dessinait les contours de ses abdominaux presque innocemment, mais pour Sebastian, c'était justement son manque expérience qui était touchant et excitant. Il le poussa doucement en arrière pour pouvoir à son tour le toucher, mais Ciel n'était pas d'accord et repoussa Sebastian. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et pour couper court à ses excitantes protestations, il lui pinça ses petits boutons de chairs. Ciel cria de surprise et de plaisir. Sebastian heureux de son effet, lui fit un sourire espiègle et continua de titiller ses tétons. Ciel haletait et gémissait le nom de son bel hôte. Surprenant Sebastian, il se laissa tomber en arrière en l'entraînant avec lui. Profitant qu'il n'ait pas pu réagir, Ciel l'embrassa langoureusement cherchant avec fièvre les points sensible de son Arme. Mais dans cette position, leurs entrejambes déjà gonflés se frottaient, les excitants encore plus. Bientôt, être seulement à moitié nu ne leur suffisait plus et Ciel voulut enlever le reste des vêtements de Sebastian. Cependant le beau ténébreux l'arrêta, et sortit cinq préservatifs sous le nez de Ciel, qui ne pût que rougir davantage. Sebastian rit légèrement ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le comte. Pour se venger il lui enleva son pantalon qui vola à travers la pièce. Sebastian contre-attaqua rapidement en enlevant celui de Ciel. De nouveaux, ils se caressaient partout, se cherchaient et essayaient d'enlever le boxer de l'autre. De nouveau Sebastian coupa Ciel en faisant le contour de la marque qu'il avait en bas du dos. Ciel se tendit d'un coup en étouffant un gémissement.

Sebastian : Tu n'aimes pas cette marque hein ? Elle te rappelle tes douleurs passées. Laisse moi te toucher ici. Je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu penses à cette marque, tu sentes mes étreintes. Je veux que tu ne vois que moi.

Ciel : Se...bas...tian... possessif...

Sebastian : Toi aussi Ciel... Tu es aussi possessif que moi.

Ciel : … Touche moi encore... Rassure moi... encore... Mon Sebastian...

Sebastian : 'Mon' Sebastian... Je vois que l'excitation a de très bons effets sur toi...

Ciel : Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es à moi, je te l'ai déjà dit...

Sebastian : Oui... Mon Ciel...

Sebastian fit un sourire tendre à Ciel et caressa sa marque. Puis, il se lécha les lèvres toujours en regardant Ciel qui fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore celui-là ? La réponse vint rapidement lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la langue de Sebastian parcourir sa marque. Il poussa un petit cri tout mignon et pas très viril, ce qui fit sourire le beau ténébreux. Après avoir retracé sa marque Sebastian descendit sa langue plus bas. Il fit glisser le boxer de Ciel lentement et sourit en voyant l'érection du jeune comte. Il lécha le gland de son partenaire qui cria de plaisir. Ciel cachait sa tête entre ses mains, gêné, mais trop excité pour protester. Il ne pût s'empêcher de crier lorsque Sebastian prit son sexe en bouche pour faire des va et viens rapides et diaboliquement bons.

Ciel eût chaud, très chaud, son bel hôte allait définitivement le rendre fou. La langue de Sebastian était aussi bonne en parole qu'en action et Ciel criait de plus en plus fort. Mais Sebastian s'arrêta rapidement le faisant grogner de frustration.

Ciel : Hm... Pourquoi ?

Sebastian : Parce que j'ai assez attendu.

Ciel : … Tu vas y aller doucement hein ? Je ne veux pas avoir trop mal...

Sebastian lui sourit. Ciel avait peur, il le savait bien. Mais il savait aussi que jamais le comte n'avouerai ses faiblesses. Même dans cette situation, il restait noble, séduisant le beau ténébreux sans s'en rendre compte.

Sebastian : Mon but, n'est pas de te faire du mal, mais de de te faire du bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irais doucement.

Ciel hocha la tête et son hôte préféré lui mit trois doigts sur ses lèvres.

Sebastian : Suce-les.

Ciel : … Tu veux me faire bouffer ton verni ?

Sebastian rit légèrement et Ciel finit par prendre ses doigts en bouche. Il les suçait avec gourmandise et envie. Si le petit comte était si doué avec sa langue, Sebastian avait hâte de le voir à l'œuvre pour une fellation. Il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Ciel et les remplaça par ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, il descendait sa main le long du corps du petit comte, caressant son entrée tant convoitée. Ciel gémit entre les baisers aguichant clairement Sebastian qui enfonçât un doigt en lui. Le petit comte cria de douleur mais son hôte favori fit des va et viens avec son sexe. Ciel ne savait plus si il avait mal ou si ça lui faisait du bien mais au milieu de son plaisir douloureux, il agrippa les épaules de Sebastian le griffant dans le dos, mais peu importe, pour le beau ténébreux, c' était délicieux. Il sentait Ciel se détendre autour de son doigt donc il en rajouta un deuxième qui passa plus facilement que le premier. Le petit comte se sentait tellement bien ! Comment était-ce possible de ressentir autant de plaisir mais pourtant d'en vouloir plus ? Il gémit à l'oreille de Sebastian.

Ciel : Sebastian... Prends moi...

Sebastian : Eh ? Mais Ciel, je...

Ciel : Prends moi !

Sebastian : … Yes my Lord.

Sebastian était agréablement surpris par la demande de Ciel mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il arrêta ses attouchements pour prendre un préservatif. Pendant qu'il le mettait, Ciel protestait.

Ciel : Mais dépêche-toi !

Sebastian : Un peu de patience chéri.

Ciel : Mais... hmm... J'aime pas attendre...

Sebastian : J'avais remarqué. D'ailleurs tu sais y faire pour avoir ce que tu veux.

En effet Ciel faisait exprès de gémir et de soupirer, se languissant de son beau ténébreux. Il le regarda avec un faux sourire innocent auquel Sebastian répondit par une moue faussement énervée. Enfin, le beau ténébreux finit par se placer devant son entrée au dessus de Ciel, qui appréhendait légèrement. Sebastian s'enfonça lentement en Ciel mais s'arrêta lorsque le petit comte cria de douleur. Il plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille et attendit que Ciel le supporte mieux. C'était une attente longue est difficile car Ciel était étroit donc extrêmement excitant, mais il se fit violence pour ne pas bouger, et serra les draps. Voyant les efforts que fournissaient Sebastian, Ciel se sentit coupable de devoir le faire attendre mais ça lui faisait si mal. Alors, par compassion, il l'entoura de ses bras.

Ciel : Merci.

Sebastian : C'est rien, je suis habitué... Tu n'as pas à...

Ciel : Bouge.

Sebastian : Pardon ?

Ciel : Bouge ! Je veux te sentir plus fort ! Bouge !

Sebastian : Seulement après m'être enfoncé complètement.

Ciel : Complètement ? Mais... T'as un truc énorme ! Ça fait quelle taille bordel ?

Sebastian : … J'y vais.

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Sebastian s'étant enfoncé complètement en lui, le seul son qui sortit de la bouche du comte fût un cri de douleur. Le beau ténébreux le détendit du mieux qu'il pût en prenant son érection en main. Ciel supportait mieux la douleur et se détendait petit à petit. Sebastian le sentit.

Sebastian : Ça va mieux ? Je peux bouger ?

Ciel : Oui... Doucement...

Sebastian sourit. Décidément, faire l'amour avec Ciel provoquait des effets plus que satisfaisant sur le comte. Il entama des mouvements lents et Ciel se sentit de nouveau partir. Il avait encore un peu mal, mais cette sensation disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser place au plaisir. Le comte sentait Sebastian en lui, et jamais il n'avait connu une sensation aussi grisante que celle-là. Il ne pouvait que gémir son plaisir fasse à ces sentiments nouveaux. Bientôt il n'eut plus mal du tout.

Ciel : Se... aah... Plus...

Sebastian sourit à son amant et enlaça tendrement ces doigts avec les siens. Ce geste fit rougir Ciel plus encore si c'était possible. Le beau ténébreux accéléra d'un coup ses va et viens ce qui fit le crier de plaisir. Sebastian gémit lui aussi, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. Tous les deux partaient vers l'extase. Dans un élan de lucidité Sebastian retourna Ciel pour le mettre sur le ventre sans arrêter ses va et viens. Ciel hurla non seulement son beau ténébreux venait de toucher sa prostate mais en plus les sensations dans cette position étaient encore meilleures. Et Sebastian accéléraient encore ses mouvements, le faisant hurler et se cambrer, son beau ténébreux maintenant ses hanches fermement le pilonnant de coups de rein. Bientôt, l'hôte aux yeux rouges sentit l'intimité de Ciel se resserrer et sut qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs surtout en sentant l'étroitesse du comte. Quelques coups de reins leur suffirent à monter ensemble au 7ème ciel.

Ciel s'effondra sur le lit, exténué mais heureux. Sebastian se retira et enleva le préservatif qu'il jeta à la poubelle. Lorsqu'il revint, le jeune comte le regarda, ses yeux reflétant encore le plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ciel : Tu vas dormir avec moi.

Sebastian : Oui.

Le beau ténébreux vint rejoindre son amant sous les draps et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci l'enlaça.

Ciel : Dis-moi que c'était mieux qu'avec toutes les autres.

Sebastian : C'était mieux qu'avec toutes les autres.

Ciel : Tu ne le penses pas, hein ?

Sebastian : Détrompes-toi. Pour une fois, je ne me sens pas triste et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais.

Ciel : Tu n'as pas eu cette expression, comme quand tu avais couché avec Misagi. Tant mieux.

Sebastian : Ciel, promets-moi de ne pas me taper demain matin.

Ciel : Pourquoi ?

Sebastian : Parce que tu vas avoir mal aux fesses.

Ciel : Ah ? On verra bien.

Sebastian : Bonne nuit mon Ciel.

Ciel : Bonne nuit mon Sebastian.

Tous les deux s'endormirent rapidement. Et le lendemain comme prévue la journée commença par un « BOUM » assez sonore. Sebastian se réveilla en sursaut pour voir Ciel face contre terre en train de se tenir le bas du dos.

Sebastian : Le mal de la première fois.

Ciel : Aie... C'est super douloureux ! Je vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir pendant des siècles !

Sebastian : N'exagère pas. Tu allais où comme ça ?

Ciel : … Je voulais pas que vois mon corps plein de tes marques.

Sebastian : Raté. Allez je vais prendre une douche. Tu me fais à manger ?

Ciel : Tu t'es cru chez toi ?

Sebastian : Je suis chez moi.

Et sans laisser le temps à Ciel de répliquer, il alla dans la salle de bain. Le comte ronchonna mais finit par aller préparer à manger. Quand ils eurent fini de se préparer Sebastian embrassa Ciel qui ne protesta pas. Le beau ténébreux ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, considérant sûrement que son amant avait encore mal. Ciel l'observa. Comme on était dimanche, Sebastian avait mis des habits normaux. Il était tout en noir, son pantalon large était parcouru de chaînes et son t-shirt noir lui donnait un air de métaleux. Ce qui exaspérait Ciel c'était que dans n'importe quelles tenues il était magnifique. Il soupira quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était Aloïs, accompagné de Claude.

Ciel : Aloïs ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Aloïs : Je viens passer un bon dimanche en compagnie de mes amis ! Comme je savais que vous étiez là, je me suis dit qu'on irait dans un centre commercial de prolétaire pour s 'amuser un peu.

Claude : Et puis vous avez des trucs à nous dire tous les deux.

Sebastian : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Claude et Aloïs savait bien que Sebastian mentait mais il savaient aussi que le beau ténébreux ne dirait rien en présence de Ciel. Peu importe, ils attendraient.

Les deux couples sortirent et furent vite rejoins par Aghni, Soma, Grell et Will. L'après-midi fût assez sympathique. Sebastian tenait discrètement la main de Ciel. D'abord gêné, le comte finit par accepter la main de son amant, les railleries de ses amis l'ayant décidé.

Ciel : S-Sebastian ! Pas ici ! On est dans un lieu public

Sebastian : Et alors ?

Aghni : Il n'a pas l'habitude.

Soma : Aghni veut dire que tu es coincé Ciel-kun !

Aloïs : Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le décoincé...

Will : Et réussi.

Grell : Aaaaaaah ! Mais je suis trop jalouse ! Pourquoi avec ce gamin qui ressemble à une fillette?

Claude : Oui parce que toi tu ne ressembles pas du tout à une fille Grell-chan. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas du tout un drag-queen .

Sebastian : Oui là c'est le démon qui se fout de Satan.

Ciel : On dit l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Sebastian : C'est pareil non ? Moi qui pensait avoir enlevé ton balais dans le cul...

Aloïs : remplacé par autre chose de moins long mais de plus large.

Ciel : Pff... De toute façon comment vous pouvez savoir si on l'a fait?

Aloïs : Eh bien parce que Sebastian et toi semblez plus proche...

Claude : hem !

Soma : hum !

Aghni : hem hem !

Will : Hem...

Grell : hem ! Hem, hem !

Sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades, Aloïs finit par lâcher.

Aloïs : … Et surtout parce que tu boîtes...

Claude : Voilà qui est plus honnête.

Ciel : Hein ? C'est vrai ?

Tous : Oui.

Ciel : … J'aurais dû rester à la maison, je dois avoir l'air ridicule.

Aloïs : On dirait juste que tu t'es pris une grue de chantier dans le cul, mais sinon ça va.

Ciel : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les passants se retournèrent en voyant Ciel crié. Les hôtes essayaient de se retenir de rire et le comte était mort de honte. Il aurait voulu creuser un trou de souris et s'y cacher. Sebastian serra la main du jeune comte et pour mettre un terme à son cri, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ciel s'arrêta d'un coup. Sebastian le regarda avec tendresse.

Sebastian : Calme-toi mon petit Ciel, ça ne se voit pas tant que ça, c'est juste que nos amis sont observateurs... Et taquins.

Ciel : Ah ? Ok .

Sebastian : Alors allons-y ! Et non je ne suis pas une grue de chantier Aloïs.

Aloïs : Vue la taille, c'est tout comme.

Sebastian : C'est un compliment ou ?

Aloïs : Oh oui c'en est un...

Ciel : Parce que t'as couché avec Aloïs aussi ? Il n'y a que moi qui puisse être « Sebastianiser » compris ?

Sebastian : Oui je sais ne t'en fait pas.

Après ce dimanche passé à s'émerveiller des marchandises de prolétaire, les cours reprirent. Ciel était un peu plus à l'aise avec Sebastian mais il redoutait la réaction de ses clientes. Cependant ce ne furent pas elles les causes du problème qui allait suivre.

Le club allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes et Sebastian ne se gênait pas pour caresser Ciel voir le plotter dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Ciel : Arg ! Mais Sebastian, bon sang arrête ! Espèce de pervers !

Sebastian : Ce n'est pas une question de perversité. Vois-tu, le bon fonctionnement de mon organisme passe par une alimentation saine, des activités sportives fréquentes et le bon maintien de ton fessier. Sans ces choses, je ne peux pas me sentir bien.

Ciel : …

Sebastian : Tu ne réponds pas ?

Ciel : Je crois que tout est dit.

Sebastian : Mais non ! Normalement tu dois répondre : 'tu es un idiot' et venir m'embrasser.

Ciel : Tu es un idiot !

Ciel vint se blottir dans les bras de Sebastian qui était aux anges. Cependant, au lieu de l'embrasser, il lui mordit les lèvres assez fort pour que ça lui fasse mal.

Ciel : Ça t'apprendra idiot.

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais lui sourit tendrement. Le petit comte lui rendit son sourire mais à ce moment là son téléphone sonna. Ciel s'éloigna un peu, intrigué. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro.

Le club ouvrit ces portes pendant que Ciel passait son appel. L'absence du comte dura longtemps et lorsqu'il revint une heure plus tard, il était pâle.

Aloïs : Eh bien, enfin voilà notre petit nouveau ! Alors Ciel quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Ciel : Cruellement mauvaises hélas.

Ciel ne dit rien de plus sur son appel, mais tout le long de son service, il n'adressa pas un seul mot à Sebastian. A chaque fois que le beau ténébreux l'approchait, il allait voir une cliente. A chaque fois qu'il appelait, il ne répondait pas. Sebastian n'eut pas même le droit à un seul regard.

L'indifférence, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, était totalement insupportable pour le beau ténébreux. Aussi à la fin de la journée, Sebastian prit Ciel à part. Il le fit reculer contre le mur et lui releva la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Sebastian : Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as évité ?

Ciel : Lâche-moi...

Sebastian : Pas avant que tu m'aie dit la vérité !

Ciel : … Cette vérité n'est pas belle à entendre.

Sebastian : peut-être mais il n'y a pas pire sentiment que l'indifférence.

Ciel : Lâche-moi et je te le dis.

Sebastian le lâcha, surpris par les tremblements dans la voix du comte. D'habitude, il maîtrisait bien ses émotions lorsqu'il parlait. Ciel respira un grand coup et se lança sans oser soutenir le regard de Sebastian pour autant. La sentence tomba comme un couperet.

Ciel : Sebastian... J'ai une fiancée.

* * *

><p>Alors là mes chères lectrices ! (et lecteurs?) J'attends vos avis ! Pas trop nul le lemon ? Pas trop long ? Et cette fin ? Laissez-moi tout pleins de reviews ! A samedi prochain pour les non-inscrits ^^ Bisous !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir mes chères lectrices !

Tout d'abord, désolée de poster le nouveau chapitre si tard, j'ai eut une semaine chargée ^^''

Ensuite, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster ma fic samedi prochain, sachant que des examens arrivent à grands pas... Je ferais de mon mieux mais franchement, c'est pas gagné.

Après je me dois de remercier Lovely , Twilight-and-BlackButler, Nayu-shii et Etoile-Lead-Sama pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fais super plaisir ! ^^ vous m'avez beaucoup encouragée jusque là alors merci du fond du cœur !

Et puis j'ai essayé de décrire une scène de combat mais c'est vachement dur en fait... Donc je compte sur votre indulgence...

Bonne lecture et bon week-end !

**Chapitre 10 : La fiancée du comte. Ou : Parce que si elle n'avait pas été sa promise, elle aurait été beaucoup plus aimée.**

Sebastian ne comprit pas la phrase de Ciel. Son esprit refusait obstinément de comprendre. C'était impossible, tout simplement.

Sebastian : Qu... Pardon ?

Ciel : J'ai une fiancée, elle va venir demain. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire de mariage arrangé était toujours d'actualité... Sinon, je... Enfin, depuis la mort de mes parents, je n'ai pas revu ma tante et ma fiancée donc... Je pensais que tout le monde m'avait oublié, et je ne voulais plus voir personne de ma famille. Mais elles m'ont retrouvé et...

Sebastian : C'est bon j'ai compris. En gros, tu ne peux plus t'approcher de moi vue que tu vas te marier. On est plus ensemble... si on l'a jamais été.

Sebastian avait dit ces mots sur un ton froid et cassant qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'habitude il réservait ce genre de parole à ceux qu'il méprisait. Ciel était déstabilisé et malgré l'assurance qu'il montrait, il était ravagé par la tristesse.

Ciel : … Sebastian, je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

Sebastian : Eh bien ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien a ajouté n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel : Je suis dés-...

Sebastian : C'est bon ! Ça va. Tout va bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir détourné de ta voie. Au revoir.

Et Sebastian quitta la 3ème salle de musique sans un mot de plus. Ciel n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Il se sentait blessé par les mots de Sebastian mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et chaque battements diffusaient un peu plus la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il avait mal, tellement mal ! La douleur était presque insupportable et pourtant, il devrait faire avec. Pendant quelques secondes, il se dit que la mort serait moins terrible que cette agonie mais il se ressaisit bien vite. C'était indigne de lui de penser ainsi, il avait des choses à terminer avant de quitter ce monde. Alors Ciel reprit son visage impassible et se dit qu'il continuerai d'avancer coûte que coûte. Malgré son cœur en lambeaux.

Sebastian quant à lui ne savait plus sur quel pieds danser. D'un côté, il détestait Ciel pour lui avoir fait espérer qu'une relation entre eux était possible, d'un autre côté il avait envi de le supplier de rompre ses fiançailles. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir parler aussi froidement … Oh et puis non, il l'avait bien mérité. Des sentiments contraires agitaient Sebastian qui aurait voulu hurler. Il venait de franchir la porte de l'école quand il remarqua que les hôtes l'attendaient.

Soma : Sebby-kun ! Tiens ? Ciel-kun n'est pas avec toi ? Et puis c'est quoi cet air sur ton visage ? Tu semble à la fois triste et en colère.

Aghni : En effet. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Sebastian : …

Will : Lui qui avait tendance à trop parler, le voilà devenu muet.

Aloïs : C'est inquiétant non ?

Claude : Ciel t'as quitté ?

Sebastian : … Oui.

Des cris d'incompréhension suivirent son aveu.

Soma : QUOI ? Mais... mais... ça faisait à peine... deux jours.. ?

Aghni : C'est donc pour ça que tu as l'air si perturbé ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Will : Le maître a abandonné son larbin ? Pourtant t'avoir comme arme ne pouvait que lui être profitable.

Soma : On parle de sentiments Will-kun, pas de rentabilité !

Aloïs : Oh la ferme vous tous ! Vous voyez pas qu'il est mal ? Sebastian, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi Ciel a fait ça, mais il y a autre chose que je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi dès son arrivée ici tu t'es accroché à lui ? Tu as même insisté pour qu'il fasse parti des hôtes. Pourquoi ?

Claude : C 'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais été clair à ce sujet.

Sebastian : D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais pas ici. Allons chez Aloïs. Mais promettez-moi de ne jamais rien dire à Ciel.

Le petit groupe promit et ils partirent tous chez Aloïs.

Ciel quitta le lycée un peu plus tard. Arrivé chez lui, il s'étala sur son lit. Lit qui semblait désespérément vide et froid. Et son cœur continuait de de lui faire mal. Il reçut un appel et faillit jeter son portable en lisant le nom inscrit sur l'écran. Il se retint cependant et répondit d'une voix lasse.

Ciel : Élisabeth...

Lizzy : Lizzy ! Appelle-moi Lizzy ! Oh mon Ciel, je suis tellement contente de t 'avoir retrouvé ! Demain je viens dans ton lycée ça va être génial ! Tu vas tout me montrer et je vais représenter Lobelia ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Ciel : Je suis content de te retrouver aussi Lizzy.

Lizzy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ciel ? Tu as l'air triste.

Ciel : Eh bien je... je... Je suis juste fatigué, ça passera.

Lizzy: Ah d'accord ! Bon puisque tu es fatigué, je te laisse à demain mon Ciel !

Élisabeth raccrocha sans laisser Ciel répliquer. « mon Ciel » c'est comme ça que Sebastian l'appelait, il y avait à peine une heure de cela. Plus jamais il ne devrait l'entendre prononcé ce simple « mon ». De nouveau, son cœur lui faisait mal.

Ciel : Ce lit est trop froid, la nouvelle trop horrible et mes muscle trop tendus. Et toi... tu n'es même pas là pour me soutenir... Mais comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir... Mon Sebastian... Car tu resteras toujours... Mien...

Ciel s'endormit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, pendant qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

Le jour suivant Sebastian fût absent la première heure et même Claude ne savait pas où il était. Ou plutôt, il prétendit ne pas savoir. Pendant la pause entre deux heures il alla sur le toit et comme il s'y attendait, trouva Sebastian dans un coin en train de fumer.

Claude : Je vois que tu as repris.

Sebastian : Bah oui, j'en avait envie. Je vois que tu m'as vite retrouvé.

Claude : Tu n'es pas très malin. Tu vas toujours au même endroit quand tu ne te sens pas bien.

Sebastian : … Ça va. Je suis juste un peu... triste pour le moment, mais ça passera. Je vais déjà mieux.

Claude : Mais bien sur ! Tu t'es remis à fumer, tu sèches les cours et tu n'es pas rentrer de la nuit. Où étais-tu parti après l'entrevue chez Aloïs ?

Sebastian : C'est un interrogatoire ? Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat !

Claude : Arrête de de dire des idioties ! Tu m'inquiètes ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, c'était après la mort de Moemia !

Sebastian : …

Claude : Tu vas pas recommencer à te foutre en l'air... Je ne le supporterai pas cette fois.

Sebastian était bouleversé mais il sentit l'inquiétude de Claude. Il se releva et embrassa furtivement son frère.

Sebastian : Je vais bien, Claude. C'est vrai, la nuit dernière, j'ai fini bourré dans un bar avec trois mecs nus sur moi. J'avoue que c'était une erreur, mais c'est bon maintenant ! Tu vas vraimen te ronger les sangs pour une seule nuit passée dehors ? Je suis grand, je suis capable de maîtriser mes émotions. Je vais retourner en cours si ça peut te rassurer. Alors ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi.

Sebastian et Claude entrèrent dans la classe ensemble. Claude était encore plus inquiet qu'avant. Lorsque Sebastian était plus jeune, il exprimait facilement sa colère. Il cassait tout, hurlait et pleurait. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il devait tout maîtriser et pour tous les hôtes, c'étaient difficile de mener cette double vie, sans se faire repérer et sans avoir de remords sur leurs méfaits. Et quand l'amour s'en mêlait le résultat ne pouvait qu'être catastrophique. Que Sebastian dise qu'il aille bien, prouvait à quel point il était mal. Il ne voulait même pas le reconnaître. Un hôte doit montrer un sourire parfait en toute situation, et être capable de faire n'importes quelles missions quel que soit son état physique et psychologique. Tous ça sentait les ennuis... Pour la énième fois, Claude maudit sa vie et celle de son frère. Et Ciel qui ne semblait pas affecté par cette situation... Décidément, tout cela ne sentait pas bon du tout...

Ciel fût soulagé de voir Sebastian revenir mais son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit la mine affreuse de son hôte préféré. Il avait de grandes cernes, et ses yeux étaient brillants de fatigue et de tristesse. La culpabilité le frappa de nouveau et son cœur s'emballa. Il avait légèrement du mal à respirer mais il fit comme ci tout allait bien. Encore.

Enfin, ce fût l'heure d'ouvrir le club. Ciel et Sebastian c'étaient royalement ignorés toute la journée et la tension allait croissante. Elle atteint son paroxysme lorsque des clientes annoncèrent en hurlant que des jeunes filles d'un autre lycée venaient d'arriver.

Et dans un retentissant « LO-BE-LIA ! » les trois jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la 3ème salle de musique. Deux d'entre elles étaient brunes et la troisième était blonde. Cette dernière semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ciel, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Ciel ne savait plus s'il étouffait à cause de l'étreinte un peu trop chaleureuse de sa cousine ou de ses boucles blondes mais il ne sentait pas très bien. D'autant plus qu'il avait remarqué le regard meurtrier de Sebastian sur elle.

Lizzy : Ciel ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais !

Ciel : Tu m'as manqué aussi mais s'il te plaît, lâche-moi j'étouffe !

Elisabeth lâcha Ciel toujours en souriant joyeusement et les hôtes regardaient le couple d'un air affligé. Cette petite blonde était l'antithèse de Ciel, comment cette fille pouvait-elle âtre sa fiancée ?

Lizzy : Ton œil a changé... Mais c'est pas grave, tu es encore plus mignon qu'avant ! Ah ! Je ne t'ai pas présenté mes deux amies ! La brune aux yeux verts c'est Matilda et la brune aux yeux marrons c'est Paula ! Nous sommes le trio le plus populaire de Lobelia ! Les lycéens nous aiment tellement qu'on fait des représentations au théâtre presque tous les jours ! Et aussi, on est les plus mignonnes!

Ciel : Je vous présente la marquise Elisabeth de Midford ma fiancée et cousine.

Aloïs : Elle parle tout le temps comme ça ? Et surtout autant ?

Will : Souriez votre Grandeur, souriez.

Aloïs fit un grand sourire commercial et les autres en firent de même, sauf Sebastian qui c'était un peu éloigné et regardait par la fenêtre l'air songeur.

Lizzy : Alors comme ça, tu fais parti du club d'hôtes ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de ta part mais c'est tellement mignon ! Toi en bel hôte kyaaaaah ! Ça fait rêver ! Alors qui son les membres de ton club ? Ils sont beaux ? Ils sont sympas ?

Ciel : Hn. Le grand sérieux c'est William, l'indien aux cheveux violets c'est Soma, l'indien aux cheveux blancs c'est Aghni, Le blond c'est Aloïs...

Aloïs : Sa Grandeur !

Ciel : Si tu veux . C'est Aloïs donc, et puis à côté de lui, c'est Claude, il a un jumeau mais il est parti bouder.

Lizzy : Un vrai jumeau ?

Ciel : Non un faux.

Aloïs : Sebastian ! Ramène tes fesses !

Ciel : Hem... Aloïs a un langage un peu particulier.

Sous le regard insistant de Sa Grandeur, Sebastian soupira et rejoignit les autres. Ciel faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Le beau ténébreux avait retrouver son sourire et rien ne trahissait ses émotions.

Sebastian : Je suis Sebastian, enchanté princesse Élisabeth !

Sebastian fit un baise-main à Lizzy qui rougit fortement. Les deux autres jeunes filles sourirent.

Lizzy : Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lizzy...

Sebastian : Comme vous voudrez princesse Lizzy, je suis très heureux de voir que Ciel a une fiancée aussi charmante.

Lizzy : Vraiment ? Vous êtes gentil ! Et très beau aussi !

Sebastian : Non je suis comme tout bon gentleman doit être.

Tous : « Mais jusqu'à quand ? »

Lizzy : Oh comme tu es bien entouré Ciel ! Mais tu restes mon hôte préféré ! Et vous les filles, c'est lequel votre hôte préféré ?

Paula : C'est difficile à dire... Mais... J'aime les blonds en général donc je dirais Aloïs. Et toi Matilda ?

Matilda : Moi ? Euh... Eh bien...

La jeune fille regarda tous les hôtes tour à tour puis croisa le regard de Sebastian. Elle rougit très légèrement et fini par se décider.

Matilda : Je pense que je choisirais Sebastian...

Un air de jalousie passa dans les yeux de Ciel pendant une seconde avant de vite retrouver le contrôle de lui même.

Sebastian : Quel honneur ! Je suis heureux de plaire à une fille aussi jolie !

Matilda rougit et Ciel se retint de les cogner. Il allait finir par perdre son sang froid si ça continuait.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler. Ou plutôt à écouter Lizzy parler ce qui était pénible. Cependant au bout de deux heures la conversation fût un peu plus intéressante.

Lizzy : Mais ça veut dire qu'aucun de vous ne peut être en couple, puisque vous devez plaire à toutes les filles !

Aloïs : Pas forcément. Je sors avec Claude, moi.

Paula : Hein ? Avec un.. un... garçon ?

Matilda : C'est vrai ? Personne ne vous dit rien ?

Claude : Personne ne trouve rien à redire. Ils n'ont pas intérêt.

Lizzy : Mais v-vous embrassez et tout ?

Aloïs : Hahahaha ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Oui, on fait même plus que ça...

Ciel : Pas besoin de détails, Votre Grandeur.

Aloïs : Ce n'est pas toi que ça devrait gêner pourtant...

Ciel : J'ai dit pas de détails !

Lizzy : Ça voulait dire quoi, Ciel ?

Aloïs : Je le taquine ! D'ailleurs Claude et Sebastian s'amusent à s'embrasser pour nos clientes ici présentes.

Lizzy : Mais c'est pas... Enfin sans vouloir vous vexer, ça ne devrait pas repousser vos clientes ?

Aloïs fit un signe et Sebastian et Claude se rapprochèrent leurs lèvres très proches les unes des autres sans pour autant se toucher. Les trois jeunes filles poussèrent un cris mais restèrent scotchées à la scène. Finalement Sebastian détourna légèrement son visage et Claude lui embrassa la joue.

Aloïs : Vous voyez Princesses, ce qui est interdit peut s'avérer drôlement excitant.

Lizzy : Je... Comprends... Je crois...

Paula : Lizzy, il est l'heure d'y aller.

Lizzy : Déjà ?

Will : Désolé Princesse, mais le club va bientôt fermer. Et il est dangereux pour une jeune fille de se promener tard le soir.

Lizzy : Je vois... Bon Ciel à demain, je passerai te voir ! Je suis tellement heureuse que l'on soit de nouveau réunis !

Ciel : A demain Lizzy.

Lorsque le club ferma Sebastian s'effondra sur une chaise au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ciel se contenta de soupirer mais encore une fois, l'état de Sebastian le préoccupait. Il le voyait à bout de forces et son cœur était comme pris dans un étau. Pendant quelques instants, sa tête lui tourna mais il ne montra rien à personne.

Aloïs : Oy ! Sebastian ! Sebastian !

Claude : Ressaisis-toi !

Aghni : Sebastian-san...

Soma : Sebby-kun !

Sebastian : Ça va, ça va... Je me suis plutôt... Bien comporté non ?

Aghni : Tu as été exemplaire, mais si c'est pour finir comme ça...

Sebastian : C'est le temps de m'habituer, ça ira mieux demain.

Aghni : Permet moi d'en douter.

Aloïs : Rentre chez toi Sebastian. Tu n'es pas opérationnel.

Sebastian : Mais puisque je vous dis que ça va mieux maintenant que l'autre blondasse est partie ! Et puis j'ai des trucs à vous dire. Misagi m'a parlé de cette histoire d'enlèvements de jeunes gens...

Aloïs : On t'écoute.

Sebastian : Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois qu'elle est innocente. Elle tient le salon de thé de ses parents mais elle ne s'occupe pas de l'arrière boutique, là on ils sont censés choisir leur thé. et comme elle travaille à mi-temps, elle part avant que les clients ressortent. Si tant est qu'ils ressortent.

Aloïs : Ils ressortent forcément mais les pieds devant. Donc je suppose qu'on va devoir enquêté là-bas ?

Will : Ça me semble être la chose à faire oui. Je sais déjà où se trouve ce fameux salon.

Soma : Efficace comme toujours Will-kun !

Will : Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Écoutez bien. Il peut y avoir des hommes pour garder le salon. Si jamais vous vous apercevez qu'il y en a tousser doucement. S'il y en a beaucoup toussez fortement. Ah ! Et si il vise quelqu'un en particulier grattez-vous le visage du côté où est visée la personne.

Soma : Compris ! Mais si les tireurs visent tout le monde ?

Will : Dans ce cas, passez la main dans vos cheveux. Bon changeons-nous et allons-y.

Les hôtes prirent leurs tenues du soir et allèrent à l'endroit ciblé. Ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accords sur une tenue pour Ciel : Il ressemblait a Sherlock Holmes dans son ensemble noir type XIXème siècle, bien entendu, il était équipé d'armes à feu et d'une épée. D'après Aloïs, ça ne servait à rien mais c'était chic. Ils se mirent en route. Le magasin était fermé depuis un moment mais pour Will, ce n'était pas un problème et il crocheta la serrure facilement.

Dans la boutique, il n'y avait rien de suspect, tout était en ordre. Ils entrèrent alors dans l'arrière boutique qui était une immense salle où était exposés toutes sortes de thés au parfums différents. Ils étaient entreposés dans des caisses empilées autours de la salle. Ce que l'on remarquait moins mais qui était bien plus dangereux, c'était les hommes armés embusqués derrière les caisses. Ciel fût le premier à les voir et toussa assez fortement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Les autres comprirent.

Aghni : Combien ?

Ciel : Une trentaine.

Claude : Facile !

Sebastian : Seul les fous s'engagent dans un combat à sept contre trente...

Les hôtes dégainèrent leurs armes.

Aloïs : … Nous avons toujours été fous !

Les hommes comprirent qu'ils étaient repérés mais c'était trop tard. Les hôtes s'étaient dispersés. La petite bande était parfaitement organisée aussi, les tireurs furent vite dépassés. En haut d'une pile de caisse, Will tirait sur les hommes les plus proches des hôtes. Aloïs et Ciel attaquaient de loin eux-aussi, couverts par Claude et Sebastian. Aghni et Soma profitaient que l'attention des hommes soit détournée pour les attaqués par derrière, à main nues. Ciel était d'ailleurs impressionné par la souplesse et la rapidité des techniques de combats des deux indiens.

Cependant, alors que la lutte tournait à l'avantage des hôtes, des renforts arrivèrent du côté des tireurs et se concentrèrent plus sur Soma et Aghni. Will fût contraint de ne plus surveiller tout le monde pour les couvrir eux seulement.

Sebastian : C'est mauvais, ils vont être débordés ! Il sont exceptionnel mais pas à ce point. Ciel, je vais devoir arrêter de te couvrir.

Ciel : D'accord...

Sebastian : Je vais les aider, ne t'inquiètes pas, nos renforts à nous se feront un plaisir de te défendre !

Ciel : Quels renforts ? Mais attends !

Sebastian n'écouta pas Ciel et vint prêter main forte à Will, Soma et Aghni.

Ciel ne vit pas le tireur embusqué juste derrière lui. Il se retourna mais il savait déjà qu'il était perdu. L'homme allait tirer et le comte ferma instinctivement les yeux. Un bruit de tir, un cri. Ciel rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa fiancée devant lui en mini jupe et un flingue à la main. Le tireur en face d'eux s'effondra, une balle en plein milieu du front. Les yeux du comte s'agrandirent de surprise.

Lizzy : Ciel ! Tu vas bien !

Ciel : O-oui mais... Sebastian ! Et Soma et tous...

Lizzy : Ne t'en fais pas pour eux Paula et Matilda les aident.

Ciel de plus en plus surpris regarda la scène et vit en effet Paula et Matilda se battre au poing américains aux côtés des hôtes. Ils en eurent bientôt fini, et tous, soulagés du bon déroulement du combat s'assirent au milieu de la pièce.

Aloïs : Tu en as gardé un pour l'interroger Will ?

Will : Il est attaché à l'une des caisses.

Aloïs : Bien, notre mission est bientôt fini. Alors Ciel, surpris ?

Ciel : En effet.

Lizzy : Je suis désolée mon Ciel ! Je ne pouvais pas te dire que je connaissais les activités nocturnes des hôtes devant tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas très mignon mais ça fait très longtemps que je m'entraîne au combat. Et puis, comme les robes longues m'empêchent de bouger correctement , j'ai mis cette jupe si courte mais...

Ciel : Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu m'as sauvé, merci.

Lizzy : D-de rien Ciel !

Aloïs : Bon on rentre ? Après une bonne bataille, un bon repas s'impose ! Allez tous les hôtes chez moi !

Sur ces mots le petit groupe se leva et sorti de la salle. Les lycéens dirent au revoir aux trois filles mais Lizzy retint Sebastian un moment.

Lizzy : Merci de m'avoir laissé sauver Ciel. Je sais que tu aurais pu rester et le sauver à ma place donc merci, tu viens de renforcer notre couple !

Sebastian serra les poings. Oui, il avait laissé Lizzy sauvé Ciel parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher trop du petit comte mais la marquise avait prononcé la phrase de trop. _Tu viens de renforcer notre couple! _Sebastian avait su rester calme, mais là, elle avait dépassé les limites. Le sourire du bel hôte se fit sadique et Lizzy le regarda surprise, de sa réaction. Sebastian se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de la marquise.

Sebastian : Je viens de renforcer votre couple, certes. Mais Ciel ne t'aime pas. Il n'aime pas les filles qui parlent trop, tu ne lui sers que de bouclier. Moi je suis bien plus que son Arme , je lui appartiens corps et âmes, et toute sa vie, il ne pensera qu'à moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais avoir. Sa virginité.

Et sur ses mots, Sebastian parti, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et laissant une Lizzy complètement ébranlée.

Hahahaha ! Avouez-le... Vous avez adoré cette fin, hein ? J'ai laissé un peu moins de suspense que d'habitude parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai la suite, mais cette dernière réplique c'est un cadeau pour toutes celles qui détestent Lizzy xD

Bref , j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ^^''

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Ah ! Mes lectrices adorées ! Enfin je vous retrouve ! J'en ai marre des examens, marre des examens ! Et en plus je ne suis pas pas la pendant les vacances donc... deux semaines sans rien écrire du tout vous avez le droit de me taper...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que viens de finir mon chapitre (il est minuit je sais) et qu'il restera surement pas mal de fautes... Soyez indulgentes please !

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Quand la tempête gronde... ou : les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général mais, encore faut-il qu'elles commencent bien.<strong>

C'est un Sebastian souriant que les hôtes virent arriver. Vu le peu d'enthousiasme dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme tout le jour, tout le monde en fût étonné.

Aloïs : Eh bien, tu as l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure. Que c'est-il passé ?

Sebastian : Rien !

Claude : Ton sourire te trahit.

Aghni : C'est un mauvais sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il a après avoir piégé quelqu'un.

Sebastian : Aghni, tu me connais trop bien ! C'est vrai que j'ai remis une certaine blondasse à sa place et qu'est-ce que c'était bon...

Les hôtes sourirent sauf Ciel dont la tête c'était décomposée. Ils étaient maintenant chez Aloïs qui avait fait servir du champagne pour leur victoire. Cependant Ciel au bout d'un long moment posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Ciel : Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Sebastian : Ah, tu as daigné me parler...

Ciel : Non c'est mon fantôme qui vient de te parler. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Sebastian : Occupe-toi de tes fesses. J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux à qui je veux. Surtout à ta cousine. Sinon, l'inceste, ça va ?

Ciel : Mes fesses vont très bien depuis que tu ne les touche plus et je crois qu'au niveau inceste tu me dépasses largement.

Sebastian : Bien entendu ! Claude, marions-nous et faisons plein d'enfants !

Claude : Seulement si c'est toi qui les porte.

Sebastian : Pas de soucis ! Mis à part qu'ils seront dégénérés, idiots et sûrement difformes, tout va bien !

Ciel : Tant qu'ils ne sont pas nymphomanes ou débiles...

Sebastian : Donc tu préfères avoir des enfants dégénérés et difformes plutôt que nymphomanes et débiles. C'est rassurant ! Heureusement qu'on t'as casé avec la blondasse sinon, je suis pas sur que tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un avec ce genre de points de vue.

Ciel : Mais ferme la ! Moi je connaîtrai une vie de famille épanouissante et toi, tu n'auras sûrement jamais de femmes ni d'enfants ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es instable et homo !

Sebastian : Je préfère ça plutôt que de me marier à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas !

Ciel : Qui te dis que je ne l'aime pas ?

Ciel fit un sourire mauvais à Sebastian, qui prit par un excès de fureur jeta sa coupe et se leva d'un coup de son siège. Réagissant instinctivement, Claude vint se placer devant Ciel et Aghni ceintura son jumeau. Sebastian essaya de se débattre pendant quelques secondes puis finit par hurler sur Ciel.

Sebastian : Soit tu es un menteur, soit tu es un vrai connard ! Franchement tu n'as pas honte de dire des trucs pareil ? Va te faire foutre !

Aghni : Sebastian... Calme-toi.

Aghni le lâcha, et de sa main, caressa la joue de l'hôte aux yeux rouges. L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard aussi, Sebastian cessa de crier et se calma tant bien que mal. Il rassura Aghni puis il sortit sur l'immense balcon du domaine Trancy. Ciel hésita mais finit par le rejoindre, rongé de remords.

Ciel : Sebastian...

Sebastian : Chut. Je ne veux même pas t'entendre parler. Rentre dans le manoir.

Ciel : Je t'en prie...

Sebastian : La ferme ! Tais-toi...

La voix de Sebastian se brisa. Il se sentait pathétique. Plus il essayait de s'éloigner de Ciel, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il était important. Accoudé à la barrière, il ne vit pas que le petit comte c'était rapproché de lui. Ciel serra le manteau de Sebastian. Il paniqua quand il ne sentit aucune réaction chez le beau ténébreux.

Sebastian : Vas-t-en... Ne m'oblige pas à te repousser...

Sebastian se retourna pour que Ciel s'éloigne de lui, mais lorsqu'il vit son visage empreint de remords et de tristesse, il ne pût s'y résoudre. Le petit comte serra la chemise de son Arme toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Exprimant tout le mal être qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps mais qu'il n'osait montrer.

N'y tenant plus Sebastian serra Ciel dans ses bras protecteurs. Le petit comte en aurait presque pleuré. Enfin, il sentait de nouveau son odeur et sa chaleur contre lui. Il s'éloigna un peu de son hôte préféré pour le regarder, puis voulut l'embrasser tendrement. Mais alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient tout juste Sebastian l'éloigna brusquement. Et pour la première fois, Ciel vit du dégoût dans le regard de son bel hôte.

Sebastian : Ce serait trop facile Ciel. Tu te comportes comme le dernier des connards puis tu reviens comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? Assume tes actes ! Et ne refais plus jamais ça !

Sur ces mots durs, il rentra dans le manoir. Ciel était brisé. Il se tint à la rambarde pour ne pas que ses jambes se dérobent. Sebastian venait de le repousser ? Lui qui cherchait toujours les contacts entre eux ? Était-il à se point dégoûté ? Ciel se sentait tellement mal que la crise d'asthme menaça de nouveau. Il s'obligea à respirer doucement puis rentra dans le manoir.

Aloïs : Tu l'as mis où le mec à interroger ?

Will : Ma famille est venue le chercher.

Ciel : Famille ?

Will : C'est un peu spécial disons. Les hommes qui ont les mêmes caractéristiques que moi, sont regroupés dans un immense complexe. On est tous des fonctionnaires travaillant pour l'État. Ce n'est pas vraiment une famille mais nous avons des points en communs.

Aloïs : Tu verrai leur quartiers tu hallucinerais, tous super sérieux, parlant seulement de travail, de vacances ou encore de prime. Tous avec des lunettes et habillés en costard à l'exception de Grell, bien entendu.

Ciel : Quoi ? Grell et Will font partis de la même organisation ?

Aloïs : Et oui ! Ce qui plaît moyennement à Grell. Le père de Will a déjà deux autres fils dans l'entreprise, ce n'est donc pas notre binoclard qui héritera du département que son père dirige.

Will : … Et il ne sais pas que c'est moi qui gère le club au niveau administratif. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache. Mais passons, pour en revenir au tireur, nous aurons plus d' informations demain.

Aloïs : Tant mieux. Tu n'auras plus qu'à faire le rapport et tout sera bientôt fini. Tu diras merci à ta cousine de nous avoir aidé Ciel.

Sebastian : Oh oui, un grand merci à elle. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans cette blondasse.

Ciel : Épargnes-nous tes sarcasmes, elle m'a sauvé la vie quand tu étais parti !

Sebastian : Ciel toi et moi nous savons très bien la vérité sur cette affaire. Alors n'en dis pas plus.

Ciel : … Peut-être, mais elle nous a été utile.

Sebastian : Oui, oui, oui, elle a éclairé ma vie. Bon c'est pas le tout mais il est tard et franchement, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Plus maintenant.

Ciel : Il t'en faut peu.

Sebastian : Oui c'est vrai, tu m'as quitté pour une blondasse avec qui tu es fiancé, c'est pas grand chose ! Contrairement à toi j'ai des sentiments. Un jour tu me donneras la recette, pour être complètement insensible.

Ciel : Compte là-dessus.

Sebastian partit sans même adresser un seul regard à Ciel. Le comte sentait la culpabilité le ronger de nouveau et se mit à tousser assez violemment. Les hôtes tapotèrent son dos.

Soma : Ciel ! Ciel ! Ça va ?

Aloïs : On dirait qu'il est en train de s'arracher les poumons.

Ciel : Ça... Va...

Aghni : Sebastian dit la même chose...

Les hôtes arrêtèrent de taper Ciel dans le dos et se regardèrent tous un peu inquiet.

Ciel : Je vais bien... Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je vais rentrer je pense.

Aloïs : Bon... je pense que vous devriez tous rentrer, la journée a été longue. Sauf toi Claude, j'ai à te parler. Et puis passe la nuit ici.

C: Yes your highness.

Tous les hôtes partir et Aloïs s'allongea sur le canapé, braquant ses yeux bleus sur Claude. Puis finalement, il prit la parole.

Aloïs : Claude... Je vais être direct. Pourquoi tu regardes Ciel ainsi ?

Claude : Je le regarde normalement.

Aloïs : Prends-moi pour un con ! Tu le regardes comme si... comme si il t'intéressait !

Claude : ... Je suis curieux c'est tout.

Alois : C'est tout ? C'est tout ? Tu me prends pour le dernier des imbéciles ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un de cette façon ! Sauf moi ! Alors dis-moi la vérité, il t'intéresse ? Ne nie pas !

Claude : … Peu importe, je ne l'aurais jamais.

Aloïs : … Sors d'ici... Reviens plus tard... Je ne veux plus te voir avant les deux prochaines heures. Et n'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens.

Claude obéit. Aloïs attendit qu'il son départ pour éclater en sanglots. Cet homme allait le rendre fou, il allait vraiment finir par le tuer. « Yes your highness » ? Tu parles ! Des mots, des mots trompeurs ! Au moins avec Sebastian , il était sur d'avoir la vérité. Sebastian... C'était peut-être ça, la bonne idée. Puisque son amour de jumeau à lunettes s'amusait à faire les yeux doux à Ciel, lui irait prendre du bon temps avec Sebastian. En plus, il était vulnérable, c'était parfait pour lui. Il n 'était pas en état de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que l'hôte aux yeux rouges regretterait son geste mais ça, Aloïs s'en fichait. En plus, il rendrait Ciel fou de jalousie. C'était parfait.

Le noble blond passa des larmes au rire en quelques minutes.

Bipolaire ? Oui.

Jaloux ? Oh oui.

Méchant ? Et fier.

...

Aghni était sortit de la voiture et rentra dans le bar où il l'avait vu quelques instants auparavant. Lui et son prince s'inquiétaient tellement de son état. Ça faisait le troisième bar qu'il écumait, il avait déjà été se battre, vomir, coucher avec une inconnue puis vomir encore.

A bout de nerfs, les deux indiens avaient décider d'agir. Le servant de Soma, se frayait un chemin parmi la foule dense. Apparemment, cette fois, il avait choisi un bar dansant gay. Du moins, si il en jugeait par la main qui venait taper son derrière. Refrénant son envie d'encastrer tous ceux qui étaient là dans le mur, il continua à chercher sa cible.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Il était entouré de plusieurs hommes qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le toucher partout. Pas gêné le moins du monde, il embrassait chacun des hommes à pleine bouche, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Et tous ceux qui étaient là en réclamaient d'avantage, l'appelant par son prénom, défaisant sa chemise. Oui le jeune homme au milieu de la foule embrassait trop bien, il fallait qu'ils en aient plus. Et sans l'intervention d'Aghni qui le prit violemment par le bras et l'entraîna dehors, ils auraient eut satisfaction. Une fois dehors, le jeune hindou le détailla. Il avait du mal à croire que l'homme avec ces grandes cernes, ses yeux explosés, sa chemise à moitié défaite et complètement stone c'était vraiment Sebastian.

Quand ce dernier reconnu Aghni (il eut un peu de mal vu le nombre de substances plus ou moins légales qu'il avait prises) il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

Aghni : Bravo à toi Sebastian. Tu as réussi à devenir délinquant en une seule nuit. Belle performance.

Sebastian : Non, je...

Aghni : Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien, c'est un mensonge. Et ça m'énerve. Tu es honnête d'habitude. Alors au lieu de prétendre que tout va bien, et de te foutre en l'air, suis-moi. Je te ramène chez Aloïs.

Sebastian : Yes my friend.

Aghni : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris, et je ne veux pas savoir, mais tu as l'air gravement atteint.

Sebastian : Mais non... Regardes, je suis bien là !

Aghni : Mise à part que tu marchais pas droit il y a quelques secondes et que là tu parles à une bouche d'incendie, tu vas très bien.

Sebastian : Ah pardon. Mais je t'aime quand même ! Je peux te le prouver même...

Aghni : Oh pitié Sebastian ! Ne me dis que tu me veux, je ne te croirais pas... et lâche mon cou !

En effet, Sebastian avait agrippé le cou d'Aghni qui avait bien du mal à le traîner.

Aghni : Je ne te satisferais pas de toute façon. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux avoir.

Sebastian : Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux !

Aghni : Ciel ! C'est Ciel que tu veux et que tu aimes ! Alors lâche moi. A part baisser dans ta propre estime, coucher avec moi ne t'apportera rien.

Sebastian : Ah si ! Du plaisir et de l'oubli ! Et puis entre meilleur ami, on peut bien faire ça non ?

Aghni : Tu es lourd. Monte dans la voiture.

Sebastian soupira et tituba vers la portière. Aghni l'aida à rentrer et le chauffeur démarra. Soma était resté dans la voiture, et il s'était senti soulagé quand Aghni était revenu avec Sebastian. Ce dernier jouait avec ses mèches violettes.

Sebastian : Tu as de beau cheveux ! C'est tellement mieux d'être original ! Moi il n'y a que mes yeux qui sont pas pareil. En plus tu as une belle peau...

Aghni : Continue de le toucher et je réduit en bouillie.

Sebastian : Bouillie !

Soma : Mais qu'est ce qu'il a prit ?

Aghni : Qu'est-ce que tu as prit déchet humain ?

Sebastian : Je sais même pas. Mais les effets sont en train de partir et ça fait mal.

Aghni : Dur de redescendre sur Terre hein ?

Sebastian : Vous voulez vraiment pas qu'on fasse un plan à trois ?

Soma : mais tu es vraiment complètement atteint Sebby-kun !

Sebastian : … Je suis en manque.

Soma : D'amour, pas de sexe !

Sebastian : Pff... Vous êtes chiants.

Aghni : Parce qu'on a raison ?

Sebastian : …

Chauffeur : Prince Soma, je crois que l'un de vos amis est ici.

Soma et Aghni se regardèrent, interrogateur puis virent Claude.

Soma : Claude-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Claude : Je me suis fais virer de chez Aloïs. Ah, mais revoilà mon cher frère.

Sebastian : … Veux vomir...

Soma & Aghni : Pas dans la voiture !

Et pendant que Sebastian rendait une partie de l'alcool ingéré dans la soirée (fort heureusement dans le caniveau et non pas dans la voiture), Aghni et Soma expliquèrent la situation à Claude. Une fois que Sebastian eut fini, ils reprirent la route.

Claude : Alors comme ça on n'est pas d'humeur festive ? Petit menteur.

Sebastian : Pas avec Ciel dans la même pièce en tout cas.

Claude : Il est partit juste après toi en crachant ses poumons.

Sebastian : …

Aghni : C'est tout l'effet que ça te fais ?

Soma : Laisse Aghni, monsieur fait son insensible.

Sebastian : Mais vous êtes marrant vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Qu'il me manque ? Que je veux être avec lui ? Que je m'inquiète pour lui ? Vous le savez déjà ! C'est pour ça que je ne le dis pas ! C'est trop... dur...

Sebastian baissa la tête alors que les yeux s'embuèrent. Aghni caressa le visage de Sebastian, compatissant.

Aghni : C'est douloureux mais il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça.

Soma : C'est bien que tu es commencé par admettre ce que tu ressentais vraiment. Maintenant il faut aller au delà de ça !

Claude : Vous me faites bien rire tous les deux ! Vous parlez d'oublier. Oublier l'amour ! Pff... Vous êtes vraiment des perdants, et toi aussi Sebastian. Je t'ai connu plus combatif .

Aghni : Nous des perdants ?

Soma : Où veux-tu en venir ?

Claude : Un amour ne s'oublie pas. Même si il s'effrite au bout d'un moment, même si il est difficile. Un amour ne se perd jamais. Et si vraiment on n'aime quelqu'un, il ne faut pas hésiter à se battre pour garder cette personne. Alors Sebastian, bats-toi ! T'apitoyer sur ton sort ou essayer d'oublier en te noyant dans l'alcool et la luxure ne te serviras à rien ! Si tu le veux, dis-lui ! Ou quelqu'un d'autre prendra ta place.

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais il avait bien écouté les mots de son jumeau. Se battre... Il y penserai. Une fois qu'il aura décuvé.

Soma, quant à lui, prit une décision.

Soma : Chauffeur ! Arrête-toi devant la maison de Ciel-kun !

Sebastian : Comment ?

Soma : Aghni et moi, on va lui parler ! On y va Aghni ?

Aghni : Jo agya .

Sebastian : Mais...

Soma : Tout va bien se passer ! Ah, on y est ! A demain les gars !

Sebastian n'avait même pas la force de protester. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment et il n'avait fait que boire de l'alcool. Pour couronner le tout, depuis la nuit dernière, à chaque fois qu'il voulait dormir, il se réveillait à peine une heure après. Puis il tournait jusqu'au matin, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au manoir Trancy. Aloïs les attendait.

Aloïs : Tient ! Tu es revenu Sebastian ? Dans un sale état en tout cas. Mais tu gardes quand même ta beauté.

Sebastian : Hn. Je vais aller dormir. Enfin si j'y arrive.

Aloïs : Tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors au lieu de se morfondre, pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir tout simplement ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Sebastian : J'en dis que tu es plus bourré que moi. Tu me confonds avec Claude.

Claude : Non c'est bien toi qu'il veut. Est-ce là ta vengeance Aloïs ?

Aloïs : Tu as tout compris !

Aloïs, sans dire un mot de plus, entraîna Sebastian dans sa chambre. Comme il s'en doutait, il ne résista même pas. Il l'allongea sur le lit et commença à défaire ses vêtements. Sebastian, le regarda, incrédule.

Sebastian : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Aloïs : Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Sebastian : Pas vraiment. Tu es en train de tromper mon frère là. Je vois pas en quoi ça me plairait.

Aloïs : Hahahaha ! Si tu savais...

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Aloïs avait la langue bien pendue. Dans tous les sens du terme. Très joueuse sa langue taquinait le torse de Sebastian. Puis le blondinet descendait ses lèvres vers l'entrejambe de Sebastian mais celui-ci lui tira ses cheveux pour l'arrêter.

Sebastian : Si tu veux vraiment faire ta salope, faisons-ça vite. Je suis fatigué. Pas de préli, met toi à quatre pattes et je te prends. Point barre.

Aloïs : Ce que tu peux être excitant quand tu es brutale Sebastian.

Sebastian : La ferme ! Et prends une capote. Je veux même pas savoir où ton cul a traîné.

Aloïs sourit et obéit. Il se fichait pas mal de la façon dont lui parlait Sebastian. Il avait l'habitude et même, il aimait ça. Le bel hôte, lui n'était pas du tout satisfait mais il mit le préservatif que lui tendait Aloïs. Au moins, il prendrait son pieds. Même si une voix en lui lui murmurait qu'il n'aurait jamais autant de plaisir qu'avec un certain comte, il essaya de la chasser. De toute façon peu importe, il prenait ce qu'il avait, puisque Claude s'en fichait royalement, il n'éprouverait pas de remords. Pas tout de suite.

Aloïs se mit à quatre pattes et Sebastian le pénétra sans aucune douceur. Il aimait cette sensation de tout contrôler pour une fois, et il faisait des va et viens rapides et violents, qui faisait crier Aloïs de plaisir mêlé à la douleur. Leur cadence très soutenue les firent jouir très vite. Aloïs s'effondra sur son lit tandis que Sebastian se retirait, enlevait le préservatif et se rhabillait rapidement.

Aloïs : Tu es... meilleur que lui... Même en étant violent, tu restes excitant...

Sebastian : Tant mieux. Pour moi tu n'as été qu'un coup de plus sur cette soirée. Tu ne m'auras jamais Aloïs. Et la prochaine fois évite de régler tes problèmes... en... m'utili... sant...

Sebastian essayait de marcher en direction de la porte mais il n'arrivait pas bien à la distinguer Tout tournait autour de lui. Il avait même du mal à parler. Il s'appuya contre le mur et lorsqu'Aloïs s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas et se releva pour aller voir Sebastian.

Aloïs : Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sebastian voulut se redresser mais tout devint noir et il perdit connaissance.

Aloïs : Sebastian !

...

Soma et Aghni avaient quitté la voiture et montait en direction de l'appartement de Ciel. Ils sonnèrent mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir.

Soma : Ciel-kun dort peut-être.

Aghni : Tant pis pour cette fois. Il faut lui expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé avec Sebastian.

Soma : Ciel-kun ! Ouvre ta porte ! C'est important !

Aghni sortit un crochet de sa poche et n'eut aucun mal à faire sauter la serrure de l'appartement. Ils entrèrent tous les deux sans bruit.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais été chez Ciel, mais l'appartement était assez petit pour qu'ils s'y retrouvent. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et trouvèrent le comte caché sous ses couvertures.

Soma : Ciel-kun...

Ciel : Partez.

Aghni : C'est im...

Ciel : Partez !

Ciel s'était relevé. Ses cernes se voyaient presque autant que les sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

Ciel : Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Personne !

Aghni : Seigneur Ciel, tu es vraiment sur de ça ?

Soma : N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un que tu veux voir ?

Ciel poussa Soma contre la porte.

Ciel : Va-t'en !

Soma : Ciel...

Ciel : Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Je suis très bien seul !

Aghni : Tu n'as fait que pleurer depuis que tu es parti de chez Aloïs, je me trompe ? Tout le monde à besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Ciel voulut protester mais l'air resta bloquer dans sa gorge. Il voulut marcher vers Aghni mais il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. A bout de souffle, il s'effondra face contre terre.

Aghni : Seigneur Ciel !

Soma : Aghni , appelle une ambulance ! Il c'est évanouit !

* * *

><p>Bon, chapitre assez difficile à écrire car assez dense mais franchement, je me suis bien amusée xD alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Non je ne suis pas morte ! Mais presque lol. Je suis désolée pour cet incommensurable retard, j'ai eut les vacances, l'échange franco-japonais (et vous me voyez écrire un yaoi devant une petite japonaise toute mignonne ?) Le pc qui décide de s'éteindre tout seul, le manque d'inspiration et tout et tout... Vous avez quand même le droit de me frapper.

Et je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, mais elles m'ont énormément touchées comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup ! Vous assurez !

Sur ce, voici enfin le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture et encore désolée !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Choix, ou, parce que les dilemmes ne sont pas réservés qu'aux héros de tragédies.<strong>

Quand Ciel se réveilla, il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. La lumière l'éblouit et il avait atrocement mal à la tête. Il essaya de se redresser mais une voix l'en dissuada.

Sebastian : Tu ne devrais pas bouger. Ton cœur ne s'est pas complètement remis.

Le petit se tourna et constata que Sebastian était lui aussi dans un lit d'hôpital dos sur les oreillers. Il le regarda avec lassitude.

Sebastian : Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois mon compagnon de chambre ? Tu me suis jusque là...

Ciel : Je n'ai pas envi de me battre. Si je me suis évanoui, c'est que même mon corps ne supporte plus cette situation.

Sebastian : Quelle situation ?

Ciel : A ton avis ? Je... Je n'ai pas changé d'opinion à ton sujet. Tu es toujours mon hôte favori.

Sebastian : … ça n'a plus d'importance. On ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Et jusque là, ça ne semblait pas te gêner.

Ciel : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi je suis ici ? Hein ? Je me sens tellement mal à cause de tout ça ! J'en ai marre ! La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas me marier avec elle ! Je te veux toi ! C'est tout !

Ciel c'était finalement redressé malgré son mal de crane, et Sebastian se sentit flatté intérieurement. Mais cette petite joie n'était rien comparée au désespoir qui l'habitait.

Sebastian : … Ça ne change quand même rien au fait qu'on ne pourra pas être ensemble malgré nos sentiments respectifs.

Ciel : Tu es dur... Ne va pas dire que je suis insensible apr-... Sebastian... ?

Le bel hôte pleurait. Silencieusement, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Il ne disait rien, ne criait pas, son expression était neutre. Mais les larmes étaient là, et sans discontinuer, elles traçaient des sillons sur le visage de Sebastian. Ciel sentit son cœur se briser en le voyant dans cet état. Le beau ténébreux n'était pas insensible loin de là. Et le comte non plus. Ce dernier se leva doucement et alla rejoindre Sebastian. Il se mit sur lui et lui caressa son visage. Même dans les larmes, son Arme était magnifique.

Sebastian : Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fais... Mais... Je... te veux...

Ciel : Sebastian, ne pleure pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire pleurer. Je suis désolé aussi...

Ciel s'allongea sur son bel hôte, appréciant son corps parfait. Sebastian caressait ses cheveux avec douceur. Il finit par arrêter de pleurer.

Sebastian : Je n'arrive pas à accepter ta cousine...

Ciel : J'avais remarqué.

Sebastian : Tu vas te marier avec elle...

Ciel : Je sais. Je ne veux pas me marier avec elle. J'ai maudit le jour où elle m'a appelé. Mais je suis obligé de le faire.

Sebastian : Rien ne t'obliges à le faire ! Tes parents sont morts, tu es émancipé ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

Ciel : Je ne peux pas ! Cela avait été décider dès ma naissance. Je ne peux pas rompre mes fiançailles, c'est une question d'honneur !

Sebastian : … Ne t'attends à ce que je vienne à ton mariage.

Ciel fit une moue vexée. Cependant Sebastian continua malicieusement.

Sebastian : Cependant, je veux bien venir pendant la nuit de noce...

Ciel : Sebastian !

Sebastian : Tu ne te feras pas plaisir en la dépucelant ! A part te casser les tympans avec ses cris, elle va pas te faire beaucoup d'effets.

Ciel ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à la phrase de Sebastian.

Ciel : Et tu ferais quoi à la nuit de noce ?

Sebastian : Je te prendrais bien devant elle. Pour qu'elle voit que moi je sais te donner du plaisir.

Ciel : N'importe quoi !

Sebastian : Ai-je tort ?

Ciel : … Pas complètement...

Sebastian : Je ne saurais vraiment pas comment réagir quand elle seras là.

Ciel : Comportes-toi comme si tu étais mon ami.

Sebastian : C'est pas simple...

Ciel : Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ? J'ai envi que tu me sautes dessus comme avant et au lieu de ça, je suis obligé de me coltiner une tornade blonde !

L'aveu de Ciel fut suivi d'un grand silence. Le petit comte rougit en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dévoiler ses pensées et Sebastian resta interloqué. La surprise passée, il ricana.

Sebastian : Toi aussi tu l'adores ta cousine.

Ciel : Non mais c'est que...

Sebastian releva la tête du comte et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. L'effet fut immédiat : Ciel prit le visage de Sebastian entre ses mains et approfondi le baiser, voulant sentir de nouveau cette langue qui le rendait fou. Sebastian, surpris dans l'agréable se laissa faire mais s'éloigna quelques instants plus tard. Ciel grogna de mécontentement.

Ciel : Pourquoi ?

Sebastian : Parce que les docteurs vont bientôt arriver et qu'il ne faut pas que j'y reprenne trop goût. Après tout, tu ne tromperais pas Lizzy pour moi, non ?

Ciel : …

Sebastian : Je croyais que tu avais un honneur ?

Ciel : J'ai un honneur. Mais j'ai aussi des sentiments... et des fesses.

Sebastian : Tu as décidé de tout m'avouer aujourd'hui ? J'adore ça... Mais je suis dans un état assez pitoyable donc, pas de sexe.

Ciel : Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t 'es évanouit ?

Sebastian : Euh... Abus d'alcool, de sexe et d'autres choses.

Ciel : QUOI ? Tu es vraiment débile ! Et dire qu'on c'est évanouit en même temps...

Sebastian : Coïncidence ?

Ciel : Je ne crois pas.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Ciel finit par parler.

Ciel : Alors, soyons amis pour le moment. J'en ai marre des disputes. Et puis je ne veux plus que tu te fasses de mal.

Sebastian : Eh bien essayons ça. Ça va être difficile mais bon, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. Allez, retourne dans ton lit, l'infirmière va bientôt arriver je pense.

Ciel : Merci Sebastian. Tu m'as... beaucoup aidé à ta manière.

Ciel descendit du lit du beau ténébreux et retourna dans le sien, laissant Sebastian méditer sur ses paroles. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Sebastian reprit la parole.

Sebastian : Les docteurs m'ont dis que tu t'étais évanoui à cause d'une suractivité cardiaque. Combinée à ton asthme, ton corps n'a pas pu le supporter. Dis, Ciel... tu a perdu connaissance à cause de moi ?

Dans la voix de Sebastian, il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Ciel soupira.

Ciel : Tu es la véritable cause de mon mal-être comme je suis la tienne. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Nous sommes quittes maintenant.

Sebastian : Ciel, il y a quelque ch...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car une infirmière vint leur annoncer que des « personnes étranges » voulaient les voir. Les personnes étranges en questions étaient les hôtes ainsi que Grell-chan et Lizzy. Dès qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte chambre ils crièrent tous en même temps, au point que Sebastian dût intervenir.

Sebastian : Attendez pas tous en même temps, vous me donnez mal à la tête ! Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir mais parler chacun votre tour... Claude ?

Claude : Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. J'espère que vous vous êtes rendu compte à quel point vous êtes idiots.

Sebastian : Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci ! Ta compassion me touche.

Ciel : Je confirme, ta bonne humeur m'avait manqué.

Sebastian : Soma ?

Soma : Ciel-kun tu nous a fait peur ! Tu t'es évanouit d'un coup ! Et Sebby-kun arrête de boire parce que tu fais peur aussi...

Sebastian : J'y songerais.

Ciel : En même temps j'allais pas m'évanouir au ralenti non plus...

Sebastian : C'est pas faux cher comte... Aghni ?

Aghni : … Tu retouches à Soma-sama, je t'encastre dans le mur.

Sebastian : Ça a le mérite d'être clair... Grell-chan ?

Grell : Je veux être ton infirmière Sebas-chan ! Je prendrais bien soin de toi graou ~ !

Ciel : J'ai faillit me ré évanouir... Plus gore tu pouvais pas...

Sebastian : Beurk ! Moi, je me sens mieux, tu m'as fait passé l'envi d'être malade de nouveau. Will ?

Will : Je n'ai rien à vous dire, espèce de bêtes sauvages !

Sebastian & Ciel : Merci de t'inquiéter pour nous !

Les deux hôtes se regardèrent étonnés d'avoir parlé d'une seule voix. Puis ils se sourient. Leurs amis comprirent qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité. Et cela ne faisait pas plaisir à tout le monde.

Sebastian : A vous votre Grandeur.

Aloïs : On rebaise quand ? Sans que tu t'évanouisses après bien entendu...

Ciel : QUOI ? TU AS COUCHE AVEC LUI !

Sebastian : Moins fort ! Oui, j'ai couché avec lui. Non, je ne recommencerai pas. Ce n'est pas le seul à y être passé de toute façon. Mais je vais arrêter.

Ciel : Tu as plutôt intérêt oui..

Sebastian sourit et murmura « jaloux » du bout des lèvres. Seul Ciel l'avait compris et il détourna le regard pour ne pas montré son visage légèrement rosit. Le comte sut que c'était la vérité, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Sebastian : Et le meilleur pour la fin... Marquise De Midfort ?

Lizzy : Ciel... Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Ton... métier disons, n'est pas facile à assurer alors n'en fait pas trop d'accords ? J'ai vraiment été inquiète quand le prince Soma et Aghni m'ont dit que tu avais pleuré et...

Sebastian : QUOI ? CIEL A PLEURE ?

Le beau ténébreux se retourna, complètement éberlué. Ciel n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents. Et maintenant, il apprenait que pour lui, le comte avait versé des larmes ! Il ne savait pas si il devait être flatté ou désolé, mais une chose était sure, Ciel, une fois encore, cachait son embarras en contemplant son lit. Puis, finalement, il releva la tête et se confronta au regard mi-choqué, mi-ravi de Sebastian.

Ciel : Sebastian, je...

Mais lorsqu'il croisa le yeux éperdu de lizzy, il ne put continuer à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sa cousine avait beau être insupportable, il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Ciel : … On en parlera plus tard , d 'accord ?

Sebastian : … Ok.

Lizzy fronça les sourcils. Les deux blessés lui semblaient bien trop proches à son goût. Ils lui cachaient des choses et puis... Il y avait ce que lui avait dit Sebastian... Elle pensait qu'il mentait mais malgré tout, elle devait séparer son fiancé du trop bel hôte. Et elle avait le plan parfait pour ça.

Will : Les médecins ont dit que vous pourrez sortir aujourd'hui tous les deux. Et j'ai des informations à vous fournir sur notre mission. Qui est terminée d'ailleurs.

Les hôtes se regardèrent intrigués, mais décidèrent de laisser planer le mystère un moment. Ciel et Sebastian purent sortir de l'hôpital comme prévu et le soir, tout le monde se retrouva chez Aloïs pour discuter de la mission.

Will : L'homme qui j'ai interrogé était un envoyé des parents de Misagi. Apparemment, ils nous attendaient. Ses parents cachent en fait un énorme trafic d'organes. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, les fournisseurs ne donnaient plus signe de vie. Il fallait donc trouver des organes ailleurs...

Aloïs : Au lieu d'aller se fournir dans les pays en voix de développement, pourquoi ne pas juste kidnapper des jeunes gens en bonne santé ici ?

Will : Exact. Des fournisseurs de qualité, et on ne paye même pas les frais de transports, que demander de plus.

Ciel : C'est parfaitement répugnant.

Aloïs : C'est clair !

Will : Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous ce beau monde a été mis en prison et pour longtemps.

Ciel : Déjà ? Ils ont été jugés aussi vite ?

Claude : La justice va lentement...

Sebastian : ...Sauf quand c'est nous qui la faisons.

Grell : Autrement dit, les criminels arrêtés par les hôtes ont directement affaire au ministre Kefka Palazzo. Leur sort est très rapidement réglé. Qu'ils sont efficaces mes hôtes adorés !

Ciel : Je vois. Mission terminée donc. A quand la prochaine ?

Sebastian : Mais c'est qu'il y prend goût...

Sebastian avait fait exprès de murmurer cette phrase, lui donnant un ton très... érotique. Ciel rougit légèrement, et Sebastian profita de sa faiblesse en continuant.

Sebastian : Je parlais des missions Ciel... Tu sembles te méprendre.

Malgré la présence de sa fiancée, Ciel posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sebastian lui intimant de se taire.

Ciel : Chut... N'utilise pas ta salive pour ça. Il y a des choses plus sympathiques à faire avec ta bouche, non ?

Sebastian, ravi des dires de Ciel, allait répondre mais Aloïs les interrompit brusquement.

Aloïs : BON ! Si on vous laisse continuer, on risque de voir des choses intéressantes mais trop dégueulasses donc je propose que tous le monde rentre chez lui et se repose.

Lizzy : Je dois parler à Ciel.

Aloï : Oh ? Eh bien raison de plus ! Aller, tous le monde dehors.

Alois poussa tout le monde sans ménagement, laissant les deux fiancés seuls. Après un moment de silence Lizzy se décida.

Lizzy : Il y a eut quoi entre toi et Sebastian ?

Ciel : Qu-quoi ?

Lizzy : Est-ce que... Enfin... Tu aimes les filles, n'est-ce pas Ciel ?

Ciel : Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Si je n'aimais pas les filles, je ne serais pas avec toi non ?

Lizzy : Mais c'est Sebastian qui m'a mit le doute ! Je pense qu'il a menti mais...

Ciel : Sebastian est quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément, mais il peut être un très bon menteur si il s 'agit d'embêter une personne. Ne l'écoute pas, il plaisante.

Lizzy : Je suis soulagée ! Je pensais que vous étiez réellement sortis ensemble.

Ciel : Ne dis pas de bêtises...

Lizzy : Pardon je suis bête hahahaha ! Bon j'y vais ! A plus tard mon Ciel !

Et à peine eut-elle finit ses mots, qu'elle était partie. Ciel soupira. Sa cousine était vraiment une tornade. Mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Mentir pour le protéger lui et Sebastian. Il n'y aurait définitivement que de l'amitié entre eux. Son cœur se serra à cette pensé. Il devait nier qu'il était... bis ? Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il devait faire avec. Et plus il parlait avec Sebastian, plus il sentait la passion le submerger. Un jour il allait finir par lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses vêtements. A moins que ça ne soit le bel hôte qui craque en premier. Une chose était sure : si jamais Sebastian tentait quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait pas la force de le repousser.

Il finit par se diriger vers la sortie, mais le regard de sire Aloïs l'arrêta. Un regard des plus moqueurs.

Ciel : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aloïs : Oh... Je pensais seulement que tu étais un idiot.

Ciel : Pardon ?

Aloïs : Tu ne pourras pas concilier ton amour pour Sebastian et tes fiançailles avec ta cousine. C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre. Là, vous ne faites que vous dévorez du regard. Bientôt mon cher prolétaire, il va falloir faire un choix. Et te connaissant, je ne suis pas sur que tu fasses le bon.

Ciel : Si jamais il y a un choix à faire, je suis sur de ne pas le prendre à la légère.

Aloïs : Je n'ai pas dit que tu le prendrais à la légère. J'ai dit que tu ne feras pas le bon... Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Ciel : Si tu le dis Aloïs. Bonne nuit.

Aloïs : C'est ça ! Et sache que si tu fais le mauvais choix, je ne me priverai pas de consoler Sebastian à ma manière.

Ciel jeta un regard haineux à Aloïs et partit. Il se prenait pour qui ce blond ? C'était son Sebastian ! … Non plus maintenant. Il allait devoir s'habituer à aller vers d'autres personnes.

Il arriva chez lui et se coucha en soupirant. Le jeune comte ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son bel hôte. Est-ce que Sebastian pensait à lui ?

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, lorsque le club fût ouvert, les hôtes s'affairèrent à distraire les jeunes lycéennes. Si on oubliait les regards brûlants que se lançaient Ciel et Sebastian et les regards lassés des autres hôtes, ce fut une après-midi tout à fait normale.

A la fin de la journée, les hôtes se retrouvèrent pour discuter.

Aloïs : Oh mais quelle journée de merde !

Agnhi : Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Claude : Pour Votre Grandeur, une journée sans mission, c'est âpre comme...

Soma : Un lapin blanc sans Alice !

Aghni : Prince, vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire âpre.

Soma : … Comment t'as deviné ?

Will : Pour tous ce qui est goût on devrait plutôt demandé à Sebastian. Mais en ce moment il est en train de se retenir de sauter sauvagement sur Ciel.

Les hôtes soupirèrent une fois de plus. Les deux phénomènes étaient en effet en en train de parler.

Ciel : Et toutes les missions sont aussi dangereuses ?

Sebastian sourit et Ciel sentit son cœur bondir dans la poitrine et se retint difficilement de se lécher les lèvres. Son charme qui l'avait séduit devenait insoutenable maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus l'avoir. Mais il tachait de garder son self-control. Sebastian le regarda et Ciel aurait juré qu'il lui lançait le même regard que lorsqu'il le désirait. Il y avait toujours cet éclat si particulier qui le faisait frissonner de bonheur.

Sebastian : Certaines nous demandent seulement d'être discrets, d'autres d'infiltrer en douce des bâtiments... En général oui, elles sont dangereuses. Mais, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

La sensualité dans les yeux de Sebastian c'était transformé en lueur de défit. Finalement pour Ciel c'était toujours aussi sexy, et lui devait le savoir, hôte tentateur qu'il était.

Ciel : Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur ? Ce serait mal me connaître...

Sebastian avait fait un pas vers lui. Un pas seulement et Ciel c'était tendu. Non il ne pourrait définitivement pas le repousser si jamais il l'embrassait là, tout de suite.

Sebastian : Je sais que tu n'as pas peur, tu n'as pas peur de la mort.

Ciel allait lui rendre son sourire mais une tornade blonde bien connue entra en hurlant un « CIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL » qui fit se boucher les oreilles à tout le club. Elizabeth se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé et Sebastian, s'inclina légèrement.

Sebastian : Le club et moi-même allons vous laissez ensemble. Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle, Ciel.

Et avec un sourire plus qu'ironique, il alla rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient à la porte. Une fois celle-ci close, la marquise se résolut enfin à lâcher son fiancé et le regarda d'un air grave.

Lizzy : Ciel, il faut qu'on parle.

Ciel : Euh... Vraiment ?

Ciel appréhendait légèrement les paroles de sa cousine. Quand elle devenait sérieuse elle pouvait faire peur. Et si elle l'interrogeait encore sur Sebastian, il risquait de perdre son sang froid. La comtesse prit une grande une grande inspiration.

Lizzy : Oui. Je pense que tu devrais arrêter les missions, elles sont beaucoup trop risquées !

Ciel : Comment ?

Lizzy : Oui ! Et ce club... ça ne te ressemble pas du tout Ciel ! Tu ne devrais pas en faire parti !

Ciel : Quoi ?

Lizzy : Et une place vient de se libérer dans ma classe, ce serait mieux pour nous deux si tu nous rejoignait à Lobelia !

Ciel : Hein ?

Lizzy : Ciel, ce n'est pas ton univers ici. Ma mère approuve et pense que pour nos fiançailles c'est bien mieux.

Ciel s'assit, complètement chamboulé par ce que lui proposait sa cousine. Quitter Ouran ? Quitter le club ? Quitter Sebastian ? Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Puis il se mit à réfléchir : après tout, ce club ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Il pourrait bien rechercher le meurtrier de ses parents en dehors de Ouran. Ça lui empêcherait peut-être même d'être tué.

Lizzy : Demain, tu vas venir avec moi à Lobelia ! J'ai déjà prévenu ton lycée ! Tu vas voir, il y a beaucoup de filles mais elles sont toutes très sympas !

Ciel : Demain ?

Lizzy : Parce qu'en fait au départ, Lobelia était un lycée de filles seulement donc maintenant, il y toujours peu de garçons !

Ciel : Et tu as prévenu le club de mon absence ?

Lizzy : Et j'ai appris il y a peu de temps qu'il y avait beaucoup de yaoistes là-bas ! En tout cas, tu participeras à notre spectacle de demain. C'est pas compliqué, tu as juste à chanter le refrain ! Moi je joue le rôle d'un ange ! J'ai le rôle principal ! Je suis tellement heureuse de monter sur scène avec toi !

Ciel : Parce que je vais devoir jouer devant tout le monde ?

Lizzy : Ça va être génial ! A demain mon Ciel !

Et elle partit sans avoir entendu un seul mot de Ciel.

Ciel : … Ce fût un plaisir de parler avec toi Elisabeth. Merci de ton écoute surtout.

Ciel rentra chez lui, le tête lourde. Au bout d'une heure d'intenses réflexions, il appela Aloïs.

Aloïs : Ouai ?

Ciel : Je vais à Lobelia demain. Alors... je ne pourrais pas être là au club.

Aloïs : Tu vas où, comment, quand?

Ciel : Ma cousine m'a aussi proposé de rester à Lobelia.

Aloïs : … Je savais que tu allais devoir faire un choix... Et qu'est ce que tu as décidé ?

Ciel : Je... pense que je vais rester là-bas.

Sebastian : QUOI ?

Ciel : Sebastian ?

Claude : Aloïs est venu chez nous. Et quand tu l'as appelé il a mis le haut-parleur.

Ciel : Je vois. Donc oui je vais rester. Je pense que se sera mieux pour tous le monde.

Sebastian : Pour tout le monde ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu te séparerais de ton lycée, du club de tes amis et de moi pour elle ?

Ciel : On ne pouvait pas rester ensemble. Donc autant être complètement séparé.

Aloïs : Tu as raison ! Tu crois que tu vas retrouver ta vie d'avant ? Tes joies d'avant ? Ton bonheur d'avant ? Ta vie est comme la mienne, insipide si il n'y a pas de dangers. Tu vas détester cette existence pourrie. Et ça ne te feras pas aimer Elisabeth. Ça non.

Ciel : … Ne venez pas à Lobelia demain. De toute façon, on vous repérera facilement, il n'y a que cinq garçons là-bas ! Pour 2000 filles. Sur ce, à bientôt.

Ciel raccrocha et Aloïs regarda Sebastian qui fulminait de colère.

Aloïs : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai le plan parfait pour s'infiltrer là-bas.

Sebastian : Ah oui ? Expose ton idée brillante.

Aloïs : Puisqu'il y a beaucoup de filles, on a plus que quatre choses à faire. Tous se déguiser en filles, s'infiltrer, récupérer Ciel, s'en aller en douce et tous s'envoyer en l'air après. Facile non ?

Sebastian & Claude : Facile.

Les trois amis rirent ensemble.

Sebastian : Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir une mention « pendre la blondasse par les pieds et faire une piñata avec » dans ton plan ?

Les hôtes rirent de plus belle. Demain promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Bon un chapitre pas très intéressant, mais important pour la suite des événements ^^ J'essaierai de publier la prochain plus vite ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions !<p>

A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir mes chères lectrices (lecteurs?) ! Il est actuellement minuit et je viens de boucler le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Par contre, vu mon état de fatigue, soyez trèèèès indulgentes pour les fautes ^^'' je crois qu'elles sont nombreuses... Mais bref, merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews, vous m'avez remotivée mes chéries ! 8D

Sur ce, vive le yaoi et...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Lobelia, ou comment découvrir une école où apparemment , toutes les yaoistes se sont données rendez-vous.<strong>

Ciel n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Ses yeux avaient fixés l'uniforme de Lobelia toute la nuit pendant que sont cerveau s'auto-persuadait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Ouran, ce n'était pas son univers et c'était top dangereux pour lui, il devait s'éloigner de ces hôtes si inquiétants et surtout, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Sebastian. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était le visage de ses camarades qui lui revenaient en mémoire ? Pourquoi voulait-il les voir ? Il prenait lentement conscience que ces gens qu'il trouvait fous, étaient devenus des amis. Des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter. Quand à Sebastian... Il ne préféra même pas y penser et se leva pour se préparer.

Une voiture le conduisit rapidement à Lobelia et lorsqu'il sortit il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. L'école était à peu près aussi grande qu'Ouran, la courre qui menait à l'établissement aussi était similaire aux autres. Ce qui le choqua fût la foule de filles qui s'était amassé autour de lui en moins de trois secondes et qui lui posaient des questions toutes en même temps. Ciel avait du mal à faire face à toutes ces lycéennes hystériques et très probablement en manque de garçons. Il fut donc pour une fois très heureux de voir sa cousine, qui poussa tout le monde et le présenta fièrement comme son fiancé. Les filles crièrent de plus belles et leur firent une haie d'honneur jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée.

Ciel se demanda si Elisabeth ne l'avait pas amené pour parader plutôt que pour faire connaissance avec le lycée et ses camarades à moitié folles.

Lobelia était presque en tout point similaire à Ouran. Sauf pour les couleurs. Tout ici prenait une teinte plus ou moins rose très « girly ». Ciel en aurait presque vomit.

Enfin, la jeune fille l'emmena dans la salle pour la répétition de leur spectacle. Ciel s'était laisser guider sans trop protester mais il se demandait surtout ce que faisait le club maintenant.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

Car le même matin, cinq magnifiques jeunes filles arrivèrent. Bien maquillées, bien coiffées, et portant l'uniforme de Lobelia.

Aloïs : Je trouve que les couettes hautes, me vont mieux que les couettes basses, j'ai bien fait de coiffer ma perruque comme ça.

Claude : Est-ce que je dois le prendre pour moi ?

Aloïs : Mais non ! Les couettes basses te vont bien à toi ! Mieux que les nattes d'Aghni !

Aghni : Quoi mes nattes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes nattes ? Et toi c'est pas parce que ta frange te tombe sur l'œil droit que je ne te vois pas rire !

Sebastian : Pardon... Je pensais que ma crinière savamment ébouriffée dissimulerai mon visage.

Will : Détrompe-toi, tu as l'air d'une bête sauvage. Tu es encore plus méprisable déguisé en jeune fille.

Claude : C'est sa façon de dire que tu es très crédible dans ton rôle de fille.

Sebastian : Mais je lui retourne le compliment ! Cette queue de cheval haute avec quelques mèches qui retombent... Et ce rouge à lèvre... Ma jupe s'en lèverait presque.

Will : Tu es répugnant !

Soma : C'est Sebastian, Will ! Tu sais bien qu'il réagit toujours comme ça quand on le provoque.

Will : Les nattes courtes ne me seraient pas allées de toutes façons. Ça va juste au petit garçon mignon comme toi !

Soma : Deux nattes courtes c'est mimi non ?

Aghni : Adorable !

Sebastian : Pédophile.

Aghni : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Aloïs : Chut ! Et prenez des voix de filles, on arrive. Alors le plan, c'est de trouver Ciel, de le choper et repartir aussi sec !

Will : On dispose du matériel habituel, mais restons ensemble. Des filles isolées, ça paraît suspect. Et surtout tendez, l'oreille. Ces jeunes filles vont sûrement parler de Ciel.

Les host pénétrèrent dans le lycée mais à peine avaient-ils franchi la porte qu'une nuée de filles leur passa devant.

Aloïs : Ouah ! Mais il se passe quoi ?

L'une des filles s'arrêta et lui répondit .

Fille : Les répétitions de théâtre avec Ciel ont commencé ! On va les espionner par le trou de la serrure !

Et elle courut rejoindre les autres.

Les hôtes s'entre-regardèrent quelque peu déroutés.

Aloïs : … C'était plus facile que ce que je croyais …

Will : Tant mieux, allons-y.

Les hôtes suivirent le groupe de filles. Cependant devant la salle de répétition, il y avait tellement de monde que les hôtes ne pouvaient même pas s 'approcher. La cohue se bousculait et murmurait des « chut ! Tu les déranges ! », « Il est trop adorable ! », « Lizzy est tellement chanceuse ! », «Viens , on le kidnappe et on le viole ? » . Notre club quant à lui se sentait très mal.

Aghni : Et on ose dire que les hommes sont les plus pervers...

Soma : Pas de philosophie maintenant ! Il vaut mieux réfléchir à un moyen de voir Ciel.

Claude : Techniquement, nous sommes au dernier étage. Si ce bâtiment est construit comme celui d'Ouran, il y a une doit y avoir une grande fenêtre voir un balcon.

Aloïs : Qu'il est intelligent mon homme ! Tous sur le toit !

Les hôtes trouvèrent facilement l'accès au toit. Rentrer par effraction dans des salles, escalader les murs, ça n'avait rien d'insurmontable pour eux. Claude avait raison, la salle possédait bien un petit balcon. Le petit groupe sauta du toit et essaya de se cacher tant bien que mal, tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Seul Ciel avait remarqué que quelque chose avait bougé. Il n'avait pas été très concentré lors de la répétition malgré sa cousine qui essayait de lui faire prendre part à la pièce.

Lizzy : Ciel c'est ta partie ! À la fin, tu chantes avec moi et...

Mathilda : C'est l'heure Lizzy nous n'avons plus le temps, dans une demi-heure on est sur scène !

Lizzy : … très bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y. Tu viens Ciel ?

Ciel : … J'ai cru que quelque chose était tombé sur le balcon...

Lizzy : Comment ?

Ciel : Rien, allons-y.

Dès qu'il furent parti les hôtes se mirent en route vers la salle de concert.

Aloïs : Parce le nain sait chanter ?

Sebastian : Qui tu traites de nain ?

Claude : C'est vrai qu'il est petit.

Soma : Hahaha ! C'est drôle d'avoir une poitrine !

Agnhi : Le rembourrage vous amuse tant que ça mon Prince ?

Will : Bref ! Vous êtes complètement hors-sujet ! De plus, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ce spectacle mais il est urgent d'enlever Ciel avant qu'il débute. Sinon, nous serons obligé de- Ouaah !

Le pauvre Will c'était fait bousculer par une jeune fille. Bientôt une centaine d'entre elles la suivirent en hurlant. Si bien que les hôtes ne purent pas atteindre la salle de spectacle avant le début de la représentation.

Will : Mais quel toupet ! Oser nous pousser ainsi ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je vais me faire un plaisir d'interrompre leur spectacle. Aghni et Soma, vous venez en régit avec moi. Aloïs, Sebastian et Claude, allez au devant de la scène discrètement et préparez-vous à intervenir.

Les hôtes acquiescèrent. Lorsque Will était énervé, on évitait toujours de le contrarier. Les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses dans le cas contraire, et aucun d'eux ne se sentaient pas l 'envie de se retrouver avec un membre en moins.

La salle de spectacle était plutôt grande. Elle ne contenait pas moins de trois mille places assises, pour que tout le lycée plus des invités puissent assister à la représentation. Seul le devant de la scène était dépourvu de sièges, mais les filles d'Ouran, elles étaient au rendez-vous.

Le spectacle venait tout juste de commencer, et les filles hurlaient déjà, l'accès à la scène était totalement bouché.

Aloïs : Mais comment on va faire pour aller sur scène ?

Claude & Sebastian : On attendra le signal de Will.

Pendant ce temps en effet, Will, Soma et Aghni étaient en train de monter en régis. Celle-ci se trouvait tout en haut de la salle, on y accédait par un petit escalier derrière les derniers rangs.

Will : Vite, il faut absolument qu'on intervienne avant la fin du spectacle !

Matilda : Comment ? Vous voulez interrompre notre spectacle ?

Les trois amis se retournèrent et eurent la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver face à Matilda et Paula.

Paula : Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici mesdemoiselles, qui êtes-vous ?

Will : Vous ne devriez pas être sur scène ?

Paula : Nous n'intervenons que tout à la fin du spectacle. Vous ne nous avez pas répondu.

Les trois garçons s'interrogèrent du regard puis sourirent.

Will : Nous n'avons pas à décliner notre identité. Nous avons un devoir très important à accomplir envers notre ami c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Si vous voulez bien vous occupez d'elles mes chers collègues, je vais quant à moi monter.

Paula : Tu n'iras nulle part, jeune fille !

Les deux amies de Lizzy, bien décidées à en découdre, se jetèrent sur Will. Heureusement, les réflexes de Soma et Aghni étaient bien assez développés pour repousser les attaques des deux filles. Will pût s'échapper, mais malheureusement pour nos trois hôtes, les filles sont très solidaires entres elles, et les cris de Matilda et Paula alertèrent les lycéennes du dernier rang qui allèrent les aider.

Matilda : Jeunes filles, empêchez cette traîtresse d'atteindre la régis !

Les filles se précipitèrent alors sur Will qui fût rapidement submergés. Les lycéennes devant lui faisait barrage et celles autours de lui, l'empêchaient de rebrousser chemin. Il tiqua, et sortit alors son sécateur replié de dessous sa jupe.

Will : Je ne voulais pas en arriver à une telle extrémité mesdemoiselles, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Les filles regardèrent avec étonnement le sécateur. Profitant de leur surprise, Will le déplia d'un coup et le planta au milieu des lycéennes qui eurent tout juste le temps de se pousser pour ne pas se faire empaler. Réagissant rapidement Will utilisa son arme comme une perche pour sauter au dessus d'elles.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que loin d'être des idiotes, elles firent tout simplement pencher la perche pour qu'il n'atterrisse non pas devant la régis, mais plutôt qu'il fasse plus ample connaissance avec le mur. Will grogna, ces filles étaient décidément bien énervantes. Il replia alors son sécateur, atterrissant au milieu d'elles et se prépara au combat.

L'une des filles hurla.

Fille : C'est la scène du baiser entre Lizzy et Ciel !

Et elles retournèrent toutes à leur place en hurlant, oubliant complètement Will, qui enfin pût monter en régis. Les régisseuses étaient plutôt mornes car elle ne voyait pas grand chose du spectacle de là où elles étaient. Aussi l'hôte n'eut aucun mal à les convaincre d'aller se trouver une place pour pouvoir mieux contempler cette fameuse scène. Il leur dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout.

Dès qu'elles furent partie, il prit vite connaissance du fonctionnement de la régis. Le temps était compté, Soma et Aghni ne pourraient pas retenir les deux filles éternellement, du moins pas sans les blesser. Il appuya sur quelques boutons puis actionna une manette. Puis ce fût le...

-Noir-

Le hurlement de colère et de jalousie de Sebastian fût étouffé par les cris de joie des étudiantes. Sebastian voulut intervenir mais Claude et Aloïs l'en empêchèrent. L'espèce d'ange de la pièce venait d'annoncer « un amour éternel à nos deux amoureux unis par un baiser ». Ciel avait l 'air effaré.

Aloïs : Non ! Attends le signal de Will !

Sebastian : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout !

L'hôte aux yeux rouges se calma et les deux autres le lâchèrent, regardant Lizzy qui se rapprochait de Ciel sous leurs yeux impuissants. Puis ce fût le...

-Noir-

De son côté, Ciel n'arrivait pas à y croire. On venait d'annoncer qu'il devait embrasser Lizzy. Non c'était impossible ! Déjà qu'il avait dû s'habiller tout en blanc parce que c'était « trop mignon » chanter en play-back alors qu'il détestait ça et maintenant... Maintenant, Lizzy se rapprochait de lui en souriant. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix, encore une fois. Il maudit sa faiblesse. Et même dans un moment aussi critique il ne voyait que Sebastian. Plus que quelques centimètres. Ciel ferma les yeux.

-Noir-

Ciel rouvrit les yeux en entendant le cri de stupeur des autres. Puis il pût juste entrevoir dans l'obscurité quelque chose qui volait. Quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur scène très élégamment . Cette personne souriait dans l'ombre, c'était un spectacle enchanteur à voir. Elle se faufila jusqu'à Ciel, qui eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître ses yeux carmins. Deux nouvelles ombres sautèrent pour retenir les éventuels opposants à leurs retrouvailles.

Quand la lumière se ralluma le public pût juste voir trois nouvelles têtes sur scène. Dont une à la longue chevelure noire qui était en train d'embrasser langoureusement Ciel.

Le hurlement fût général. Les filles se levèrent en criant leur surprise.

Pour couper court à leurs cris Aloïs prit un micros en enleva sa perruque. Tout le monde se tût alors.

Aloïs : Mes chères princesses, désolé d'avoir interrompu votre petit spectacle. Nous venons simplement reprendre ce qui nous appartient. Si vous voulez avoir une suite à cet événement, alors venez à Ouran High School.

Pendant son petit discours, Sebastian avait prit Ciel dans se bras et l'avait emporté loin de la scène. Alors qu'Aloïs saluait le public, l'une des actrices prit la parole.

Fille : Alors... la personne qui a embrassé Ciel... C'était un garçon ?

Aloïs : Oui, pourquoi ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis un tonnerre d 'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Toutes les filles ne pouvaient espérer meilleure fin que celle-ci.

C'est sur cette ovation que tous les hôtes s'éclipsèrent non sans tous se dirent que les lycéennes de Lobelia étaient franchement bizarres.

Ciel et Sebastian eux, étaient déjà dans la limousine lorsque les autres les rejoignirent. Aghni dut même séparer Ciel et Sebastian de force, pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'embrasser. Ciel avait rougit, découvrant que l'abstinence était quelque chose de terrible à vivre. La voiture démarra et Aloïs émit un petit rire.

Aloïs : Tu aurais dû les laisser Aghni ! Ça aurait été marrant de voir une fille prendre un garçon ! Jolis vêtements Ciel.

Ciel : Oui, je te retourne le compliment. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous féliciter pour vos tenues très réussies mesdemoiselles.

Will : Roh ça va ! On assume notre part de féminité !

Soma : On l'assumait pas déjà en étant gay ?

Will : Je suis pas gay !

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fût plus qu'éloquent.

Aloïs : Donc tu as couché avec moi... Pour le fun ?

Sebastian & Claude : Et avec nous aussi ?

Soma : Et avec moi aussi ?

Aghni : … je n'oserai dire pourquoi nous en sommes arrivé là... mais... Et avec Grell-chan aussi ?

Will : … Vous, ce... ce n'est pas la même chose. Et vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas dire que je suis gay.

Ciel : Je te comprends. Je ne peux pas le dire non plus. Pourtant les faits sont là.

Sebastian : Les faits te demandent pourquoi tu n'as pas rompu tes fiançailles.

Ciel : Écoutez-moi tous. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour montrer mes sentiments ni encore moins pour les exprimer. Mais il faut un début à tout. Je... J'ai envi de rester à Ouran. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'est l 'amitié. Je pense très souvent à vous, et moi qui avait oublié comment sourire joyeusement, je me suis surpris à rire tout seul en repensant aux bons moments passés avec vous. Les câlins de Soma ne me gênaient plus vraiment, les œillades de Claude non plus. La dévotion d'Ahgni envers tout le club et le sérieux de Will m'ont aidé plus d'une fois. Aloïs, était devenu mon rival, et ça me plaisait. Quant à toi Sebastian, ce que je pense de toi est bien au-delà des mots. Pour tous ce que vous m'avez offert, je vous dis merci. J'éprouve peu de gratitude envers les autres en général mais avec vous, c'est différent. J'ai bien plus appris avec les hôtes en quelques mois, que seul en plusieurs années. Donc pour tous ce que vous m'avez apportez, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Je vais à Lobelia maintenant, car je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vivre une vie plus tranquille. Sans meurtres, missions dangereuses, vengeance et tout le reste. Je m'ennuierai sûrement et vous me manquerez mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Chauffeur : Messieurs nous sommes devant chez Ciel, où dois-je vous déposer ?

Ciel voulut partir très vite après ces paroles. Soma et Aghni pleuraient, Sebastian se contenait difficilement pour ne pas les imiter. Will avait un regard éperdu. Seuls Claude et Aloïs restaient stoïques. Alors que Ciel allait fermer la portière. Aloïs surprit tout le monde.

Aloïs : Menteur...

Tous le regardèrent étonné y compris Ciel qui s'arrêta. Aloïs lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui eut le don de rendre Ciel encore plus surpris. Sa Grandeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le poussa dehors en refermant la porte de la voiture.

Aloïs : Direction le manoir Trancy, chauffeur !

Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête étonnée des autres.

Sebastian : Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit... ?

Aloïs : Je ne veux pas perdre mon rival Sebastian. Contrairement à toi, je l'ai un peu aidé à se décider.

Sebastian : … Tu ne vas rien nous dire ?

Aloïs : Tu as tout compris !

…

Le lendemain, les hôtes apprirent par Matilda que Ciel remplissait les dernières formalités aujourd'hui, et qu'il partait définitivement d'Ouran. Elle n'adressa même pas la parole à Soma, Will et Aghni, se contentant de donner l'information à Aloïs, et de repartir rapidement.

Les hôtes restèrent silencieux après cette annonce. Sebastian, s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre avec inquiétude.

Aloïs : Donc tu es décider à ne rien faire du tout.

Sebastian : Oui.

Claude : C'est n'importe quoi. Je te reconnaîs à peine mon frère.

Sebastian : Comment ?

Aloïs : Il a raison. Avant tu te battais pour des personnes alors que c'était pour une soirée, et q 'elles n'en valaient pas la peine ! Maintenant, alors que c'est l'amour de ta vie, tu ne fais absolument rien. Claude a raison, c'est n'importe quoi.

Soma : Sebastian-kun ?

Sebastian : Oui ?

Soma : Ils ont raison ! Tu dois y aller !

Sebastian : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?

Aghni : Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera heureux sans toi ? Tant pis si tu es égoïste, cours le rejoindre maintenant !

Will : Franchement, pour une fois, pour une seule petite fois... agis comme tu l'as toujours fait : comme une bête sauvage. Et ramène-le. Je le veux à ton bras dans dix minutes. Sinon, je te ne le pardonnerai pas. La vérité, à laquelle tu tiens tant, c'est que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Et que je veux que ça continue.

Tous sauf Will : Hein ? Will a été gentil ?

Aloïs : Ça devient grave, Sebastian va vite rattraper Ciel avant qu'il se mette à nous faire des câlins !

Sebastian les regarda tous. Sa raison disait qu'il fallait laisser Ciel maintenant, qu'il devait vivre sa vie sans lui. Mais le cœur fût le plus fort. Il expira un grand coup et courût. Il sortit de la salle de musique et courut à travers les couloirs. Ciel devait sûrement se trouver dans le bureau du directeur qui était à l'autre bout du lycée. Il passa comme une flèche à travers les couloirs et arriva en trombe dans le bureau où se trouvaient Ciel, Lizzy et le directeur d'Ouran. Les trois le regardèrent étonné. Ciel était penché sur un document. Sebastian s'avança et le lut. C'était ce document qui attestait du changement de lycée de Ciel. Sebastian leva ses yeux vers le petit comte.

Sebastian : Je t'en prie... Ne fais pas ça. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Ciel : Sebastian...

Sebastian : Oui, je sais que tu veux une nouvelle vie, que tout ça te pèse, mais si jamais tu t'en va, je te harcelerai tous les jours ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ! Je me cacherai dans les vestiaires, je t'attendrai devant chez toi tous les soirs, je taguerai ton nom sur les murs de Lobelia, je remplacerai tes vêtements par des costumes de chats, je ferais tout, absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu reviennes ! Je ferais de ta vie un enfer, crois-moi !

Sebastian sentait la pression cédée petit à petit et son self-control s'envoler. Ciel, sachant très bien qu'un Sebastian hors de lui, signifiait soit guerre sois sexe, l'arrêta en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il lui lança un regard bienveillant. Puis il se tourna tours à tours vers Sebastian et Elisabeth.

Lizzy : Ciel...

Sebastian : Ciel...

Le comte ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la détermination se lisait sur son visage. Il avait fait son choix.

* * *

><p>Alors, quel sera son choix ? Le suspense est insoutenable ! Ou pas.<p>

J'en profite pour demander : qui vient à Japan Expo ?:3 Je serais pour qu'on se voit là-bas ! On parlera de sujets très importants comme, à tout hasard le yaoi lol. Envoyez-moi des messages pour les inscrites (

Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont très importantes ! Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à toutes ! Et oui, je suis de retour ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas publié plus tôt ? Bah J.E plus vacances, plus sorties, plus pas d'inspiration... J'ai eut énormément de mal à terminer ce chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose, mais qui vous détendra sûrement (je l'espère) ^^

De plus j'ai eu quelques soucis avec des filles amies avec Yaoi Cast qui critiquaient une de mes interviews parce que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait deux mangas de Yamane qui sortaient durant cette Japex... Vous le saviez vous ? 'fin bref, s'en est suivi une embrouille au quelle je n'ai pas pris part, et dont la cible n'était somme toute pas moi... Ok! Maintenant, c'est terminé, et ce chapitre aussi, et malgré mes lacunes dans le domaine des sorties manga, j'espère que vous aimerez toutes ! Même les fans de yaoi cast sont les bienvenues ! Lisez et svp PEACE ! Parce que si même les yaoistes deviennent mes ennemies, je ne suis pas dans la merde xD J'aime toutes les yaoistes moi !

Voilà, donc j'ai bien raconté ma vie, tout le monde s'en fout, mais fallait que ça sorte ! Merci énormément à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci, merci beaucoup !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Week-end à la plage partie une : Sea, no sex and sun !<strong>

Ciel : Écoutez ! Lobelia est un lycée au mois aussi bon qu'Ouran et présente de nombreux avantages... Mais je n'irais pas là-bas.

Le soupir de soulagement de Sebastian fut étouffé par le cri de stupeur de Lizzy. Ciel ne se laissa pas distraire et continua.

Ciel : Lizzy, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser payer ma dette. L'honneur d'un noble veut que l'on règle ses problèmes d'argent par soi-même. Je ne serais pas un vrai gentleman si je laissais ma fiancée payer ma dette. Reprends ton argent, je reste ici.

Le directeur sortit de sa stupeur.

Directeur : Comment ? Vous avez régler la dette de Ciel Phantomhive ! Vous ne devez pas jeune fille ! Je suis navré que vous ayez dû faire un tel effort, je vais de ce pas à Lobelia m'excuser de l'annulation du transfert de mon élève.

Et il partit d'un pas rapide hors de la pièce.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois lycéens. Ce fut Lizzy qui le brisa.

Lizzy : Alors... Tu restes.

Ciel : Pardonnes-moi Lizzy. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça... Et puis Sebastian m'a menacé de remplacé mes vêtements par des costumes de chat donc tu comprends, je ne peux pas partir de ce lycée.

Lizzy : … N'empêche que...

Sebastian : Pour une fois nous avons pensé à la même chose...

Ciel : A savoir ?

Sebastian & Lizzy : Tu serais trop mignon !

Ciel : Pardon ?

Lizzy : Avec une queue !

Sebastian : Et des oreilles !

Lizzy : Et un costume moulant tout noir !

Sebastian : Et des petites moustaches !

Ciel : Non mais ça ne va pas ! Arrêtez de dire des trucs pareils !

Lizzy : Sebastian, je te charge d'arriver à mettre Ciel en costume de chat et de m'envoyer des photos, c'est un ordre !

Sebastian : Yes My Lady !

Ciel : … Vous avez réussit à vous entendre.

Sebastian et Elisabeth se regardèrent, un peu étonnés puis se sourirent.

Lizzy : J'aime les yaoi alors je te pardonne presque. C'est vrai que Ciel est mignon. Prends soin de lui.

Sebastian : Vous avez été une rivale très adroite, princesse. Passez au club de temps en temps.

Lizzy : Bien sur ! Nous manquons cruellement de beaux garçons dans notre établissement. Je peux parler à Ciel ?

Sebastian : Oui! Je t'attends dehors Ciel !

Sebastian sortit et alla s'accouder à la rembarde près des escaliers et sourit. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps Aloïs avait jeté un gars de cette même rembarde, il aurait bien voulut voir ça. Cette nuit là, il avait eut Ciel rien que pour lui. Son sourire s'allongea en y repensant.

Ciel de son côté faisait face à sa cousine. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais a sa grande surprise, elle vint juste lui faire un câlin.

Lizzy : Tu vas me manquer Ciel. Je t'aime.

Ciel ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il n'aimait pas sa cousine. Pas de cet amour là. Et puis comment elle pouvait exprimer ses sentiments aussi facilement ? D'un autre côté, il l'enviait.

Pour toute réponse il la serra contre lui.

Lizzy : Alors Sebastian n'avait pas menti quand il m'avait dit qu'il avait prit ta virginité.

Ciel : Q-quoi ? Il a dit ça ?

Lizzy : Pour tout dire, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! La prochaine fois, filmez-vous et envoyez moi la vidéo !

Ciel : Elisabeth !

Lizzy : Appelle-moi moi Lizzy. Tu es tout rouge ! Je plaisante voyons ! Enfin...

Ciel : Lizzy ! J-je ne peux pas faire ça ! J'assume déjà mal le fait de... enfin qu'il m'est...Bref, tu vois quoi ! Alors n'en rajoutes pas !

La marquise rit en voyant l'air embarrassé de Ciel.

Lizzy : Vous allez bien ensemble ! En quoi est-ce si difficile à assumer ? Tu aimes ça ? Eh alors ? Au nom de quoi les autres irait dire que ce n'est pas bien ? Ils ont testé ? Non ! Alors c'est tout ! Et moi je trouve ça trop mignon ! Hihihi ! Je me rends compte que Sebastian a fait des sacrifices pour toi. Donc il devra être récompensé... N'est-ce pas ?

Elle se dégagea des bras de Ciel et lui fit un clin d'œil, sous les yeux abasourdis du comte.

Lizzy : Tu me diras comment ça c'est passé, au revoir Ciel !

Et avec un dernier regard pervers, elle s'en alla rapidement. Le comte était un peu sonné par ses paroles, mais il dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. C'était toujours Sebastian qui lui faisait plaisir, lui devait passer pour un gamin égoïste. Ciel sortit de la pièce et eut un hoquet de surprise.

Le soleil se couchait et répandait sa lumière orangée par les grandes fenêtre d'Ouran. Sebastian était accoudé et souriait, la lumière mettant en valeur la perfection de ses traits. Ciel avait beau le contempler sous tous les angles, il ne lui trouvait aucun défauts. Le bel hôte tourna la tête et lui tendit la main. Ciel la prit délicatement et se retrouva contre lui. Ça lui avait tellement manqué cette chaleur ! Sebastian se pencha sur Ciel pour lui offrir un tendre baiser. Ciel y répondit sans hésitation. Retrouver ses lèvres, sans remords, enfin. Il le faisait fondre, il avait envi de tellement plus ! Sebastian dut le sentir car il s'éloigna, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Ciel. Il lui sourit.

Sebastian : Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

Ciel : Tu ne perds pas ton temps...

Sebastian : C'était une invitation à réviser qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Mais si tu veux rester dormir, je ne vais pas dire non.

Ciel : Dormir, hein ?

Sebastian : Oui dormir. Pendant une ou deux heures. Et te faire l'amour sauvagement le reste du temps.

Ciel : Je me disais aussi...

Sebastian : Tu ne veux pas ?

Ciel : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Ciel s'éloigna et prit la direction de la troisième salle de musique, laissant le bel hôte sur sa faim. Il le suivit cependant.

Ciel : … Je ne veux pas être à côté de la chambre de Claude.

Sebastian eut un sourire triomphant .

Sebastian : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'occupe de tout.

Quand Ciel arriva dans la salle des hôtes, il y eut un cri général. Tous se précipitèrent vers Ciel, pour savoir si il allait rester pour de bon, si la blonde allait revenir, si il payerai sa dette etc.

Après avoir répondu à toutes les questions de ses amis Aloïs leur annonça la nouvelle du jour.

Aloïs : Vous savez pas qui vient dans dix minutes ?

Ciel : Non mais tu vas nous le dire.

Aloïs : Kefka Palazzo !

Sebastian : Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Aloïs : Pour nous remercier de la dernière mission et nous donner un week-end de congé !

Will : Ma famille a acheté un terrain sur lequel on a aménagé une sorte de forêt amazonienne avec une plage. Très sécurisée bien sur, et...

C'est ce moment que choisit Grell pour utiliser ses moteurs surpuissants. L'estrade monta lentement et lui se tenait fièrement à elle.

Ciel : Et... il fait souvent ça ?

Will : Oui malheureusement. Je disais donc que...

Grell : Comme c'est notre famille qui s'occupe de l'aménagement, il y a aussi des aires d'entraînement pour vous les hôtes, conçues par Will ici présent.

Aloïs : Il y n'y a que trois chambres utilisables pour l'instant. Une qui est relié au poste de commande et qui sera donc pour Will et Grell-chan.

Grell : Ouiii mon Willy rien que pour moi !

Will : Super.

Aloïs : J'ai décidé de casser les couples pour faire les chambres. Parce qu'on sera à trois donc imaginer les nuisances sonores pour celui qui se trouve à côté du couple...

Will : Nuisances sonores et visuelles.

Aloïs : Non, non, seulement sonores.

Will : Pervers.

Aloïs ricana et regarda Sebastian droit dans les yeux.

Aloïs : Et bien sur nous partons ce soir.

Il sourit attendant de voir la réaction de Sebastian. Bien sur, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir Ciel pour lui de tout le week-end. Le bel hôte serra les dents et les poings.

Aloïs : Un problème Sebastian ?

Le coup partit sans que quiconque puisse le voir venir. Sebastian venait de décrocher une droite monumentale à Aloïs, en plein dans la face. Il ne se permettait pas souvent de le frapper mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Sebastian : Espèce de sale connard, tu l'as fait exprès ! Je vais te buter !

Les hôtes retinrent difficilement un Sebastian en furie. Seul Grell-chan semblait s'amuser de la situation. Ciel vint quant à lui embrasser furtivement son désormais petit-copain, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer d'un coup.

Ciel : Sebastian, il ne fallait pas frapper Aloïs.

Sebastian : Mais...

Ciel : Il fallait me laisser cet honneur !

Et Aloïs se prit un deuxième coup, dans le ventre cette fois. Bien sur, le combat dégénéra rapidement et ce fût tous les hôtes qui se mirent à se taper dessus, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Seul Grell qui était complètement hilare, n'avait pas prit part au combat. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que la porte s'ouvrit que leur dispute s'arrêta. Kefka se tenait devant la porte et regardait les hôtes débraillés, et couverts de bleus.

Kefka: Eh bien ! Faites l'amour pas la guerre !

Aloïs : C'est Sebastian qui a commencé Kefka !

Kefka : C'est pas bien Sebastian, pan pan cul cul !

Sebastian : Il m'a empêcher de baiser.

Kefka : Quoi ! Mais c'est inhumain !

Will : Monsieur Palazzo, pourrions-nous passer aux détails de ce que vous vouliez nous dire ?

Kefka : Oui ! Je vous félicite pour votre dernière mission ! Bravo à vous, vous allez donc pouvoir profiter d'un repos bien mérité sur la plage artificielle. Mais ne négligez pas l'entraînement, c'est ce qui vous rend bandant. Oh j'ai encore rimé ! Hahahaha ! Je suis trop fort !

Will : Hem. Aloïs a décider de séparer les couples donc : Aghni, Claude et Sebastian d'un côté, Soma, Ciel et lui de l'autre.

Kefka : Une chambre de uke et une chambre de seme !

Soma : On est pas des uke !

Kefka : Pardon une chambre avec Le Prince, Le Lord et La Grandeur... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire avec le gosse, le vieux et la banque de sperme !

Aloïs : C'est moi la banque de sperme?

Claude : Qui d'autre ?

Aloïs : …

Sebastian : C'est bien fait. Na.

Soma : Je suis pas un gosse !

Ciel : Je suis pas un vieux !

Aloïs : Je s...

Sebastian : Non Aloïs pour toi, c'est vrai.

Aloïs : Mais je t'emmerde !

Sebastian : Oui mais je m'en fous.

Kefka : Bref ! Allez chercher vos affaires ! Rendez vous à 20 heures devant le lycée. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end mes chéris ! Baisez bien !

Kefka sortit en riant et les hôtes le regardèrent, consternés.

A 20 heures, ils étaient tous prêts, et ils partirent (en limousine comme d'habitude) vers la station balnéaire artificielle.

Aloïs : Ça c'est cool ! Bon le programme ce sera entraînement le matin, plage l'après-midi, entraînement le soir. Comme ça, on pourra... Bon Sebastian, tu peux lâcher Ciel deux secondes ? Je suis en train de parler là !

En effet Sebastian embrassait Ciel à pleine bouche, sans prêter attention aux moindres paroles d'Aloïs.

Soma : Aloïs-kun, laisse-les ! Déjà que tu les prives de coucher ensemble, tu ne vas pas non plus les empêcher de s'embrasser !

Aloïs : Embrasser, je veux bien. Mais là, il lui dévore carrément les amygdales ! Si il pouvait il coucherait avec l'autre comte maintenant !

Sebastian arrêta d'embrasser Ciel et se retourna vers Aloïs avec un sourire narquois, signifiant clairement que, en effet, il l'aurait bien pris sur le champ et ce, peu importe ce que Sa Grandeur pouvait dire. Aloïs allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais Ciel avait prit possession des lèvres de son bel hôte.

Will : Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Tous des bêtes sauvages.

Grell : Moi aussi je veux un bisou ! J'ai hâte d'être sur la plage en bikini !

Ciel interrompit le baiser.

Ciel : Hein, On est obligé d'être en maillot ?

Aloïs : Bah oui !

Aghni : C'est pratique pour se baigner d'habitude.

Ciel pâlit. Si il devait mettre un maillot de bain, tout le monde verrait sa marque, et ça il ne l'accepterai pas.

Ciel : Je ne me baignerai pas, c'est tout.

Aloïs : Déjà quand on était aux sous-sols, tu refusais d'aller t'entraîner dans la piscine, et là tu ne veux pas aller te baigner pour le plaisir ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Ciel : Je ne veux pas c'est tout !

Aloïs : Tu n'es pas très reconnaissant envers celui qui t'as filé une astuce pour ne pas quitter Ouran.

Sebastian : Hein ?

Ciel : Tch. Je t'en dois une, c'est vrai. Cependant, ça ne changera rien au fait que je serais habillé sur la plage.

Aloïs : T'es con et ingrat.

Ciel : Je t'ai dis que je t'en devais une.

Aloïs : Mais t'es con quand même.

Claude : Et il t'en dois une pourquoi ?

Aloïs : Vous vous rappelez lorsqu'on avait été cherché Ciel à Lobelia ? Quand on s'est échappé tous ensemble, Ciel nous a fait un monologue comme quoi il tenait vraiment à nous mais qu'il devait aller de l'avant tout ça ?

Sebastian & Claude : Oui et ?

Aloïs : A ce moment là, je l'ai traité de menteur et je lui ai dis quelque chose à l'oreille...

Soma : Ah c'était donc ça que tu lui avais dit !

Aloïs : Et oui : « un noble tient l'honneur en haute estime. Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne peux pas laisser ta fiancée payer ta dette parce que c'est indigne d'un noble ducon » et je l'ai poussé hors de la voiture.

Aghni : C'était une bonne idée bien que mal formulée.

Aloïs: Euh... C'était un compliment ?

Aghni : Oui.

Aloïs : Ah bah merci !

Aghni soupira et les autres sourirent.

Ils arrivèrent à la station balnéaire artificielle. Elle était impressionnante : une grande forêt tropicale s'étendait sur une bonne partie de la station. Au milieu de celle-ci, un terrain d'entraînement similaire à celui du sous-sol de la salle des hôtes. Et autour de la forêt il y avait une plage de sable fin, avec des trois petites habitions en bois qui contenaient les appartements des hôtes ainsi que la salle de commande et les vestiaires.

Ciel : Tout est démesurément grand avec vous...

Aloïs : Mon dieu, Ciel a quitté la bouche de Sebastian et c'est intéressé au monde extérieur, alléluia ! Je pensais que tu aimais tout ce qui était démesurément grand hein Ciel ?

Ciel : … Va te changer Aloïs. Les autres y sont déjà.

Aloïs : Et toi ?

Ciel : Je ne me déshabillerai pas.

Aloïs : On verra ça.

Et il se jeta sur Ciel sans prévenir. Sans ménagement, il le traîna dans les vestiaires où les hôtes étaient en train de se changer. Ciel avait beau se débattre et protester, sa Grandeur n'en démordait pas. Quand ils furent arriver, les hôtes tous en maillot de bain se moquèrent gentiment de Ciel.

Sebastian : Alors on se jette à l'eau Ciel ?

Soma : Tu as peur qu'on voit que t'es un garçon ?

Claude : Oui, je me pose encore la question.

Aloïs : C'est un mec, tout maigre et faussement pudique. Mais bon on va te laisser une chance. On va tous sortir d'ici, et si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas sur la plage en short de bain, je te fais prendre l'eau complètement nu, compris ?

Sebastian : Oh mais quelle bonne idée !

Claude : Refrènes tes idées perverse.

Will : Tu pensais à la même chose que ton frère Claude.

Claude : Pas faux.

Aloïs : Bon on sort.

Tous les hôtes sortirent, laissant un Ciel au pieds du mur. Cependant jamais Ciel ne montrerai sa marque aux autres. Il avait déjà eut du mal à ce que Sebastian la voit... Il avait eut de la chance, quand il avait rencontré les hôtes : ils l'avaient changé tellement vite, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention au corps du comte. Ciel resta prostré dans un coin du vestiaire. D'un autre côté, finir nu, très peu pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Ciel ne répondit pas, trop honteux, pour dire quoi que ce soit. Faute de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit et il fût surpris de voir Sebastian qui lui souriait.

Sebastian : Il faudrait que tu apprennes à t'accepter Ciel. Ton corps est loin d'être horrible, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Ciel : Je ne veux pas qu'ils la voient... Je t'en prie Sebastian, je ne veux pas qu'ils la voient !

Le bel hôte lui caressa les cheveux et le pris dans es bras.

Sebastian : Je sais, j'ai une solution à ton problème.

Sebastian lui tendit alors une combinaison de plongée.

Sebastian : C'est une combi-short, on verra tes bras et tes jambes, mais pas ton torse. Et puis, je ne veux pas que ce corps soient exposés à d'autres regards qu'au mien.

Ciel : Oui papa. Merci.

Ciel sourit à Sebastian qui partit rejoindre les autres.

Ciel : Il y avait pensé... Alors que ce séjour n'était pas prévu, il l'a acheté pour moi ! Sebastian...

Le petit comte sourit en enfilant sa combinaison. Cet homme pensait vraiment à tout, et bien sur, elle lui allait parfaitement.

Le comte sortit des vestiaires et tout le monde fut surpris.

Aloïs : Que... Quoi ?

Aghni : Jolie façon de détourner la chose.

Soma : Bien joué Ciel-kun !

Claude : Je dirais plutôt bien joué Sebastian. Tu es jaloux à ce point ?

Sebastian : Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

Aloïs : Un peu oui ! J'ai dit en maillot de bain !

Ciel : C'est une combinaison, une sorte de maillot.

Aloïs : Sebastian et Ciel, vous faites bien la paire, bande de couillons.

Sebastian : A ton service.

Aloïs : jJ vous pardonne uniquement parce qu'on peut admirer le corps magnifique de Sebastian.

Claude : Je ne compte pas moi ?

Aloïs : Bien sur que si. Mais toi, je ne te reproche rien.

Soma : Ciel, vient te baigner avec nous !

Soma était déjà parti dans l'eau, Aghni à ses côtés. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ciel pensa que mouillés, ils avaient l'air encore plus sexy. Ils se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il était sérieusement en train de devenir gay. Les bras qui l'entourèrent lui firent perdre le fil de ses pensées. Sebastian le regardait en souriant, encore plus beau que d'habitude, mouillé et torse nu. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en le regardant.

Sebastian : Eh bien on a des pensées perverses ?

Ciel : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, je ne pense à rien de particulier.

Sebastian : Tu n'es pas convainquant du tout, tu sais ?

Ciel : … Lâche-moi.

Sebastian : Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas la moindre envie...

Sebastian parlait dans l'oreille de Ciel, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Ciel tourna la tête pour lui clouer le bec de manière assez agréable en tendant ses lèvres vers lui. Malheureusement, Aloïs, bien décidé à leur pourrir la vie, leur balança de l'eau.

Aloïs : Vous êtes plus sexy comme ça.

Sebastian : Mais bien sur.

Claude : Il n'a pas tort, tu es magnifique mon frère.

Aghni : Allez faire vos trucs incestueux ailleurs.

Sebastian & Claude : Avec plaisir !

Soma : Moi je veux jouer avec Ciel !

Le prince sauta sur le nouvel hôte qui tomba à l'eau. La bataille qui s'en suivit fût bien sur, très arrosée. De leur côté, les faux jumeaux s'adonnaient à des exercices incestueux. Cependant leurs paroles étaient loin d'être des mots d'amour.

Sebastian dans les bras de Claude, embrassait son cou en lui parlant.

Sebastian : Tu vois jumeau, j'ai su dès la première seconde que Ciel t'intéressait. Mais maintenant que tu sais le lien qui nous unis, tu devrais lâcher l'affaire. J'ai assez supporté tes regards déplacés et Aloïs aussi je crois.

Claude prit le visage de son frère entre ses longs doigts et lui lécha les lèvres.

Claude : Entre frère on partage tout non ? Tu as couché avec Aloïs, donc je crois que tu es mal placé pour dire quoi que se soit sur mon comportement vis-à-vis ton petit-ami.

Sebastian passa ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de son jumeau.

Sebastian : Ne me fais pas rire. Aloïs m'a sauté dessus et tu le sais très bien. Depuis le début de votre relation, il n'arrête pas de te tromper à la moindre contrariété. Sans parler des missions où il a du jouer la catin. Nos couples sont bien différents donc ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable.

Claude embrassa Sebastian férocement, et le bel hôte répondit au baiser sans aucune douceur.

Claude : Eh bien puisque ton couple est si parfait, il n'y a rien à redire n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian : Approches-toi de mon comte trop près et je n'hésiterai pas à te faire souffrir _jumeau_.

Claude : Des menaces ? Je n'en ai rien à faire, mais soit, je vais te laisser nager dans le bonheur. Pour l'instant.

Sebastian lança un regard mauvais à Claude et partit s'amuser avec les autres.

Bientôt le soleil déclina et ils durent sortir.

Ciel : J'ai pas vu le temps passé, il est quelle heure ?

Will : 23h48 minutes.

Ciel : Ah oui quand même.

Aloïs : C'est l'heure où les vieux sont déjà couchés, ça doit te changer de tes horaires habituelles hein Ciel ?

Ciel : Hilarant.

Aloïs : Tu me diras c'est vrai qu'avec Sebastian comme partenaire, t'es pas couché.

Claude : Bof.

Sebastian : Pff... Garde tes réflexions sur mon endurance Claude, et va baiser ta pu... pardon Sa Grandeur.

Ciel : Euh... Pourquoi tu es aussi énervé ?

Sebastian : Pour rien, tout va très bien. Mis à part que ces deux abrutis font absolument tout pour nous séparer ! Je vous préviens, je vais tenir ce week-end, mais pas plus longtemps... Alors vous avez intérêt à être gentil avec Ciel et moi, compris ?

Aloïs, ayant rarement vu un éclat aussi meurtrier dans son regard, se garda de tous commentaires.

Aloïs : Hem... Et si on faisait un feu de camps ?

Soma : Oh oui !

Will : Je vais chercher les ressources pour cette entreprise.

Aghni : Allons chercher du bois tous ensemble, c'est mieux non ?

Will : Quand je parlais de ressources, je parlais de chamalow et de bières.

Soma : Et de saké.

Aghni : Et de Rhum.

Sebastian & Claude : Et de vodka.

Aloïs : Et de whisky.

Ciel : Et de jus pour accompagner la vodka et le whisky.

Sebastian : Petite nature.

Ciel : J'assume.

Will : Vous êtes chiants.

Aloïs : Bah écoute tu fournis la boisson et la bouffe et nous on s'occupe du reste.

Will : Ok... je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Aloïs : Exactement ! Bon, on y va !

Les hôtes prirent beaucoup de bois et firent un grand feu. Will revint accompagné de Grell, les bras chargés de bonbons et de boissons.

Aloïs : Notre survie est assurée ! Je suppose que c'est Grell-chan qui nous a tout fourni ?

Grell : Oui ! Mais j'ai demandé quelque chose en échange, n'est-ce pas Will ?

Will : Vous voulez quoi comme boissons ?

Grell : Will, tu m'écoutes ?

Will : J'ai des bonbons aussi.

Aloïs : Nous on est tout ouït, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert ?

Grell : J'ai eut le droit de l'embrasser avec la langue !

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut seulement troublé par le paquet de bonbons arrivé on ne sait comment dans la tête de Grell-chan.

Tous les hôtes sourirent et Aloïs siffla.

Aloïs : Eh bah alors Will, tu te dévergondes ?

Sebastian & Claude : Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour de l'alcool ?

Soma : Oh ! Will il a embrassé Grell-chan !

Aghni : C'est du champagne que j'aurais du demander !

Ciel : Donc euh... Vous êtes ens-...

Will : NON !

Ciel : Du calme ! Je demandais juste comme ça.

Grell : Mais moi je veux sortir avec Willeeeuuuh !

Aloïs : Désolé Grell-chan, mais bientôt il t'acceptera !

Grell : … Je vais pleurer Will.

Will le regarda sévèrement signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'embêter.

Enfin les festivités commencèrent, ils mangèrent, burent en riant et en se rappelant de bons souvenirs. Les conversations n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens mais ils s'amusaient, c'étaient tout ce qui comptait. Le moment le plus difficile fût lorsqu'il fallut choisir de la musique.

Aloïs : The GazettE ! Shiver !

Claude & Sebastian : Non ! Flow !

Will : Pas de rock ! Comment voulez-vous danser dessus !

Soma : De la musique indienne !

Aghni : …

Claude & Sebastian : …

Aloïs : …

Grell : …

Will : …

Ciel : … Mettez du disco si vous voulez danser.

Tous : Non !

Et les discussions repartirent. Cependant Grell mit tout le monde d'accord en commençant à danser sur Sexy And I Know It. Le roux bougeant ses fesses sur cette chanson, c'était drôle. Bientôt Sebastian et Claude avaient rejoint le drag-queen et se déhanchaient avec lui. Ciel était hilare : voir Claude aussi sérieux danser de cette façon plus les quelques verres qu'il avait pris l'avait rendu bien plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumé, il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Mais de son point de vue, c'était quand même Sebastian qui dansait le mieux. Bientôt tous s'étaient mis a danser, et ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

Aloïs : Wouhou ! Ça, c'est une bonne soirée ! Il est quelle heure ?

Will : 3h58 minutes. Nous nous levons à 9h demain matin.

Aloïs : Aie ! Sérieux, on peut pas s'arranger parce que là...

Soma : On va jamais être au top !

Aghni : Nous n'aurons pas de bons résultats avec si peu d'heures de sommeil dans le corps et autant d'alcool dans le sang.

Claude : Et encore, Sebastian n'a pas fini comme la dernière fois... D'ailleurs où est Sebastian ?

Grell : Et où est le petit ?

Aloïs : Eh merde ! Je voulais les empêcher de se retrouver ! A tous les coups, ils sont partis baiser dans les bois !

Et en effet, Sebastian était en train d'entraîner Ciel à travers la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, comme ils arrivaient dans une clairière, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux amants reprirent leur souffle.

Ciel : Bon sang... Une seconde d'inattention et je me fais kidnapper.

Sebastian : Oui, et prépares-toi à rester captif pour le reste de la nuit.

Ciel : Quel dommage...

Le comte embrassa son bel hôte langoureusement. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés, ils savaient très bien que l'occasion ne se représenterait sûrement pas durant ce week-end. Sebastian se laissa tomber, Ciel sur lui, et commença à défaire sa combinaison.

Mais un bruit les interpella tous les deux. Un bruit de tondeuse. Soudain un homme sortit de la forêt et fonça sur eux. Les deux hôtes l'évitèrent de justesse.

Dans l'obscurité, ils ne virent que les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes et la tondeuse qu'il tenait.

Sebastian : Que... ?

Ciel : C'est qui celui-là ?

?: Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Seul ma famille-entreprise peut utiliser ce terrain !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Je pars en vacances dans quelques jours, donc ce chapitre est bien plus long que d'habitude ! Mais comme je ne pourrai pas publier avant Septembre, eh bien je vous fait ce petit cadeau là !<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Bonne vacances (pour celles qui sont en vacances et bon courage aux autres!), et je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews « Guest » mais vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !

A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

Ah mes lectrices adorées ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué ! J'ai eu tellement de mal a faire cette suite ! Panne d'inspiration et emplois du temps plus que charger, vous n'imaginez pas les dégâts... Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez toutes passées de bonnes vacances et une bonne reprise. Je viens (j'espère) égayer votre week-end avec cette suite ^^

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde mais merci énormément ! Continuez de m'en laisser, c'est ce qui m'a motivé pour boucler ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Week-end à la plage partie deux : sea, friends and sun.<strong>

Sebastian : Ta famille-entreprise ? Tu fais partie de celle de Grell et de William ?

Ciel : Qui es-tu ?

Knox : Je m'appelle Ronald Knox ! Et peu importe que vous connaissiez Grell-chan et Will-senpai, ceux qui découvrent cette base doivent être éliminés !

Et Knox se jeta sur eux, toute tondeuse dehors. Les deux hôtes l'évitèrent habilement. Sebastian attaqua leur adversaire avec rage.

Sebastian : Mais pourquoi faut-il que l'on soit toujours dérangé ! J'en ai marre ! Ciel va chercher les autres ! Surtout Will et Grell !

Knox : Tu te crois capable de rivaliser contre un agent entraîné ? Pff, laisse-moi rire.

Sebastian : Le temps que tu aies fini de rire, tu seras mort.

Sebastian lui accorda un petit sourire et Ciel courut. Le petit comte avait du mal se l'avouer met il avait peur. Peur que son amant finisse déchiqueter par cette tondeuse étrange. Quand il fût arriver aux chambres, il faillit entrer sans frapper, puis se rappela qu'il s'agissait de Grell et Will. C'est donc très sagement qu'il tambourina à la porte.

Bien entendu Grell avait des avances à Will et ils étaient maintenant nus l'un sur l'autre. Will ne savait pas si il était heureux que quelqu'un les interrompe ou pas, toujours est-il qu'il enfila un caleçon à la hâte et alla ouvrir.

Will : Ciel ?

Ciel : On a été attaqué ! On a failli se faire tondre la gueule!

Will : Calme-toi. C'est qui on ?

Ciel : Le pape et sa sœur !

Will : Je ne savais qu'ils se retrouvaient pour coucher ensemble dans la forêt.

Ciel : Je ne répondrai qu'une chose : ton caleçon est à l'envers.

Will baissa les yeux et rougit violemment. En effet, il avait remis son caleçon tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce « détail ». Ciel le regarda, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ciel : Alors ne viens pas me donner des leçons.

Aloïs : Des leçons sur quoi ?

La conversation avait réveillé Soma, Claude, Aghni et Aloïs. Grell les avait rejoint. Comme le groupe était au grand complet, Ciel expliqua rapidement la situation et ils se mirent en route.

Will : C'est Knox ! Mais pourquoi personne ne l'a prévenu ?

Aloïs : J'en sais rien mais ton caleçon est à l'envers.

Will: Je sais ! Mais j'ai pas eut le temps de le remettre !

Grell : Peut-être que Kefka a cru qu'on les avait prévenu... et comme on a cru que Kefka les avait prévenu...

Soma : Personne n'a prévenu personne.

Aloïs : Mais c'est génial ça ! En gros, on est des intrus.

Ciel : C'était là !

Les hôtes s'arrêtèrent et virent Sebastian se battre avec tout un groupe d'agents. Les hôtes ne réfléchirent pas plus longtemps et vinrent l'aider. Les agents avaient beau être entraîner, ils ne firent pas long feu face aux lycéens. Le combat n'était pas vraiment régulier, les hôtes devaient éviter leurs armes blanches, mais leurs adversaires étaient trop confiants qui aurait pu imaginer que des enfants puissent être aussi forts ? Ils comprirent trop tard qu'ils étaient bien plus que des enfants. Quand le combat fut terminé, Ciel alla rejoindre Sebastian qui avait battu une douzaine d'ennemis à lui tout seul.

Ciel : Ça va ?

Sebastian : J'ai failli tuer Knox. Si ses renforts n'étaient pas arrivé... Il faut que je fasse attention.

Ciel : Comment t'en vouloir ?

Sebastian fit un petit sourire à Ciel et lui caressa la joue.

Will : Knox est gravement blessé. Tu es vraiment une bête sauvage.

Sebastian : Ton caleçon est à l'envers.

Will : Oh ça va !

Aghni : Tu devais être bien en colère pour te battre ainsi.

Sebastian : Ça va mieux maintenant. Et pourquoi cette attaque au milieu de la nuit ?

Soma : Personne ne les a prévenu qu'on venait. Ils nous ont pris pour des intrus.

Will : C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé. Je vais aller les voir pour leur expliquer.

Soma : Si tu fais ça, remets ton caleçon à l'endroit Will-kun.

Will fusilla Soma du regard tandis que Grell se retenait difficilement de rire. Enfin tous rentrèrent dormir. Cependant Sebastian les retint.

Sebastian : Attendez ! Il est quelle heure ?

Will : Vers les 6h45 pourquoi ?

Sebastian : On regarde le soleil se lever ?

Tous les hôtes tournèrent la tête vers l'Est. En effet le soleil se levait, répandant sur lumière sur toute

la station balnéaire, les couleurs illuminaient l'eau et les plantes. C'était beau, tout simplement. Les hôtes gouttaient cet instant particulier. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble et de contempler ce levé de soleil car ils avaient rarement l'occasion de profiter de ces plaisirs simples. Enfin, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres en souriant.

Aloïs s'effondra sur le lit en premier. Soma et Ciel prirent la peine de fermer la porte avent de faire de même.

Aloïs : Mais du coup Ciel... T'as pas pu coucher avec Sebastian.

Ciel : Brillante déduction.

Aloïs : Héhé... T'es en manque ?

Ciel : … Oui. J'y ai pris goût trop vite.

Soma : Moi je peux te faire un câlin si tu veux !

Et Soma sauta dans le lit de Ciel pour le prendre dans se bras.

Aloïs : Eh ! C'est pas juste !

Et le blond se jeta dans le lit de Ciel aussi. S'en suivit une bataille où le but était de faire un câlin à Ciel. Au bout d'un moment le petit comte se laissa faire et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ,ils s'endormirent tous les trois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce sont les flashs d'appareils photos et les rires étouffés qui les réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il avait la tête au creux du cou de Soma, sa main sur son torse et -comble du désespoir- enlacée avec celle d'Aloïs. Il se leva d'un coup en criant sous les rires de Grell et Sebastian, les sourires moqueurs de Claude et Will et le sourire attendri d'Aghni.

Ciel : Mais... que... ?

Grell : J'ai tout pris en photos !

Ciel : Comment j'ai pu dormir comme ça ?

Aloïs regardait sa main avec dégoût tandis que Soma faisait un gros câlin à Aghni.

Aloïs : Je me pose la même question... Je ne sais même pas où ta main a traîné.

Ciel : C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça !

Sebastian : Vous étiez mignons !

Aloïs : T'as bien profité ? Parce que ça ne recommencera pas.

Ciel : Te moques pas idiot !

Mais le bel hôte riait de plus belle et Ciel rougit, se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent sur le lit de Soma. Sebastian murmura à l'oreille du comte.

Sebastian : N'empêche que tu as dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Tu vas être puni pour ça tu sais.

La dernière phrase était tellement pleine de sous-entendus que Ciel ne put que rougir encore plus. Mais malgré sa gêne, ce que disait Sebastian était...

Sebastian : Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour correctement.

… excitant. C'est ce que pensait Ciel en embrassant son amour pour la première fois de la journée.

Will : Bon trêve de plaisanterie, nos collègues nous ont préparé à manger.

Aloïs : Ils ont... quoi ?

Will : Ils s'excusent platement de nous avoir dérangé hier soir et pour se faire pardonner, nous prépare le déjeuner.

Aloïs : Déjeuner ? Il est quelle heure ?

Will : 12h33 minutes. Vous avez traîné au lit, bande fainéants.

Grell : Will, si tu t 'es levé tôt, c'est simplement pour m'éviter au réveil. Je te boude pour ça d'ailleurs.

Soma : C'est méchant ça Will-kun !

Will : Bref ! Qui se charge de décoller les deux jeunes mariés pour qu'on puisse aller déjeuner ?

Les deux jeunes mariés en question, Sebastian et Ciel, se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Will, interrompant leur baiser, l'hôte aux yeux rouges le gratifia même d'un doigt d'honneur.

Sebastian : Si tu es jaloux va embrasser Grell-chan... Je suis fatigué...

Clause : Évidemment, tu t'es levé tôt pour aller quémander le déjeuner et faire des pseudo-excuses à ce Knox.

Will : Comment va-t-il ? Comment ça des pseudos excuses ?

Claude : Deux côtes fracturées, une cassée, rupture des ligaments du genou droit, il a un bras dans le plâtre, sans compter les pansements qui parsèment son visage... Pseudos excuses parce que Sebastian n'était pas du tout désolé.

Sebastian : Tu te trompes, je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller aussi fort.

Will lança un regard furieux à Sebastian et quitta la chambre.

Sebastian : Je crois qu'il m'en veut. Il y a de quoi... Mais je suis trop fatigué pour me disputer avec.

Ciel toujours dans les bras de son bel hôte lui murmura à l'oreille.

Ciel : Je trouve que c'était plutôt justifié...

L'hôte le regarda, surpris. Ciel lui fit un clin d'œil et partit manger. Sebastian sourit à son tour. Qu'il pouvait être aguicheur lorsqu'il s'y mettait son Ciel adoré. Dommage qu'il ne sente pas au meilleur de sa forme sinon...

Pendant le déjeuner Will n'adressa pas un seul mot aux autres, sauf à Grell qui tentait de le raisonner.

Aloïs : Eh bah ! Ils sont bien rattrapés nos fonctionnaires ! C'est super bon !

Soma : J'aurais préféré du pain au curry !

Aloïs : Ça m'aurait étonné... vous croyez que Will va nous faire la gueule longtemps ?

Aghni : Au départ il en a après Sebastian... Avec raison dans une certaine mesure.

Ciel : Et il va lui en vouloir toute sa vie pour ça ?

Aghni : Il a failli tuer un homme...

Ciel : Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Fin de l'histoire.

Soma : Il défend son chéri ! C'est mignon !

Sebastian : Je vais me mettre à genoux et m'excuser platement.

Ciel : Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ?

Sebastian : Non... L'estime de soi c'est pour ceux qui s'appartiennent...

Claude : Ce temps-là est fini Sebastian.

Ciel : Ils parlent de ce que je pense ?

Aloïs : Oui, de leurs anciennes vies.

Sebastian : Peu importe, je vais aller m'excuser on verra bien.

Sebastian alla donc s'excuser platement, et voyant que le bel hôte devenait trop collant, Will finit par accepter ses excuses. Ciel ne sut jamais si c'était parce que Sebastian c'était excusé ou si c'était parce qu'il était sur le dos de l'hôte à lunettes en criant « DESOLEEEE ! ».

Après, les hôtes allèrent s'entraîner sous le soleil. Inutile de dire que frais comme ils étaient, leur entraînement fût bien plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce qui n'empêchait les fonctionnaires venus assisté à leurs démonstrations de force, d'être impressionnés par leur compétences. Au bout de deux heures cependant ,ils arrêtèrent le sport bien conscient de leur faiblesse corporel. Sebastian particulièrement, subissait le contre-coup de son combat nocturne.

Sebastian : J'ai mal partout... et j'ai jamais fait des temps aussi mauvais...

Will : Si cela avait été en combat de fonctionnaires tu aurais battu des records.

Grell : Will ! Un peu d'indulgence !

Will : Pff...

Aloïs : De toute façon, on a tous été mauvais. Je propose qu'on se repose au soleil.

Tout le monde approuva et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la plage artificielle. Sebastian s'étala sur sa serviette comme une loque. Ciel le rejoignit et s'allongea à côté de lui en souriant.

Sebastian : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ciel : Alors comme ça on perd son endurance ?

Sebastian : Ne me provoques pas...

Le comte se rapprocha de son copain, les yeux pleins de défis.

Ciel : Sinon... ?

Aloïs : Sinon ? Sinon Sebastian t'emmènera au fond de l'eau et alors...

Sa grandeur continua à parler mais personne n'entendait ce qu'il disait.

Soma : Tient, ça faisait longtemps, qu'il nous avait pas fait son théâtre mental !

Ciel : Son quoi ?

Aghni : Personne ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête mais il imagine sûrement une histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux. Et à la fin il finit par rire, hurler, pleurer ou cultiver des champignons.

Ciel : … Il est fou.

A ce moment là Aloïs se mit à avoir un fou-rire. Tous le regardèrent plus ou moins consternés.

Le reste de la journée se déroula à peu près normalement, les hôtes racontèrent à Ciel quelques unes de leur mission, et rirent ensemble, le soir arriva vite et les hôtes durent rassembler leurs affaires. Ils retournèrent en ville (en limousine vous vous doutez bien) et Aloïs leur fit l'annonce du jour.

Aloïs : Demain, on a de nouveaux larbins ! Les triplés ont été virés !

Sebastian & Claude : Enfin ! Ils sont opérationnels pour les missions ?

Aloïs : On verra ça très vite.

Sebastian quant à lui parlait tout bas à Ciel.

Sebastian : Demain soir, vient à la maison...

Ciel : …

Sebastian : Je sais très bien que tu en as envie, tu m'as fait des allusions toute la journée.

Ciel : Je viendrai. Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

Sebastian : Parce que je veux récupérer suffisamment. Gamin impatient.

Ciel : Oui je suis impatient, et alors?

Sebastian se lécha les lèvres pour toute réponse et Ciel lui sourit.

Ils arrivèrent le soir et tous rentrèrent chez eux, fatigués mais heureux d'avoir put passer un week-end entres amis. Car si leurs liens c'étaient renforcés, ils allaient être tous mis à rude épreuve. Et ce, très rapidement...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors on peut dire que c'est la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. A partir des chapitres suivants, il y aura beaucoup plus d'actions, de sang et de sexe ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai publier le prochain chapitre, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour pas trop vous faire attendre !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?) Non je ne suis pas morte! Ne me tapez pas tout de suite! J'étais dans ce qu'on appelle une énorme panne d'inspiration... Je me mettais devant mon ordi et aucuns mots ne voulaient venir. Et quand après avoir relu presque l'intégralité de mon histoire, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, les problèmes familiaux sont arrivés *soupir*

Bref! Merci à tous de vos reviews, et ne désespérez pas, je reviens petit à petit! Ah et encore une chose, le lemon dans ce chapitre est très court, donc il y en aura un plus long dans le prochain :D

Voilà! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Nouvelles recrues, ou comment être une calamité efficace.<strong>

Ciel eut bien du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Pas parce qu'il pensait au magnifique week-end qu'il avait passé, ça avait du lui effleurer l'esprit pendant deux secondes, mais parce qu'il était en manque. Oui, en manque de sexe. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps s'en fichait, aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver seul avec Sebastian en cet instant. Il refusait cependant de se toucher lui-même. Il soupirait au moins pour la centième fois lorsque son portable vibra. Il l'ouvrit et lu le sms de Sebastian.

Sebastian : Dors, au lieu de te branler.

Ciel faillit s'étouffer. Lui qui y pensait justement. Il répondit rapidement.

Ciel : Je ne me branle pas !

Sebastian répondit tout aussi rapidement.

Sebastian : Ah ? Parce que moi si.

Ciel rougit fortement, mais quel pervers se Sebastian. Il lui répondit le plus simplement du monde.

Ciel : Heureux de le savoir.

Il n'allait quand même pas avouer que ça le gênait (et que ça l'excitait) qu'il dise ça.

Sebastian : Je parie que tu as rougi en recevant le message. Et que quand tu vas recevoir celui-là, tu vas rougir encore plus.

Bien sur en recevant le message, Ciel ne put s 'empêcher de devenir pivoine. Pour ne pas se compromettre, il préféra détourner la conversation.

Ciel : Moi au moins, je ne me masturbe pas sur un téléphone !

Sebastian : Dans le mile hein ? Ce n'est pas sur mon téléphone que je me masturbe, mais sur la personne à qui j'envoie des messages maintenant. Sur ce, bonne nuit... en fait, je sais qu'elle sera bonne, vu que tu vas penser à moi !

Ciel ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Non mais il se prenait pour qui, l'autre ? Et puis, c'était dégueulasse ! Sebastian en train de … berk ! Ciel se coucha rapidement en constatant avec agacement qu'une fois de plus, son bel hôte avait raison : il pensait à lui.

Le lendemain Ciel alla en cours. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa au fond de la classe. Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir ses affaires, sinon il risquait fort de les retrouver par terre. Comme il s'en doutait, les jumeaux vinrent comme a leur habitude se mettre sur la table pour le saluer.

Claude & Sebastian : Salut Ciel ! Tu sembles t'être lassé de retrouver tes affaires par terre.

Ciel : Il faut dire que vos séants prennent beaucoup de place. Bonjour à vous.

Sebastian & Claude : On a de grosses fesses maintenant ? T'es jaloux ?

Ciel : Non.

Sebastian : Je vais te les agrandir moi ne t'inquiètes pas...

Ciel rougit mais ne fit aucun commentaires.

Claude : Ciel qui ne dit rien après des propos aussi scandaleux ? Serait-il en train de devenir une...

Sebastian : Chut ! On dira juste qu'il aime ça.

Ciel : Claude tu es très mal placé pour me dire quoi que se soit. Le professeur est arrivé.

Les jumeaux regagnèrent leurs places en riant.

Ciel lui se contenta de sourire. Ils étaient assez sympas quand ils voulaient ces abrutis de jumeaux.

En fin d'après-midi, le club ouvrit ses portes. Quand les hôtes vinrent dans la salle, ils eurent la surprise de trouver leur trois nouveaux employés. Will avait eut tellement de travail que c'était Sebastian qui les avaient recrutés finalement.

Il y avait une femme aux cheveux rouges qui portaient des lunettes aux verres si teintés qu'on voyait à peine au travers. Un homme un peu plus vieux que les hôtes, blond, la clope au bec. Le dernier était un jeune homme au grands yeux bleus-verts à l'air innocent. Ils se présentèrent : La jeune femme s'appelait May Lin, le plus vieux Bard et le plus petit Finny. Les hôtes se présentèrent à leur tour.

Aloïs : Bon, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de nos activités ?

Finny : Oui ! Vous donnez de l'affection aux femmes !

Aloïs : Certes, mais nous avons de toutes autres activités la nuit.

Bard : T'inquiètes, on est au courant de ça aussi ! On doit vous assister et vous débarrasser des preuves matérielles, c'est bien ça ?

May Lin : Laissez-nous faire on s'occupe de tout !

Aloïs afficha une moue peu convaincue. Cependant Ciel les observa et sourit.

Ciel : j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils cachent aussi bien leur jeu que nous.

Sebastian : Que veux-tu dire ?

Will : C'est l'heure, le club d'hôtes ouvrent ses portes !

Dès lors les hôtes remplirent parfaitement leur rôle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des nouvelles recrues. Ils devaient simplement faire du thé, le servir et arroser des plantes. Rien ne se passa comme prévu et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour l'écrire, on avait l'impression que la cuisine avait servi de zone de test nucléaire, que les plantes étaient mortes depuis six mois, et que les morceaux de verres et de porcelaine brisés remplaçaient le carrelage. Les clientes bien qu'étonnées s'en amusaient mais cela faisait beaucoup moins rire les hôtes.

Will murmura discrètement à l'oreille d'Aloïs sa colère contenue.

Will : Mais c'est quoi ces incapables ?! Ils sont en train de faire un sacré trou dans notre budget !

Aloïs : Je vais aller leur dire ma façon de penser, sois patient.

Sebastian : Tu penses toujours qu'ils ont du potentiel n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel : Je le redis : comme les hôtes, ils cachent très bien leur jeu...

Aloïs : En attendant vous voulez pas vous occupez de nettoyer tout ça, Claude ? Sebastian ?

Sebastian & Claude : Yes your highness !

Les jumeaux offrirent à leurs clientes une prestation des plus étonnantes : ils rangèrent et nettoyèrent tout en un temps record. May Lin, fut d'ailleurs très déstabilisée devant Sebastian.

Sebastian : Tu ne t'es pas blessée ?

Maylinn : Euh... non... je... je...

La jeune fille rougit et Sebastian lui murmura à l'oreille pour que personne n'entendent.

Sebastian : Tu vas devoir tout repayer, et ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on doivent réparer tes bêtises à chaque fois.

Maylinn blêmit et se remit au travail, sans mots dire. Les deux autres en firent de même après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par Claude.

Le club ferma ses portes et tous les hôtes se retournèrent vers les trois calamités qui étaient censés être leurs aides.

Aloïs : Dites-moi... Vous le faites exprès d'être aussi mauvais ? Je vous jure que si c'est pareil tous les jours, je vous jette par la fenêtre et j'envoie une armée de mygales manger votre cerveau. Si tant est que vous en ayez un.

Les trois aides acquiescèrent, tremblant de peur.

Cependant Ciel regarda autour de lui.

Ciel : Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il y a comme un problème ?

Soma : Pourquoi Ciel-kun ?

Ciel : vous ne trouvez pas que... c'est calme tout d'un coup.

Aghni : Il a raison, c'est beaucoup trop calme.

Will sortit de la salle de musique et regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne il avança un jusqu'à l'escalier, toujours personne. Il revint rapidement dans la troisième salle des hôtes.

Will : Il n'y a plus personne dans le lycée.

Sebastian & Claude : Hein ?!

Aloïs : Sauf nous. Bon, prenez vos armes, on va sûrement devoir subir un de leur test.

Ciel : De quoi ?

Les hôtes prirent rapidement leurs armes et, avant que Ciel ait eut de quelconques explications, des soldats armés arrivèrent, défonçant fenêtres et portes.

Ciel : Woh !

Aloïs : C'est bien un test, tous a couvert !

Les hôtes se mirent rapidement en formation. Ciel ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Tous les soldats avaient des gilets pare-balles mais les hôtes tirait quand même dedans, pire ils faisaient _exprès _de tirer dedans. Le jeune comte se promit de demander des explications plus tard, et tira lui aussi en sachant très bien que les soldats qu'ils touchaient tombaient juste évanouis.

Cependant, ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux, si bien que les hôtes s'inquiétèrent légèrement.

Will : Si ça continue on sera bientôt à cours de balles !

Aghni : On a toujours nos poings.

Will : Ne rêve pas, on ne pourra pas tous les avoir avec la force de nos bras.

Aloïs : Merde ! C'est quoi ce test à la con !

Les soldats s'étaient rapprochés des hôtes, les obligeant à se regrouper au fond près de la porte d'entrée de la salle.

Claude : Je crois que nous avons perdu.

Mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une balle atteint l'un des soldats les plus proches en plein cœur. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, une dizaine de soldats étaient déjà au sol.

May Lin : Il ne faut pas s'avouer vaincu trop vite.

La jeune fille était tellement changée que les hôtes eurent beaucoup de peine à la reconnaître. Elle était recluse dans un coin sombre de la pièce, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner sa présence. Mais le plus frappant restait ses yeux : deux grands yeux couleur prune qui semblaient sans pitié et pétillants d'une précision quasi surhumaine.

Ciel sourit. Il l'aurait parié. Quelqu'un avec des verres aussi épais, ne pouvait cacher que des yeux fragiles et extrêmement efficaces.

Bard : Les soldats de la zone à droite des hôtes sont inaccessibles pour May... Finny débarrasses-moi d'eux, veux-tu ?

Bard, sous une table semblait chercher quelque chose dans l'ordinateur, maintenant cassé, deWill. Malgré son apparente nonchalance, il avait vu juste. Quelques secondes plus tard, Finny vint à la rencontre des soldats. Ils allaient se jeter sur lui, mais en un coup de poing, le petit les fît atterrir dans le mur opposé. Les hôtes regagnèrent, la scène sidérés ou admiratifs. Une dizaine, éjectés, et très vraisemblablement évanouis pour un moment.

Les autres hommes, ayant compris que c'était lui dirigeait les autres, allèrent vers Bard d'un pas méfiant. Toujours la clope au bec, il avait fini de bidouiller avec l'ordinateur.

Il regarda les hommes qui s'approchaient et renversa toutes les bouteilles de champagne devant lui. Will faillit s'étouffer en calculant la perte que cela faisait, Aloïs se disait que c'était dommage de gâcher tout cet alcool, Claude et Sebastian étaient impatients de voir où il voulait en venir, Ciel se demanda si il était fou Aghni s'inquiétait pour son prince qui cherchait désespérément son doudou de Kali.

Le blond brandit victorieusement la pièce qu'il avait extraite de l'ordinateur.

Bard : Je la cherchais ! C'est celle où il y a le plus de carbone ! Combinée à l'oxygène de l'air, à l'alcool et à une étincelle...

Les soldats ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de finir et se jetèrent sur lui. Bard eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur la table et lança sa cigarette pile à l'endroit ou se trouvait la pièce d'ordinateur. Sebastian fut le premier à comprendre.

Sebastian : Couchez-vous !

Il prit Ciel contre lui et se jeta face contre terre pour le protéger. Tous les hôtes firent de même.

Bard : … Ça fait boum !

Et lorsque la cigarette atterrit, la moitié de la pièce explosa.

Les lycéens se relevèrent péniblement, pleins de poussières, de débris, et de peau de bananes sur le corps. La troisième salle de musique ressemblait vraiment à un champs de bataille : murs presque entièrement explosés, cadavres de soldats, tout y était.

Aloïs : … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! C'est quoi ce bordel !

Claude & Sebastian : Les frais de réparation seront retenus sur votre salaire !

Soma : J'ai retrouvé mon doudou !

Will : J'appelle des personnes compétentes pour réparer le mur.

Les trois aides s'inclinèrent et s'excusèrent dans un bel ensemble. Les hôtes ne firent pas d'autres commentaires. Ciel était le seul à ressembler encore à un adolescent normal.

Ciel : Bon quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi on en a tué aucun ?

Aloïs : Écoutes prolétaire, de temps en temps, le ministère de la justice envoie une petite « armée » disons pour tester nos capacités. Aucuns de nous n'est vraiment en danger de mort mais il faut faire comme si. Voilà pourquoi il y a eut des blessés mais rien de vraiment grave.

Claude : On a quand même faillit perdre...

Aloïs : Ce qui nous ramène à ma question : que c'est-il passé ? Comment tu as su Sebastian ?

Sebastian : Le carbone, l'oxygène et l'alcool sont inflammables et explosifs. Il suffit d'une étincelle pour tout faire péter. Cela dit je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser un des composantes d'ordinateur bourré de carbone pour faire ça. Bien joué !

Bard : Bah, tu sais, c'était mon métier de tout faire exploser donc maintenant, je sais me débrouiller avec rien. Merci mec !

Aghni : La force de Finny...

Finny : Ah ça ? J'ai été le fruit d'expérience tout comme les jumeaux je crois. Mais moi ils ont commencé à l'époque ou nous étions que des embryons. Beaucoup sont morts, ils nous ont rasé le crane, ils nous ont mis des codes barres pour nous identifier. À un certain âge, on est donné à différents états ou organismes et ils nous utilisent comme on veut. Et puis nous n'avons pas de nom au départ, que des numéros.

Soma : C'est horrible !

Finny : C'est comme ça. Et ils nous disent d'être aussi puissant que l'agent 47. Cet homme était tellement fort qu'on l'a surnommé l'assassin original !

Sebastian : Je crois en avoir entendu parler. Cela dit, il n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu m'as l'air étonnement humain. Garde ça, pour des êtres tels que nous, cette qualité est précieuse, et facile à perdre.

Finny sourit, heureux que l'on lui reconnaisse une qualité.

Aloïs : Et toi May Lin ?

Maylinn : J'ai des yeux très fragiles, mais ils sont très précis. J'ai longtemps été tireuse d'élite, mais je devais tuer des innocents... j'ai réussi à venir jusqu'à vous et j'en suis très contente.

Sebastian : Nous aussi.

Aloïs : Ouais ! Tu les a bien recruté Sebastian ! Je suis fier de toi mon sous-fifre ! Bon maintenant mes trois petits larbins, vous allez me nettoyer tout ça ! Et pour les réparations...

Will : Je m'en occupe ! Rentrez chez vous, il est tard.

Aloïs : Tu es sur, Will ?

Will : Bien sur ! Aller, du vent !

Les autres prirent donc congés. En déambulant dans le couloir pour sortir, Claude se rapprocha de Ciel.

Claude : Sebastian a préparé une chambre à l'autre bout du château.

Ciel : Il est prévoyant.

Claude : Tu es si bruyant que ça ?

Ciel : Tu veux tester Claude ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par toi. Retournes voir ta blonde.

Ciel accéléra le pas passant devant Sebastian qu'il gratifia d'un sourire en coin. Claude se rapprocha de son jumeau à son tour.

Claude : J'aimerais bien me faire Ciel.

Sebastian : Moi j'aimerais bien adopter un lion, un tigre et un puma. Comme quoi, tu vois mon cher jumeau, dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Sebastian fit un magnifique sourire commercial à Claude et rejoignit Ciel qui l'attendait dehors.

Sebastian : J'ai pris une voiture rien que pour nous deux, j'ai laissé le chauffeur à Claude.

Ciel : Hn... Tu sais conduire ?!

Sebastian : Bien sur. Viens !

Le petit couple prit donc la voiture pour aller jusqu'au château des jumeaux. Ciel fut impressionné par la taille de celui-ci.

Ciel : Cela fait bien cinq ans que je n'ai pas vu une maison comme ça...

Sebastian : Cela fait bizarre de posséder une maison comme ça au lieu de l'entretenir comme je faisais avant.

Ciel : Tu t'occupais de ce genre de château ? Eh bien... ça ne devait pas être facile.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et rentra chez lui suivit de Ciel. Le petit comte était impressionné : la décoration du manoir était bien plus moderne qu'à Ouran, tout était en noir et en blanc, on sentait le cuir dans toute les pièces. Sebastian le regarda en souriant, et le conduisit à leur chambre. Qui était aussi grande que l'appartement de Ciel dans son ensemble. Le lit aurait facilement pu contenir tout le host club.

Ciel : Pas mal...

Sebastian : C'est pour ne pas dire impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel : Tais-toi donc ! Et va te laver tu as pleins de poussière sur le visage. L'explosion de la salle de musique ne t'as pas fait du bien on dirait.

Sebastian : Si je n'avais pas protéger une certaine personne on en serait pas là.

Ciel : Hn. Merci.

Sebastian lui sourit et caressa son visage.

Sebastian : Ta salle de bain est juste en face si tu veux prendre une douche, un bain ou un jacuzzi.

Ciel : … Une douche me suffira merci.

Il alla dans la pièce en face et comme il s'y attendait elle était immense. Le comte résista à la tentation d'aller dans la baignoire ou le jacuzzi et choisit modestement la douche. Il se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau sur lui dans un soupir de bien-être. Soudain, il entendit des pas. Il se retourna mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

Sebastian : N'aies pas peur... Je viens juste prendre une douche avec toi.

Ciel se retourna vivement.

Ciel : Sebastian.. ? Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

Sebastian : Désolé, mais tu avais oublié la salle de bain à clé.

Sebastian fit un petit sourire en coin et Ciel s'efforçait de regarder son copain dans les yeux contrairement à ce dernier qui le reluquait sous toutes les coutures de son regard brûlant.

Ciel : A-arrêtes... tu me mets mal à l'aise...

Sebastian : J'en suis désolé, mais je peux arranger ça.

Sebastian prit délicatement le visage de Ciel entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une envie non dissimulée. Le comte qui avait déjà chaud, ne put que répondre avec la même envie. Le brun quitta les lèvres du comte pour embrasser son cou et le lécher.

Ciel : Ah... Sebastian... Pas ici...

Sebastian : Et pourquoi pas ?

Le beau ténébreux recula Ciel jusqu'à la paroi de la baignoire. Il continua de l'embrasser un moment avant de déposer ses lèvres tout le long de son torse, redécouvrant avec délice son corps frêle. Il sourit en le sentant trembler de plaisir.

Sebastian : Je t'ai manqué on dirait.

Ciel : Parles moins et agis idiot ! Hm...

Sebastian se mit à genoux et sans préambule prit le sexe de Ciel en bouche. Celui-ci gémit de surprise et de plaisir. L'eau qui coulait sur lui, la langue de son amant, tout lui semblait chaud et délicieux. Le comte avait beau essayer de contenir ses gémissements, il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Il criait presque sous le plaisir. Sebastian prit ses mains et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, Ciel qui n'avait d'abord pas osé regarder son amant, finit par baisser les yeux vers lui. Il était trop excité pour être embarrassé par la vision qu'il avait de son bel hôte s'affairant sur son sexe. Lui regarda son petit comte et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ciel gémit pour toute réponse. Les mouvements experts de Sebastian eurent bientôt raison de sa jouissance.

Il se laissa tomber le long de la mur de la baignoire. Sebastian, sourit se pencha à l'oreille de Ciel et avala bruyamment sa semence. Cela eut l'effet escompté : Ciel devint rouge et détourna son visage. Sebastian arrêta l'eau et s 'empêcha de rire.

Sebastian : Tu veux que je te lave le dos ? Ou les cheveux ?

Ciel : Lave moi entièrement...

Sebastian : Quoi ? Mais quel flemmard...

Ciel : Viens et discutes pas. Je veux sentir tes mains, ok ?

Sebastian : Dis comme ça, c'est plus convainquant.

Le brun sourit et lava son amant bien trop sensuellement au goût de Ciel qui serrait les dents pour ne pas être excité de nouveau. Sebastian n'eut aucun mal à le sentir.

Sebastian : Laisse toi aller... je compte te prendre une fois sorti de la douche, et je suis excité aussi.

Ciel : Je l'avais senti... Tu veux vraiment.. ?

Sebastian : Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, tu en as autant envie que moi. Ça nous feras du bien à tous les deux.

Sebastian embrassa un Ciel rougissant et de plus en plus excité. Le brun arrêta ses baisers, ils se rincèrent et sortirent rapidement. Le comte prit le peignoir tendu par son amant.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur le vieil homme. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et le vieil homme parti. Ciel eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa silhouette de dos.

Sebastian : On est tout propre !

Vieil homme : Permettez-moi d'en doutez, Sebastian.

Il ne dit rien de plus et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Ciel fronça les sourcils, cette voix lui disait quelque chose, il ne saurait dire quoi.

Ciel : Qui est-ce ?

Sebastian : Lui ? Juste un vieux domestique, que l'on a à notre service depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ?

Ciel : Il me rappelait quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui... Enfin passons.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, Sebastian derrière lui. Le brun se sentit coupable de lui mentir ainsi mais il n'avait pas le choix pour le moment...

Sebastian : « Bien sur que tu le connais... Depuis bien plus longtemps que moi … Si tu savais Ciel... Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ? »

* * *

><p>Déjà fini? Bah oui désolée!Aalors la suite vous la sentez comment? Qu'est-ce que Sebastian cache à Ciel? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!<p>

Merci d'avoir lu!

Ps: Je suis allée au Paris Games Week pendant les vacances donc j'ai décidé d'insérer Hitman dans ma fic. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête! Vive les jeux et les manga Square Enix! (Je précise que le personnage n'apparaîtra pas dans l'histoire, c'était juste sur le moment xD)


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez encore de moi ?

Ne me tapez pas tout de suite, mes chères lectrices, si je n'ai pas pu publier, c'est que j'étais VRAIMENT débordée ! Je suis un peu déçue de la tournure que prennent les choses dans ma vie, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et très peu de temps malheureusement...

En fait si, vous avez le droit de me taper ! Bref, pour me faire (un tout petit peu) pardonner, je vous ai fait un chapitre de douze pages et deux lemons ! Bonne nouvelle non ?

En tout cas merci à celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, merci d'être là !

Bonne lecture à toutes ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Amis et rivaux ou « je t'aime, moi non plus »<strong>

Bien loin des préoccupations de son amant, Ciel était entré dans la chambre. Il regarda derrière pour voir son Sebastian, un air perdu sur le visage. Celui-ci du sentir son regard car il reprit vite son sourire habituel.

Ciel : Tout va bien ?

Sebastian : Tout... ? Pas encore...

Ciel : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sebastian : Allons, tu le sais non ?

Le bel hôte vint le rejoindre et l'enlaça.

Ciel : J'ai peur de comprendre.

Sebastian : Peur... ? Je te fais peur ?

Ciel : Non mais...

Le petit comte fut coupé dans sa phrase par des lèvres joueuses et lassées d'attendre. Ciel se retrouva bien vite sur le lit. Il regarda Sebastian qui était en train de défaire son peignoir et rougit. Ils s'étaient déjà vu nus mais là... c'était différent. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Son bel hôte caressait maintenant son torse du bout des doigts et le cœur du comte battait la chamade. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux. Heureux de son effet Sebastian regarda son amant en souriant puis vint lui lécher le cou. Ciel gémit de surprise.

Ciel : Hm... Sebastian... J'adore quand tu fais ça...

Sebastian : Ah oui, j'avais oublié que le plaisir avait l'effet de sérum de vérité sur toi.

Ciel : Tais-toi et continue abrutit !

Sebastian rit légèrement et lui lécha le cou jusqu'à sa clavicule sous des gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés. Il continua de descendre prendre ses boutons de chairs entre ses dents pour les mordiller et les lécher avidement. Ciel essayait de contrôler ses gémissements et les réactions de son corps mais l'excitation le gagnait complètement.

Ciel : Se.. ah ! Sebastian !

Sebastian : Hm ?

Ciel : Prends-moi...

Le bel hôte lâcha le téton de son amant et lui sourit.

Sebastian : Déjà ?

Ciel grogna et lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant passionnément. Un duel de domination s'engagea alors, aucun ne voulant laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Le couple roulait sur le lit en s'embrassant, se caressant partout. Le peignoir de Sebastian finit d'ailleurs par rejoindre celui de Ciel au sol. Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, les baisers de plus en plus sauvages et leur excitation de plus en plus grande. Finalement, Sebastian finit par prendre les poignets de Ciel d'une seule main et le maintint sur le matelas.

Sebastian : Si tu me veux, tiens toi tranquille.

Ciel : Non.

Sebastian : Je m'y attendais. Tant pis, prépares-toi à ne pas pouvoir bouger pendant un bon moment.

Ciel : Tu rêves !

Sebastian : Tais-toi ou je te mets les menottes.

Ciel le regarda surpris. Parce qu'il avait des menottes en plus ? Sebastian profita de sa surprise pour appuyer son genou contre l'entre-jambe de Ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre plus docile et suça ses doigts.

Sebastian : Aller, tiens-toi tranquille... Et je te prendrai gentiment.

Ciel : Qui a dit que je voulais me faire prendre gentiment ?

Sebastian : Alors je te prendrai sauvagement.

Sebastian entra lentement son doigt en lui. Ciel tiqua légèrement, le manque de pratique se ressentait beaucoup trop à son goût. Le bel hôte le prépara donc en douceur, un doigt puis deux, et les faisait bouger avec lenteur puis quand le corps de Ciel fût de nouveau habituer il les retira brutalement. Le petit comte grogna de frustration.

Sebastian : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ciel : Tu me... retiens les poignets et en plus...

Sebastian : Je vais te prendre Ciel. Et te libérer , mais te prendre surtout.

Sebastian finit par lâcher les poignets de son petit comte qui, à sa grande surprise, se mit lentement à quatre pattes et le regarda, les yeux brillants d'envie.

Ciel : Viens...

Sebastian se força à respirer calmement. Son Ciel allait finir par le rendre incontrôlable. Il se força à le pénétrer lentement, le faisant gémir de plaisir et de douleur mélangé. Il embrassa son petit comte dans le cou et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Ciel : Bouge...

Sebastian ne se fit pas prier et commença ses mouvements de va et viens. Il les fit lents, faisant attention de ne pas blesser Ciel qui gémissait doucement. Depuis le temps qu'ils en avaient envie tout les deux. Le petit comte se demanda comment ils avaient pu se restreindre aussi longtemps.

Sebastian accéléra ses gestes, tapant au passage la prostate de Ciel. Le bel hôte caressa son dos et se pencha à son oreille.

Sebastian : Ciel... mon Ciel... tu m'as manqué...

Ciel : Toi aussi... aah... fais moi plaisir encore...

Sebastian : Oh oui...

Le bel hôte mit ses mains sur les hanches de Ciel pour bien les maintenir et changea radicalement la vitesse de se va et viens, les rendant plus brusques, plus profonds et bien meilleurs pour eux deux. Leurs cris mêlés qui s'accentuaient, une chaleur extrême les envahissait.

Sebastian retourna Ciel pour le serre contre lui, son ventre se frottant contre le sexe de son partenaire . Celui-ci referma son étreinte sur lui pour venir mordiller son cou. Il le serra tellement fort que ses ongles s'étaient plantés dans le dos de Sebastian. Lui ne s'en souciait guère et continuait ses délicieux mouvements qui les faisaient crier tous les deux, au bord de l'extase.

Ciel : Fais-moi... jouir... Sebastian... aah...

Sebastian se contenta de sourire doucement et d'accélérer une dernière fois ses va et viens. Ciel jouit le premier suivit de près par Sebastian.

Tous deux haletants et comblés, ils se sourirent et le bel hôte se retira pour s'allonger à coté de son petit comte.

Ciel : Est ce qu'il y a une seule chose au monde que tu ne saches pas faire ?

Sebastian : Il y en a bien une...

Ciel : Je suis curieux de savoir quoi.

Sebastian le prit dans ses bras.

Sebastian : Me passer de toi. Même si tu me le demandes, je ne pourrai pas.

Le comte rougit fortement et le serra plus fort.

Ciel : Quel idiot... Bonne nuit mon Sebastian.

Sebastian : Bonne nuit mon Ciel.

Plus tard dans la nuit Ciel se réveilla avec une sensation désagréable dans le ventre. Il regarda l'heure, trois heures du matin, il avait du dormir une heure. Il essaya de ne plus penser à son mal de ventre mais il du se rendre à l'évidence : il avait faim. Il soupira et se leva difficilement. Il aurait du savoir que faire des cochonneries en début de soirée jusqu'à pas d'heure en loupant au passage le dîner, ça creusait l'appétit. Ciel mit seulement un caleçon propre, l'autre s'étant perdu, on ne sait où, et descendit du lit. Il étouffa un cri de douleur en se tenant le bas du dos. Il allait se retourner pour maudire son bel hôte mais il ne put s'y résoudre en le voyant paisiblement endormi.

Le petit comte se rendit alors à la cuisine du château qui était immense. Lui qui était juste venu prendre des sucreries, il allait devoir chercher un moment. Il ouvrit tous les placards et finit par trouver ce qui ressemblait à des pains au lait. Seulement le placard était en hauteur et bien sur Ciel n'était pas assez grand pour l'atteindre. Alors qu'il sautillait pour essayer de prendre le fameux goûter, il vit une main prendre le prendre à sa place. Sebastian s'appuya contre lui et caressa son visage.

Sebastian : Eh bien... Ne sais-tu pas que la gourmandise est un des sept péchés capitaux ?

Ciel se retourna en soupirant vers son bel hôte.

Ciel : La luxure aussi. Si tu avais attendu le dîner on en serait pas là ! D'ailleurs, comment as-tu su ?

Sebastian : Je me suis réveillé quand tu es parti, en me rendant compte que j'avais oublié de retirer le préservatif... Je te passe les détails peu ragoutants mais toujours est-il qu'après l'avoir jeté, je me suis rendu compte que tu n 'étais plus là et que j'avais faim. A partir de là, j'ai pensé que tu ne pouvais pas être dans mille endroits possibles.

Ciel grimaça et observa son bel hôte qui comme lui ne portait qu'un boxer. Pour ne pas se perdre dans ses contemplations, il lui prit les pains au lait des mains.

Ciel : Parfois je me dis que tu es un peu idiot... M'enfin bon, maintenant qu'on est la, on mange ?

Sebastian : Parfois seulement ? Tu me le répète pourtant à longueur de journée... Mais tu as raison, mangeons.

Avec un sourire malicieux dont lui seul avait le secret, le bel hôte alla chercher un une bouteille dans un placard.

Ciel : Je sens venir un coup tordu...

Sebastian : Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Ciel : Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Sebastian : Relax, ce n'est que du coulis de framboise !

Ciel : Ok, mais qu'est ce que... ?

La question de Ciel resta en suspend quand Sebastian fit couler la framboise... sur son torse. Le comte resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information monte jusqu'à son cerveau. Du coulis, le torse parfait de Sebastian, la faim. Non, il n'avait pas osé, il ne pouvait pas avoir osé faire ça !

Sebastian : Eh bien, tu bug ? Si tu as faim, viens le lécher.

Ciel : Mais... Tu es sérieux ?

Sebastian : Plutôt oui... Après tout, tu ne vas pas gâcher ça, non ?

Ciel : Tu es un connard doublé d'un pervers... La gourmandise me tueras...

Sebastian : Je sais, je suis un idiot, un connard, un pervers... Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Ciel grogna et vint se mettre à genoux et lécher le coulis tout en appréciant la peau de son bel hôte. Du sucré et Sebastian, la recette était parfaite, et apparemment Ciel n'était pas le seul à apprécier au vue des gémissements de son amant. Le comte aimait entendre Sebastian, pour une fois que c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative.

Il lécha tout le torse de Sebastian et remonta l'embrasser tendrement.

Ciel : J'ai encore faim... Tu n'en a pas au chocolat ?

Sebastian : Ah ? Si.

Le bel hôte prit une autre bouteille que Ciel lui arracha des mains, et à la grande surprise de Sebastian, descendit son boxer et en étala en grande quantité sur son entrejambe.

Sebastian : Woh ! Je ne l'avais pas prévu celle-là...

Ciel : Oh je t'en prie Sebastian ! C'est exactement là où tu voulais en venir ! J'ai raison ?

Sebastian lui fit un petit sourire entendu. Le petit comte lui rendit son sourire et descendit rapidement lécher le gland de son bel hôte qui gémit d'une voix rauque. Ciel avait beau faire le fier, il était terrorisé. Non seulement, il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et en plus...

Ciel : … je vais jamais pouvoir le prendre entièrement...

Sebastian : Prends ce que tu peux... C'est presque mignon ce que tu dis là...

Ciel : La ferme !

Le comte rougit, ferma les yeux et le prit directement en bouche. Ses va et viens étaient assez maladroits et complètement désorganisés mais c'est ce qui excitait son amant. Le goût amer du chocolat était renforcé par les sécrétions d'un Sebastian bien excité. Bien trop excité... Le comte ne comptait pas le faire jouir quand même ? Il l'arrêta en caressant sa tête.

Sebastian : ça suffira comme ça chéri.

Ciel : Mais...

Sebastian : Je compte nous faire jouir tous les deux mon Ciel.

Ciel : Ici... ?

Sebastian : Ici.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il ouvrit un pot avec marqué en gros « SUCRE » dessus et en sorti un préservatif. Ciel resta choqué pendant plusieurs secondes.

Ciel : … Tu as des préservatifs dans ta cuisine ?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Sebastian : Trop long à t'expliquer, disons que dans ce genre de situation, c'est pratique non ?

Ciel ne put qu'acquiescer bien qu'il trouvait ça quand même étonnant... Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Sebastian qui le souleva, le faisant asseoir sur le meuble tout en l'embrassant. Le comte frissonna de plaisir non dissimulé et gémit lorsque Sebastian le pénétra d'un coup.

Ciel : Je te préviens, demain tu me portes jusqu'au lycée ! Je vais... aah...

Sebastian : Oh, sérieusement, ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal... Vu comme je t'ai pris tout à l'heure...

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car son hôte favori bougea rapidement en lui. La cuisine se retrouva bien vite en désordre, le couple faisant tomber tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux dans leurs étreintes passionnées. Ils n'essayaient même plus de contrôler leurs râles de plaisir ni leur passion quasi-sauvage. A cet instant seul leur plaisir comptait, ils ne faisaient qu'un et ils savaient que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Et c'était si bon, le plaisir, l'abandon.

Ils jouirent dans un bel ensemble et s'effondrèrent sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Ils reprirent leur souffle tranquillement.

Sebastian : Ouah... J'ai couché avec... beaucoup de monde mais, je te le répète, tu es de loin le meilleur de tous...

Le petit comte s'empêcha de sourire béatement. Cette phrase là lui faisait énormément plaisir car il se sentait supérieur à tous les autres, personne ne l'égalerai plus jamais aux yeux de Sebastian, et cela flattait son orgueil.

Ciel : Je sais... Tu me portes jusqu'à ta chambre ? Je ne peux plus bouger...

Sebastian : C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi...

Sebastian se releva péniblement, enleva le préservatif et remit son boxer et chercha celui de Ciel.

Sebastian : Mais où est-ce que je l'ai foutu ?

Ciel : Je serais tenté de dire « dans ton cul » mais vu ma... position actuelle je vais me taire.

Sebastian : Et vu tes positions précédentes, tu peux doublement te taire.

Ciel grogna et Sebastian retrouva finalement le boxer de son homme, coincé entre deux meubles. Sebastian porta donc Ciel jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa avec tendresse. Il se faufila lui aussi sous les draps et regarda le réveil.

Sebastian : Bonne nuit Ciel... il te reste deux heures à dormir.

Ciel : Hein ?!

Sebastian : Il est 5h30...

Ciel : … Je crois qu'on va devoir se restreindre sur le sexe... Je tiendrais jamais.

Sebastian : Question d'habitude. Bonne nuit !

Ciel marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles puis s'endormit rapidement.

Deux heures après, le réveil sonnait, et les deux hôtes grognèrent en cœur. Sebastian éteint le réveil et se leva immédiatement, Ciel le regarda faire, admirant au passage son corps parfait... à un détail près :

Ciel : Sebastian, elles viennent d'où ces griffures dans ton dos ? On dirait qu'un animal t'a lacéré...

Sebastian : Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? L'animal en question m'a griffé le dos pendant que je m'occupais de lui comme il se devait...

Ciel : C'est... J'ai fais ça ..?

Sebastian : Oh oui, tu m'as joyeusement griffé dans un élan de plaisir un peu trop fort... Mais je ne m'en plains pas, c 'était excitant quand on a fait l'amour sur le plan de travail, sur la table, contre le mur, par terre...

Ciel : C'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de me faire un compte-rendu détaillé, mes fesses l'ont déjà fait pour toi, merci.

Le comte se leva avec une grimace et Sebastian rit.

Sebastian : Désolé...

Ciel : Allons, toi et moi nous savons très bien que tu n'éprouves aucuns regrets. Je vais prendre une douche, ne me suis pas !

Sebastian : Je vais prendre une douche dans une autre salle de bain alors, d'ailleurs tu as peut-être mal, mais tu as l'air... en forme... entre les cuisses.

Ciel : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu es autant en forme que moi !

Sebastian : En même temps, dormir nu avec son amant collé à soi, c'est un peu difficile de se contrôler... Surtout le matin.

Ciel sourit et prit des affaires propres.

Ciel : Et oui, nous sommes des hommes faibles... Enfin, des hommes tout court. Sur ce.

Il partit prendre une douche, Sebastian aussi. Une douche froide, très froide, gelée même. Quelques minutes plus tard, totalement réveillés, ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner et retrouvèrent Claude et Aloïs.

Aloïs : Bonjour Seb, salut prolétaire. Je demanderais bien si vous avez bien dormi, mais encore faut-il que vous ayez dormi...

Ciel : Que d'esprit dès le matin Aloïs, bonjour à toi.

Sebastian : Tient, le petit-dej' n'est pas servi ?

Claude : Il semblerait que la cuisine principale ait été ravagée par deux individus avides de sexe... Le personnel a dû nettoyer les dégâts ce matin... D'où leur retard.

Sebastian et Ciel se regardèrent, se sentant légèrement coupable.

Sebastian : Désolé pour le déjeuner en retard...

Claude : Je suppose que tu ne t'excuseras pas de t'être envoyé en l'air dans la cuisine ?

Sebastian : Ha ! Tu me connais bien... Je n'éprouves pas de regrets pour ça. De plus, toi tu ne te gênes pas non plus... L'idée des capotes dans le sucrier, c'était pas la mienne...

Ciel : Alors c'était toi ?!

Aloïs : Heureusement que votre chambre était insonorisée... Ce n'était pas le cas de la cuisine, on n'a entendu vos beuglements jusqu'à l'autre bout du château ! Je ne t'avais jamais entendu crier comme ça Sebastian...

Sebastian : Il n'y en a qu'un qui soit capable de me faire crier ainsi...

Aloïs : J'entends parfaitement ce que tu me dis. Parfaitement...

Sebastian : Jalouse ?

Claude : C'est bas de parler d'Aloïs au féminin... Il n'est pas le seul à cette table à crier comme une fille, n'est-ce pas Ciel ?

Le concerné, qui s'était fait de plus en plus petit et de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de la conversation sursauta légèrement.

Ciel : Laissez moi en dehors de cette conversation, s'il vous plaît... Je suis moins à l'aise que vous à en parler...

Aloïs : Hahahaha ! Alors là, après ce qu'on a entendu hier soir, tu n'es absolument pas crédible ! Tu dis des choses tellement intéressantes quand tu te fais défoncer, c'est beau !

Ciel : Aloïs arrêtes ! Contrairement à toi, je ne me fais pas défoncer, espèce de …

Aloïs : Hahahaha ! Ah si vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez, vous n'avez pas fait ça gentiment et avec amour !

Le repas étant arrivé, les jumeaux regardaient leurs amants s'énerver tout en mangeant tranquillement.

Ciel : Bien, puisque tu vas sur ce terrain là, alors laisse moi te dire que « se faire défoncer » et « être pris passionnément » ce n'est pas la même chose !

Aloïs : Ouais, mais quelqu'un qui dit des choses comme « anh... Va plus loin... » ou « Oui ! Encore ! Aah ! » c'est quelqu'un qui veut, et qui est en train de se faire défoncer !

Claude : Avoue qu'il l'imite bien.

Sebastian : C'est vrai... On voit qu'il a l'habitude de simuler.

Claude : … Je te renverrai la balle après leur dispute, sois-en sur.

Sebastian ricana. Il avait touché Claude là où ça faisait mal : droit dans sa virilité ! Mais il préféra se concentrer pour interrompre le petit duel matinal des deux soumis.

Ciel : Tch ! C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre du plaisir tout simplement. Mais apparemment tu es trop idiot pour comprendre ça.

Sebastian : Bon ! Ça vous dirait pas d'aller en cours ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on va être en retard.

Aloïs et Ciel foudroyèrent Sebastian du regard (ce qui eut juste l'effet de le faire sourire) mais arrêtèrent leur dispute.

Aloïs : On continuera plus tard.

Ils sortirent de table et allèrent prendre leurs affaires. Nos quatre hôtes montèrent dans la limousine qui les emmenèrent à Ouran. Aloïs et Ciel ne s'adressaient pas la parole, aussi Sebastian en profita pour parler à Ciel sans être embêter par les deux autres.

Sebastian : Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas quelques unes de tes affaires à la maison... ? Ce serait plus pratique...

Ciel : Tu veux m'enlever l'argument « j'ai pas d'affaires » quand je ne voudrais pas dormir chez toi.

Sebastian : Exactement ! Tu n'as aucunes raisons de refuser de toutes façons.

Ciel : Et si j'ai envie de dormir ?

Sebastian : Tu es vraiment sur que c'est un besoin vital ?

Ciel : Oui, j'en suis sur.

Sebastian : Dommage. Eh bien, on dormira en essayant de se retenir.

Ciel : On y arrivera pas et tu le sais très bien .

Sebastian : Je peux juste te faire un câlin pour la nuit, je suis pas tant un nymphomane que ça.

Aloïs ne put s'empêcher de rire et Claude eut un petit sourire moqueur.

Sebastian : Salops.

Ciel : Eh bien Sebastian, c'est donnant donnant, je laisses quelques affaires chez toi si tu en laisses chez moi. Et si tu me laisses dormir.

Sebastian : Oh ? Marché conclu.

Il embrassa son petit comte pour celer le marché. Arrivés au lycée ils retrouvèrent leurs amis du club. La journée passa tranquillement et après les cours, le club ouvrit ses portes. Aloïs et Ciel ne s'adressaient tout bonnement pas la parole et se livraient à une bataille féroce sur qui aurait le plus de clientes.

Sebastian : Ciel va gagner.

Claude : Faux. Aloïs n'est pas le roi pour rien.

Will : En tous cas, ils nous rapportent gros aujourd'hui.

Soma : C'est marrant ! C'est qui qui gagne Aghni ?

Aghni : Qui est-ce qui... et pour l'instant ils sont à égalité à vingt-trois clientes chacun.

Cependant leur jeu fût perturbé par un nouvel arrivant plutôt bruyant. Vêtu de blanc de la tête aux pieds, il avait un sourire moqueur collé au visage et des cheveux blancs en bataille.

?: Je cherche Ciel Phantomhive, il est ici ? Vite j'ai pas que ça à faire de traîner avec des gigolos.

Le jeune homme ne s'en rendit pas compte mais avec deux phrases seulement, il avait réussi à se mettre tout le host club (ainsi que ses clientes) à dos. Une prouesse !

Aloïs : Tient, un vampire débarque dans notre sympathique club et sans daigner décliner son identité ? Ça n'était encore jamais arriver. C'est par goût que tu portes ça ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, celui qui t'a fourni ces habits te prenait pour une vierge effarouchée.

?: Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un faux comte. Tu es une honte pour la noblesse, où est Ciel Phantomhive ?

Des murmures surpris parcoururent la salle et Aloïs pâlit légèrement. Ciel, n'y tenant plus s'approcha du nouveau venu. Aloïs était son rival, personne ne l'attaquait sur ce terrain, sauf lui.

Ciel : Je suis Ciel Phantomhive. Je suppose que vous êtes le comte Dracula ? On ne vous attendait qu'une fois la nuit tombée...

Les hôtes rirent de bon cœur sauf Aloïs, trop surpris.

?: Un peu de respect petit. Je suis le comte Charles Grey, je dois te faire passer un message.

Ciel : Eh bien cher comte, à moins que vous ne soyez un client, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me donner ce message après la fermeture du club ce soir.

Charles : … Très bien. Amusez bien ces jeunes filles, les rigolos.

Il ricana et partit. Ou plutôt il voulut partir, mais une double balaillette le fit tomber lamentablement face contre terre. Quelle idée aussi de passer entre Sebastian et Claude ? Ces derniers se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire en coin complice. Les autres explosèrent de rire et le comte s'enfuit non sans grogner de rage.

Après la fermeture du club, Ciel repartit tôt avec Sebastian. Devant le lycée, Charles Grey les attendait.

Charles : Attends gamin, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te faire passer... Et ne prends pas cette mine ennuyée, je fais ça pour ton bien... Et pour que tu devances le faux comte...

Ciel : Pardon ?

Charles : C'est moi qui suis celui chargé d'enquêter pour toi sur le meurtre de tes parents. Et j'ai trouvé le coupable.

Charles brandit un dossier que Ciel lui arracha des mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains tremblantes, ouvrirent le dossier. Sebastian se pencha au dessus de son épaule quasiment aussi impatient que lui. Ciel étouffa un hoquet de surprise en lisant le dossier et les yeux de son amant s'agrandissaient de stupeur en lisant.

Sebastian : Non... C'est impossible.

Charles : Et pourtant si. Votre Grandeur est responsable de la mort de ta famille.

Ciel : « Pour faire passer le fait qu'une famille éteinte depuis plusieurs générations... » Comment, tu veux dire qu' Aloïs aurait fait ça pour devenir noble ?

Charles : Exactement ! Quoi de mieux que de tuer l'ensemble d'une illustre famille noble pour que l'apparition du pseudo descendant des Trancy passe inaperçu ?

Sebastian : Aloïs est un connard, c'est vrai... Mais aller aussi loin ?

Charles : Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que c'est le plus froid, et le plus impitoyable des hôtes. Ça ne lui pose aucun problèmes de tuer.

Sebastian prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Son corps se raidissait à vue d'œil.

Ciel : C'est vrai... Quand j'ai tiré sur Dorothell, il était content. Les deux autres ont été surpris mais lui était juste heureux... Je suppose que ça ne le dérangerait pas de tuer toute une famille de sang froid... Mais pourquoi les Phantomhive ?

Charles : C'est aussi marqué dans le dossier, il pense que c'est ton père qui a ordonné la mort de son frère.

Ciel : Il avait un frère ?

Charles : Oui, son frère a été tué lors de l'incendie de son village.

Sebastian : Il en parle très peu... Je l'ai rencontré trois ans après cet événement. Apparemment, il était dans une espèce de secte... Et il a échoué dans l'agence gouvernementale où j'étais élevé.

Charles : Bien sur qu'il en parle peu ! Cette fameuse secte pensait que les sacrifices d'enfants les mènerait vers leur paradis...

Ciel frissonna, se souvenant de humiliations subies.

Ciel : Tout concorde. Aloïs devient noble puis avec ce nouveau pouvoir, demande à ces montres de tuer ma famille .

Sebastian : Il est écrit dans le dossier que la secte qui avait besoin d'enfants n'a eut aucun mal à accepter, le jeune Phantomhive était un sacrifice de choix... En effet, tout colle. Et Aloïs était au courant depuis le début... Pourquoi n'a -t-il pas tuer Ciel tout de suite ?

Charles : Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas encore. Une chose est sure, Undertaker a été averti de ma venue et a prévenu Aloïs. Au moment où je parle, il sait que tu sais...

Ciel : Drôle de formulation mais tu veux sûrement dire qu'il sait maintenant que c'est lui le coupable du meurtre de ma famille.

Charles : En effet. Et tu devais mourir toi aussi...

Ciel : Je ne sais toujours pas qui est celui qui m'a sauvé, mais grâce à lui, je vais enfin pouvoir me venger. Maintenant que j'ai le coupable, je jure de le tuer.

Charles : Bien parlé. Sur ce, je vous laisse, gardez le dossier et bonne chance.

Tandis que Charles s'éloignait, Ciel serra les poings de colère .

Ciel : Il était juste sous mon nez ! Les preuves étaient là, et je ne les ai même pas vues ! Bordel, mais comment j'ai pu louper ça ! Il faut agir et vite, je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert, qu'il soit humilié comme je l'ai été. Et si il ne meurt pas de ses souffrances et de cette honte, alors je lui ferais connaître une longue agonie avant sa fin. Et je veux que la dernière image de sa vie, soit moi le regardant avec un sourire. Mais pour ça... J'ai besoin de toi, Sebastian. Je ne pourrai pas accomplir cette vengeance tout seul. J'ai honte de l'avouer et je ne sais pas si les autres sont déjà au courant, mais me battre contre tous, me paraît impossible. Te battras-tu à mes côtés ?

Sebastian : Quelle drôle de question. Je suis ton arme pour l'éternité Ciel. Peu importe qui se dresse sur ton chemin, je l'éliminerai. Et ça me fera plaisir, je déteste être trompé par ceux qui se disent être tes amis. Claude va me poser quelques problèmes, mais j'y arriverai. Je ne peux pas perdre.

Ciel : Tu ne dois pas perdre Sebastian. Pour l'instant, allons chez moi, tu ne peux pas décemment retourner chez toi auprès de Claude. Viens. Nous élaborerons un plan pour demain.

Le couple partit rapidement. Au dessus d'eux, à l'étage des hôtes, Claude les regarda s'en aller.

Claude : Ils n'attaqueront pas aujourd'hui. Ça ne m 'étonne pas d'eux, ils veulent élaborer un plan.

Aloïs, assit sur un fauteuil semblait réfléchir. Il venait d'apprendre ce que Ciel savait, et après avoir fait valser tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui, il s'était finalement calmé.

Aloïs : Tu ne me trahirais pas Claude n'est-ce pas ?

Claude : Bien sur que non. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi même pendant cette fameuse période...

Aloïs : Tant mieux. Je te tuerais si c'était le cas. Mais peu importe que Ciel soit au courant, je me prépare depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Tout est en place...

Le téléphone de Claude vibra.

Claude : Encore un message d'Aghni... était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de leur remettre une copie du dossier ? Ils nous supplient tous de renoncer à cette vengeance...

Aloïs : Renoncer ?! Il a tué mon frère ! Je maudit les Phantomhive ! Je déterre son père et je l'encule ! Ok ? Personne n'a le droit de faire ça ! Comment peuvent-ils oser me demander de lui pardonner ?! Jamais ! JAMAIS !

Les murs vibrèrent sous l'intensité vocale du blond. Claude, habitué, effaça simplement le message et laissa Aloïs s'énerver. Celui-ci respira un grand coup pour se calmer.

Aloïs : En tous cas, nous passerons à l'action demain, notre plan est parfait. Ce meurtrier va enfin payer pour ses crimes et ceux de sa famille.

Aloïs rit. Un rire qui aurait pu sembler innocent , mais pas du tout. La seule perspective de pouvoir se venger le remplissait d'une joie malsaine.

Oui, demain, tout sera finit.

* * *

><p>Voilou ! Si vous êtes toujours là, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai publier le prochain chapitre mais il est en cours d'écriture !<p>

Merci encore !


	18. Chapter 18

Bien le bonsoir ! Je suis heureuse et fière de vous présenter le chapitre 18 ! Fière parce qu'il a été en partie corriger par une amie, donc vous souffrirez beaucoup moins lisant ma fic, vous êtes contents ? ^^ Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment c'est frustrant ! Mais ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont révélées ! Mouahaha, je n'en dis pas plus !

Merci comme toujours à celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews !

Ps : A une certaine revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra: je te dédicace l'apparition d'Undertaker ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Batailles et révélations, parce que c'est bien de vouloir se venger mais<br>encore faut-il savoir pourquoi.**

Will détestait ça. Se lever après avoir fait bon nombre d'heures supplémentaires, après avoir fait une nuit blanche. Il savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas efficace

aujourd'hui, et ça l'énervait. Donc récapitulons : dans son état de fatigue avancé et d'efficacité amoindri, il allait essayer d'empêcher à quatre bêtes sauvages de se sauter à la gorge. Ô joie. Quand Undertaker était venu et avait donné un dossier complet sur Ciel, Aghni, Soma, Grell-chan et lui n'en était pas revenus. Il avait immédiatement demandé une copie du dossier, laquelle lui avait été accordée. Aloïs n'avait pas écouté les autres lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de le raisonner. Ils avaient fini par partir sans savoir quoi faire. Will avait appelé Sebastian afin d'avoir une copie de son propre dossier. Celui-ci avait été bien plus agréable que Claude même s'il le sentait distant. Il se leva et se prépara pour les cours, en évitant ses frères et son père comme à son habitude. Il descendit dans l'immense bâtiment qui constituait le corps d'administration que dirigeait son père et le chercha du regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver et l'interpella.

Will : Grell !

Grell-chan : Oh mon Will adoré ! … Tu vas bien ?

Will : Comme quelqu'un qui va voir d'ici peu ses amis s'entre-tuer. Pourquoi cette question ?

Grell-chan : Tes cernes... Bah peu importe, on va bien s'amuser non ? Ne t'inquiètes pas ces abrutis s'aiment plus qu'ils ne se détestent ! Je suis sûr qu'ils le savent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Will : S'amuser... Je pense qu'on leur a donné une raison suffisante pour s'entre-tuer. Dis-moi Grell, si je détruisais toute ta famille, tu n'aurais pas envie de te venger ?

Grell : …

Will : C'est bien ce que je pensais, et c'est une réaction humaine et logique.

Grell : Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer... Tu serais l'être que je détesterais le plus au monde... mais toujours celui que j'aimerais le plus. C'est ça l'amour Will.

Le concerné ne répondit rien et, pour se donner contenance, replaça ses lunettes correctement.

Will : C'est idiot ce que tu dis, si on s'en prend à nos familles, il faut se défendre.

Grell : Qui t'a le plus apporté ces dernières années ? Ta famille ou les hôtes ?

Will : …

Grell : Je m'en doutais. Will, protège tes amis, ils sont bien plus précieux que tu ne veux l'avouer. Et si Sebastian se fait tuer je t'en voudrais, personne ne touche à un beau gosse pareil !

Will soupira et préféra ne pas répondre. Sebastian … Comment allait-il faire pour le sauver ?

Grell-Chan et Will partirent ensembles au lycée et croisèrent Sebastian et Ciel qui

parlaient juste devant l'entrée.

Sebastian : Dans tous les cas, si on est séparés, on est mort tous les deux.

Ciel : On a pas le choix ! Si je parais vulnérable ils m'attaqueront plus facilement, et là tu pourras agir.

Sebastian : Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'aurais pas le temps de faire un geste que tu auras déjà une balle entre les deux yeux...

Ciel : Tu te sous-estimes... j'ai confiance en toi Sebastian.

Sebastian resta silencieux et Will vint lui demander le dossier. Il le lui céda sans mots dire. Will et Grell-chan se regardèrent, exaspérés.

Will : Vous allez sérieusement vous battre ?

Ciel : Ne te mêle pas de ça. Viens Sebastian.

Ils partirent rapidement. En entrant dans le bâtiment, ils aperçurent Aloïs et Claude. Le petit blond vint les voir en sautillant, avec un sourire narquois, Claude sur ses talons. Ils se défièrent du regard un moment puis Aloïs lança d'une voix enjouée :

Aloïs : Ce soir, exceptionnellement le club d'hôtes sera fermé. Mais je t'invite à jouer un peu Ciel...

Ciel : J'ai bien peur que tu perdes... Mais soit.

Aloïs : Alors à bientôt. Passe une bonne dernière journée.

Ciel ricana et partit. En chemin ils durent éviter Aghni et Soma en se faufilant discrètement parmi les élèves. Ils finirent par arriver dans leur classe.

Ciel : Pfiou... Difficile d'avoir des amis...

Sebastian : Ils ne semblent pas comprendre, en effet.

Les deux se regardèrent avec tristesse. Le prix de la vengeance : la solitude, l'incompréhension.

Ciel : Mais tu es toujours là pour moi.

Sebastian regarda son amant, surpris. Ils devaient tous les deux en être arrivés à la même conclusion.

Sebastian : Toujours mon Ciel...

La journée se déroula sous le signe de la tension. Aloïs, Claude, Sebastian et Ciel évitant le reste du groupe. Nombreuses furent les tentatives des autres pour se rapprocher d'eux, en particulier Aghni et Soma, mais ils n'eurent pas gain de cause. Sebastian et Ciel les évitaient délibérément. Le couple se demanda quand même pourquoi ils les poursuivaient eux mais pas Aloïs et Claude. Une dispute peut-être ? Mais le résultat restait le même. Pas de contacts avec les autres aujourd'hui.  
>À la fin de la journée, Sebastian et Ciel se rendirent prudemment à l'étage du club d'host.<p>

Ciel : Absolument aucun bruit... Cela ne présage rien de bon...

Sebastian : Je maintiens qu'il faut que l'on reste ensemble... Ils sont vraiment sérieux.

Ciel : Fais ce que je dis ! Tu es censé m'obéir non ? Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça !

Sebastian ne put que soupirer. Borné, mais trop déterminé pour perdre, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. À peine s'engagèrent-ils dans le couloir qu'une rafale de balles se déversa sur eux. Ciel et Sebastian se mirent à couvert, les évitant facilement.

Ciel : Pff, tellement prévisible !

Aloïs : Ce n'est qu'une petite entrée en matière Ciel ! J'aurais été déçu si tu n'avais pas su éviter les balles !

La voix d'Aloïs était légèrement lointaine.

Ciel : Sebastian, Aloïs est juste au bout du couloir... On n'a pas étudié les plans du lycée pour rien. Puisqu'il pense qu'on va se jeter sur lui, passons par les salles.

Sebastian : Il y a plusieurs salles qui sont reliées les unes aux autres tout au long du couloir. Ainsi nous rejoindrons Aloïs sans nous faire transformer en gruyère. Ça me paraît pas mal.

Ciel sourit et s'engagea avec Sebastian dans la première salle venue. Ils coururent à travers les différentes pièces, l'arme au poing. Mais au bout de quelques temps ils tombèrent nez à nez sur Undertaker. Ciel pointa son arme sur lui sans aucune hésitation.

Undertaker : Hihihihi ! Eh bien, quelle curieuse façon de me dire bonjour hihihi ! Cela faisait longtemps Ciel Phantomhive. Hihihihi !

Ciel : Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de discuter Undertaker. Soit tu nous laisses passer, soit je te tue.

Undertaker explosa de rire, sous le regard dubitatif du couple. Après s'être calmé, il releva simplement sa frange et à leur grande surprise, Sebastian et Ciel découvrirent qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que Grell-chan et Will.

Sebastian : Tu fais partie de leur famille-entreprise... Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

Undertaker : Je veux vous dire que vous allez mourir. Et ce, dans d'atroces souffrances. Ils ont vraiment tout préparé en très peu de temps, donc je vous conseille de fuir pour mieux attaquer. C'est tout. Moi je suivrai les événements de loin. Adieu.

Et sans demander son reste, il partit. Sa voix bien plus grave que d'habitude n'avait pas émise un seul rire. Ciel se figea un moment mais Sebastian posa une main sur son épaule.

Sebastian : Allons-y Ciel...

Ciel : … Oui. La prochaine salle, c'est la dernière avant de les retrouver dans le couloir.

Ils reprirent leur course mais à peine arrivés dans l'autre salle, ils durent se mettre à

couvert, une nouvelle rafale de balles arrivant sur eux.

Ciel : Déjà repérés ?

Ils se risquèrent à sortir de leur cachette et découvrirent trois têtes identiques. Ils regardèrent les Thompson, surpris comme jamais.

Sebastian : Vous ? Mais c'est pas possible on ne vous a pas vu depuis le chapitre quatre !

Thompson 1 : Ils ne sont pas seuls, eux.

Thompson 2 : Ils sont intelligents.

Thompson 3 : Ils nous ont appe-

Ciel tira une balle entre les deux yeux du troisième Thompson. Les deux autres, hors d'eux, abandonnèrent leurs armes à feu pour se jeter sur Sebastian, le désarmant. Ciel voulut intervenir mais en tirant, il avait peur de toucher son amant. Il grogna de rage quand soudain, il entendit un rire enfantin derrière lui. Aloïs, enfin. Toujours accompagné de Claude, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir hors de la salle. Ciel le poursuivit sans réfléchir.

Sebastian : Ciel, non !

Trop tard, Ciel courrait après Aloïs qui riait aux éclats. Mais quand le petit blond entra dans une salle et se retourna vers son rival, celui-ci avait disparu. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée. Soudain il sentit quelque chose sur son crâne. Derrière lui, Ciel avait son arme braquée que sur lui.

Ciel : Quand on veut jouer, il vaut mieux bien connaître son terrain de jeu. Et ne pas  
>sous-estimer son adversaire.<p>

Aloïs : Pas mal, je dois l'avouer. S'infiltrer et frapper en traître, tu es bien un Phantomhive. Personne ne fait mieux ça que ta famille.

Ciel : Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as personne ?

Aloïs : Personne ? Parle pour toi... J'ai été ravi de t'avoir comme adversaire mais je vais gagner en deux coups.

Ciel appuya plus fort sur la tête du petit blond.

Ciel : Tu es déjà échec et mat.

Un tir de balle frôla Ciel qui, surpris, laissa Aloïs s'échapper. Les triplés – ou plutôt jumeaux – et Claude se tenaient devant la porte. Ciel paniqua. Sebastian n'était pas là; où était-il ?

Aloïs : C'est fait ?

Claude : Oui.

Aloïs : Bien. A tout à l'heure Ciel, je vais voir ton cher et tendre. Amuse-toi bien avec  
>les Thompson.<p>

Aloïs et Claude s'en allèrent, laissant Ciel face aux deux roux. Une chose était sûre, ils n'allaient pas le tuer, Aloïs se chargerait personnellement de lui. Mais cette certitude n'était rien face à son angoisse. Où était Sebastian ? Pourquoi Aloïs et Claude voulaient-ils le rejoindre ? Le comte avait des sueurs froides en pensant que son amant avait des ennuis et en même temps... Il était furieux. Contre lui-même qui n'avait pas écouté Sebastian. Contre Sebastian, qui s'était fait battre, et surtout, surtout, contre les jumeaux qui avaient tout fait pour les séparer.

Ciel : Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage...

Thompson : Un "accident" peut toujours arriver.

Thompson : Tu es naïf, si tu crois qu'on n'essayera pas.

Ciel : Alors venez.

S'en suivit une course folle. Le comte courait, passant d'une salle à l'autre pour essayer de perdre les jumeaux. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, ils étaient très endurants. Le comte remercia intérieurement son entraînement avec les hôtes. Il était fatigué mais il arrivait à courir sans problème. Il réussit à séparer les jumeaux au bout d'un long moment. L'un des deux entra seul, cherchant Ciel des yeux, alors que celui-ci était juste derrière la porte. Ce fut sa seule erreur et elle lui fut fatale. Le comte n'aimait pas particulièrement les coups dans le dos, mais là, il n'avait pas eu le choix. En entendant le coup de feu, le deuxième entra et en voyant son frère mort, il tira sur Ciel en hurlant de rage. Le comte s'effondra, une balle dans la poitrine. Le roux s'approcha de lui pour vérifier s'il était bien mort... et reçut une balle dans la tête.

Ciel : Quel idiot... Tu te penches sur moi sans réfléchir, sans même penser que peut-être  
>je porte un gilet pare-balles ? Imbécile. Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve Sebastian<br>et Aloïs.

Ciel rechargea son arme et se remit en route, mais ses jambes tremblaient de l'effort qu'il avait dû accomplir. Il prit une grande inspiration et marcha lentement à travers les différentes salles. Au moins avec des pas aussi lents, il pensait ne pas se faire repérer. Ses pas le menèrent vers la troisième salle de musique. Une sorte de nostalgie le prit, et il entra. Juste à ce moment là, Aloïs et Claude sortirent du sous-sol. Aloïs, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul mais il reprit bien vite son sourire mauvais.

Aloïs : Oh ? Tu as déjà fini ? Tu les as tués ? C'est bien Ciel, je suis fier de toi ! Je ne tenais pas à eux, ils ne me servaient qu'à te retenir et c'est chose faite. Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu trembles, tu es blanc comme un linge. Est-ce ce combat qui t'as fatigué ? Ou bien est-ce le poids de tes meurtres qui te pèsent enfin ? Alors Ciel, que vas-tu faire maintenant, sans lui ?

Ciel : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ?

Aloïs : Il est dans un sale état, il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Ciel pointa son arme sur Aloïs, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, Claude lui emprisonnait les mains dans le dos, le contraignant à lâcher son arme.

Aloïs : Ce que tu peux être faible... Sebastian a bien mieux résisté lui ! Mais après tout, ses sentiments pour toi sont forts, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il veut te retrouver.

Ciel releva la tête vers son ennemi. Ses yeux exprimaient toute sa rage mais aussi son incompréhension.

Ciel : De quoi tu parles ?

Aloïs : Tu vois qu'il ne le sait toujours pas, Claude !

Claude : Je pensais qu'il l'avait compris.

Ciel : Mais de quoi vous parlez bordel ?!

Aloïs : Tu as remarqué que Sebastian était le genre de mec à sauter de fille en fille ou de mec en mec sans se soucier de sentiments, non ? Et tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi il était si inconstant avec les autres et si fidèle avec toi ?

Ciel : … Crache le morceau.

Aloïs : Je connais mieux Sebastian que toi, on dirait. Quel amant pitoyable.

Claude : Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Un coup de foudre.

Aloïs se pencha sur Ciel avec un sourire narquois. Ciel, très énervé, soutint son regard.

Ciel : Alors, qu'est ce que tu sais, que je ne sache pas moi ? Pourquoi Sebastian est-il comme ça seulement avec moi ?

Aloïs : Échec et mat mon cher Ciel. Si Sebastian t'aime, c'est parce qu'il te connaissait avant. C'est lui, et lui seul qui t'as sauvé la vie lorsque tu as été emprisonné et torturé il y a cinq ans. Tout tes ennemis sont morts... tués par Sebastian.

Ciel resta bouche bée.

Ciel : C'est... c'est...

Aloïs : Eh oui, ton sauveur n'est autre que Sebastian ! Il nous l'a dit juste après que tu lui ais annoncé que tu avais une fiancée.

Ciel cria. Il se souvenait, il se souvenait de tout à présent.

_Ils étaient arrivés alors que l'incendie faisait rage. Ciel avait eu tout juste le temps de prendre la bague sur le doigt de son père et de la serrer tellement fort, que même eux n'avaient pas cherché à la lui prendre. Qui étaient ces hommes masqués qui l'emmenaient ? Il y avait d'autres enfants avec lui, il fut vendu et d'autres hommes masqués procédèrent à un rituel. Sur un autel hideux, les enfants étaient tous tués les uns à la suite des autres à coups de couteau. Ciel assista impuissant à tout ces meurtres. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, regardant seulement le massacre devant ces yeux. Puis l'un deux l'avait pris lui, le cognant contre sa cage, le frappant. Son œil gauche ne voyait plus et il sentait le sang couler sur son visage. Puis il l'avait marqué. Jamais de sa vie il n'eut aussi mal. Il criait, appelait ses parents, appelait dieu. Mais personne ne répondait. Cela faisait rire ses bourreaux, tandis que lui agonisait. Puis l'homme avait levé un couteau vers lui et l'avait abattu sur sa poitrine. Ciel avait hurlé mais le sang dans sa bouche avait fait barrage à sa voix. Soudain, un coup de feu, puis deux. Il vit ses bourreaux courir partout et crier, paniqués. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde connaissance. Quelqu'un était venu ? Il entendait des __voix sans comprendre, des bruits sourds, et puis, plus rien. Ah, si, des pas. Quelqu'un se pencha au dessus de sa tête. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années à peine, le visage et le corps couverts de sang, le regardait, inquiet. Ciel sourit faiblement. Dieu ne l'avait pas aidé, il était resté seul, mais un inconnu arrivé de nulle part n'avait pas hésité à tuer tout ces monstres. Il trouvait cela courageux et noble. La seule personne à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ses yeux rouges le fixaient, son visage encore légèrement enfantin semblait parfait à ses yeux. Ciel leva la main sur son visage pour le __remercier, ne pouvant parler. Le jeune le regarda, surpris, mais sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne. De son autre main le petit comte confia ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à l'inconnu : la bague de son père. Il sentit que le garçon en était touché. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Il était sûrement couvert de blessures et sale. Mais ses lèvres chaudes ne s'en souciaient guère. Tout comme Ciel ne se souciait pas du sang qui maculait son beau visage.  
>Après ce baiser quasiment magique, il lui avait dit quelques mots et l'avait porté. Incapable de supporter la douleur due à ses blessures plus longtemps, Ciel s'était évanoui. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé plusieurs jours plus tard à l'hôpital, il ne se souvenait déjà plus comment il était arrivé là.<em>

… jusqu'à maintenant.

Ciel s'effondra, le souffle court, le regard perdu. Il comprenait tout maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient discuté pendant le club, juste avant qu'ils voient Kefka.  
><em><br>Sebastian : Tu as la valeur que tu te donnes Ciel. Ils t'ont fait souffrir, ils t'ont quasiment tout pris. Mais ton intégrité, ta volonté et ta vie sont bien là, et tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de ce que tu veux faire de cette vie. C'est la première vérité que tu dois savoir.  
><em>  
>Ciel étouffait, la crise d'asthme menaçait, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher le flot de<p>

souvenir de se déverser en lui. La dernière crise qu'il avait eue avait mené Sebastian

chez lui. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait gardé le silence à ce moment là.  
><em><br>Ciel : C'est là que ça coince. J'étais à demi conscient, et j'ai vu quelqu'un. Je discernais à peine mes agresseurs mais je sais que cette personne les a tués jusqu'au dernier. Elle a bien fait. La suite, je ne la connais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital. Apparemment, après s'être occupé des assassins, mon sauveur m'a emmené me faire soigner. Je lui dois la vie, pourtant je ne connais rien de lui, ni son visage, ni son nom._

Sebastian : …

Ciel : Sebastian ?

Sebastian : Pas d'autres indices sur ces meurtriers ?

Il avait changé de sujet. Ciel se sentait idiot. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de l'évidence même ? Bien sur que Sebastian le connaissait ! Mieux que n'importe qui. Il l'avait vu dans la position la plus déshonorante possible et pourtant il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui. Alors que lui l'avait oublié... Quel idiot ! Quel ingrat ! Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Il voulait le voir, il avait besoin de la présence de son amour.

Aloïs : Ah... je crois qu'il est trop choqué pour bouger. J'ai réussi à le détruire en  
>une phrase. C'est parfait. Laisse le Claude, il ne s'en ira nulle part.<p>

Ciel avait le souffle court, mais juste quand Claude se relevait, il lui décocha un coup de poing qui fit craquer sa mâchoire. D'où est-ce qu'il tirait cette force ? De la rage ? De l'amour ? Peu importe, même avec la crise d'asthme qui menaçait et ses jambes flageolantes, il allait les tuer. Pas vraiment pour se venger, mais simplement parce qu'ils avaient osé toucher à Sebastian pour mieux l'atteindre. Claude, surpris, massa sa mâchoire déboîtée. Aloïs n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans son état personne n'aurait pu serelever. Mais Ciel l'avait fait... Il était à la fois exaspéré et heureux.

Aloïs : Tu veux continuer à jouer ? Pourtant c'est perdu d'avance, tu devrais calmer ta  
>respiration plutôt !<p>

Aloïs brandit son arme, tout sourire, alors que Ciel ne bronchait même pas. Soudain, ils entendirent un grand bruit, puis des pas précipités. Qui osait les interrompre ? La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Aghni et Soma, l'arme au poing. Sans attendre, Aghni visa Claude tandis que Soma pointait son arme sur Aloïs.

Soma : Se battre ainsi est profondément déloyal, je ne l'accepterai pas.

Aloïs grogna et abaissa son arme.

Aghni : Dehors.

Aloïs : Vous avez clairement choisi votre camp... Pour Soma je comprends, mais toi Aghni?

Aghni : C'est simple, Sebastian est mon meilleur ami.

Aloïs : … Je ne peux rivaliser avec ça... Allons-y Claude, tu ne sembles plus en état de te battre. Mais je vous promets à tous une mort particulièrement lente et douloureuse.

Aghni : Ainsi soit-il.

Aloïs partit, la rage au cœur, Claude sur les talons.  
>Ciel voulut avancer mais il vacilla et Soma vint le soutenir. Au bout de quelques instants, Ciel calma sa respiration.<p>

Soma : Ciel-kun ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ciel : Ils m'ont épuisé... Vous n'auriez pas dû venir... Si jamais il vous était arrivé quelque chose... et maintenant, ils vous en veulent...

Soma : C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas que l'on soit blessé que tu nous as évité et mis à l'écart n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel : …

Aghni : De vrais amis n'abandonnent pas les autres. Claude et Aloïs, ils nous ont totalement rejetés. Et surtout... Je n'ai pas le même passé avec Sebastian et toi qu'avec eux.

Ciel : C'est Sebastian qui m'a sauvé. Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

Soma : Désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité Ciel. Sebastian venait d'apprendre que tu avais une fiancée, et Aloïs a profité de sa faiblesse pour lui demander pourquoi il s'était attaché à toi aussi vite. C'est lâche de profiter de la faiblesse d'une personne mais...

Ciel : Je ne vous en veux pas. Je veux juste le voir.

Aghni : Où est-il ?

Ciel : Ils sortaient de la salle d'entraînement...

Aghni et Soma se regardèrent, paniqués. Et se précipitèrent vers la salle.

Ciel : Hey ! Woh !

Ciel les rejoignit aussi vite qu'il pu dans son état. Il les trouva en train d'essayer dedéfoncer une des portes de la salle d'entraînement.

Ciel : Vous n'avez jamais voulu me dire à quoi servait cette salle. Selon vous, je n'étais pas prêt.

Soma : Tu sais... On nous a dis de nous entraîner à tout les sports possibles et inimaginables, mais pas seulement. Les ordres étaient de garder notre secret à tout prix, ne jamais révéler que nous travaillions pour l'Etat même sous la torture...

Ciel : Alors cette salle c'est...

Aghni finit par arriver à défoncer la porte qui tomba dans un bruit retentissant.

Agnhi : Une salle de torture oui. Purement et simplement.

La salle était sombre mais on distinguait un corps assis, les bras attachés à des chaînes. Les trois arrivants crièrent son nom en cœur.

Aghni, Soma et Ciel : SEBASTIAN !

Le concerné leva légèrement la tête. Il était affreusement blessé. Son corps avait dû être lacéré par des coups de fouet. Il avait aussi un œil au beurre noir et saignait du nez et des lèvres. Sebastian mit longtemps à comprendre qui était là mais lorsqu'il sentit son odeur et ses mains sur son visage, il soupira de soulagement.

Sebastian : Ciel... Tu es toujours vivant...

Ciel aurait voulu rester digne devant lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il mit son visage dans le creux de son cou et fondit en larmes.

Ciel : Ne t'occupe pas de moi, idiot ! Je... je vais bien...

Aghni et Soma retinrent tant bien que mal leurs larmes et détachèrent Sebastian.

Sebastian : Ciel ne pleure pas...

Ciel : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit... ?

Sebastian : Rien... dit ?

Ciel : Que c'était toi qui m'avais sauvé à ce moment là.

Sebastian ferma les yeux. Alors ils lui avaient dit...

_De l'ennui... Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, elle n'avait aucune valeur. Quand il ne s'ennuyait pas, il tuait ceux qu'il aimait. Ils avaient tous été retrouvés morts, alor sil devait être maudit. Démon ! Bête sauvage ! Combien de fois avait-il entendu ses insultes ? Mais Moemia avait été la personne de trop. Pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, il avait cherché toutes les sociétés occultes par le biais de son foyer et il les avait détruites avec leur accord. Le sang qui avait coulé n'était rien comparé à la rage et au désespoir qui l'habitaient. Jusqu'à ce jour. Cette fois encore, un groupe__  
><em>_occulte s'était réuni, mais là, ce n'était pas des animaux qu'ils sacrifiaient mais des enfants. Il était arrivé et entendant le cri de désespoir du garçon sur l'autel, et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Sous les yeux de Sebastian, un enfant venait de se faire poignarder. Pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et déjà, sa vie ne serait pas celle d'un gamin normal. Il fallait que ça cesse, il les arrêterait tous ! Le massacre dont il avait été l'auteur était sans nom, une véritable boucherie. Bien vite, il s'était retrouvé maculé du sang de ses adversaires. Peu importe, il avait l'habitude d'être considéré  
>comme un démon. Ce fut d'ailleurs le dernier mot de l'homme qui avait poignardé l'enfant. Sebastian s'était penché sur le gamin.<em>

_« Petit, tu m'entends ? »_

_Le jeune homme était vraiment beau. Son œil et sa bouche, qui saignaient, n'enlevaient rien à son charme. Le garçon lui sourit, et malgré ses blessures, leva la main vers lui pour effleurer son visage. Sebastian en fut surpris mais il se reprit bien vite et caressa sa main. Ce garçon ne semblait pas se soucier de qui il pouvait être ni même de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentit touché par ses émotions si pures. De l'autre main, le garçon lui avait tendu une bague. Un magnifique saphir entouré d'argent. Elle avait clairement de la valeur mais le jeune homme tenait à le remercier. Sebastian en fut secoué. Ce garçon... il ne pouvait que l'aimer. Il l'avait embrassé, juste le temps de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, une petite seconde d'éternité. Son cœur avait battu plus fort. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Il avait transporté le garçon à l'hôpital, et aussitôt, il était retourné sur les lieux du massacre. C'était trop tard, les nettoyeurs de l'orphelinat avaient déjà tout effacé, il avait l'ordre de rentrer. Mais Sebastian se sentait léger. Il venait de trouver une raison de vivre ! Cet enfant, il le retrouverait, et cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Il l'avait juré sur la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Plus d'ennui, plus de désespoir, un nouveau lui était né._

_Des années plus tard, il avait enfin retrouvé celui qu'il cherchait. Son œil violet lui avait confirmé ce qu'il croyait. Mais lui ne se souvenait plus de Sebastian. Attristé, le bel hôte avait décidé de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne, mais dans un moment de faiblesse, il avait tout avoué aux autres hôtes._

Sebastian : C'est la troisième vérité...

Ciel : Alors c'était ça ?

Sebastian : Pas seulement. La plus inavouable des vérités est la suivante : depuis que je t'ai sauvé, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu m'as fais devenir, sinon quelqu'un de bien, au moins une personne meilleure.

Ciel ne put répondre, ses sanglots l'en empêchaient.

Sebastian : Regarde dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste.

Ciel mis un peu de temps à retrouver la poche de sa veste en lambeau. Mais finalement il glissa les doigts dans la poche et trouva la bague de son père. Une vague d'émotions le submergea alors. Cette bague, tous les Phantomhive l'avait porté, aujourd'hui elle était sienne. Parce que Sebastian l'avait précieusement gardé contre pendant tous ce temps.

Ciel : Elle appartenait à mon père... Tous les maîtres de la famille Phantomhive l'ont portée.

Sebastian : Alors elle est légitimement à toi... Je l'ai gardée contre mon cœur...

Ciel : Oh Sebastian... A cause de moi tu a dû tellement souffrir alors que depuis le début...

Sebastian : Shh... Tu vaux la peine que je souffre pour toi.. Je serais mort pour toi si il le fallait.

Ciel se jeta au cou de Sebastian, le serrant malgré ses blessures.

Ciel : Non ! Ne meurs pas pour moi ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Sebastian... Je t'aime...

Sebastian sourit, et son cœur se réchauffa. Il se sentait vivant et en sécurité. Son Ciel était de retour. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux avec ce même sentiment.

Sebastian : Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu cette phrase... Je t'aime aussi Ciel.

Le concerné ne put que rougir de leurs mots. Mais ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Aghni finit par le relever doucement et Soma et lui soulevèrent Sebastian.

Sebastian : Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger...

Aghni : La ferme. Tu viens avec nous et tu ne discutes pas.

Soma : Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'hôpital. A tous les coups, Aloïs et Claude sont en train de jouer les infirmières...

Sebastian : Moaurf...

Soma : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sebastian : Je viens d'imaginer Claude en infirmière sexy...

Les quatre amis frissonnèrent de dégoût. Cela eut pour effet de calmer Ciel.

Ciel : Bon, où allons-nous alors ?

Sebastian : Appelez un chauffeur, je sais exactement où aller.

Ils sortirent rapidement du lycée et Sebastian annonça la destination au chauffeur.

Aghni : Alors, où allons-nous ?

Sebastian : C'est une surprise.

Ciel : Repose-toi un peu.

Le beau ténébreux n'était en effet pas beau à voir : ses blessures, à la lumière, paraissaient encore plus graves que dans la pénombre du sous-sol. Sebastian lui sourit.

Sebastian : Ce jour-là non plus, je n'étais pas si beau.

Ciel : Tu es beau. Je me fiche du reste.

Le comte posa sa tête sur le torse blessé de Sebastian. Aghni et Soma les regardèrent en souriant.  
>Enfin le chauffeur s'arrêta. Aghni et Soma sortirent les premiers et eurent un mouvement de surprise. Ils aidèrent Sebastian à sortirent.<p>

Sebastian : Tu es prêt Ciel ?

Ciel : Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ?

Il sortit à son tour et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle.

Sebastian : Bienvenue chez vous, comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Devant eux se dressait le manoir Phantomhive, celui-là même qui avait jadis fini consumé par les flammes !

* * *

><p>Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? Donc là, pour ce chapitre en particulier, j'attends vos impressions ! Comme c'est un chapitre important, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je ne l'ai pas écrit comme un manche... :s Dites moi tout, je vous attends !<p>

Merci de votre fidélité ! (On se croirait dans un magasin lol)

A bientôt !


End file.
